


Lightsabers and Darkspawn

by theCelticMyst



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A hero kills a 'good guy', Angst, Dragon Age centric, Extremely Slow Burn, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 72,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: Characters from the Star Wars Sequels suffer a Lightspeed accident that flights them to the far reaches of the galaxy to a technologically primitive planet (DAW 103) where they are stranded on the continent of Thedas.  They find themselves joining the Inquisition, or Corypheus' forces, as they battle for control of Thedas.  Meanwhile, Genevieve Trevelyan finds herself in the Fade after an explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  She is called on to lead the forces against a would-be god and his minions.  The events comprise of the last act of Dragon Age II through Inquisition.  WARNING: This does become very Dragon Age centric, with the Star Wars characters added to the two sides.





	1. I'm Not a Mage!

Stars rushed by, blurred by the rush of hyperspace travel.  Amidala Antilles-Skywalker had no idea where she was going, only that it was away.  Something had happened to her father and now her mother was in a panic.  Her mother had always been high strung and had never agreed with her father on anything. 

She had once asked her Uncle Wedge why her parents ever had her.  He said something about his birthday party and Corellian whiskey seventeen years before.  She was born nine months later, the result of bad decisions.  She was the unwanted daughter of a woman who added hand embroidery to the clothes of the wealthy and a Jedi Master.  When she was still and infant, her father had sensed the ability to manipulate the Force in her, but her mother refused to ever let her train.  She would let her father visit and allowed Amidala to stay with Luke at his Jedi Temple sometimes, but she insisted that she not be trained to manipulate the Force.  She seemed to fear that a new Sith Lord would rise up and again attempt to hunt the Jedi to extinction.  During her visits, her father’s students had taught her a few things on the sly, but she had been denied the right to learn how to use her potential. 

Her father, himself, didn’t teach her.  He spent so much time and energy with her cousin, Ben, but not with her; all because her mother forbade it.  Didn’t he have just as much say about what happened to her?  Yet he didn’t even try to teach her, instead he spent time with Aunt Leia’s precious Ben.  The last time she visited, her father barely had time for her. Instead, the spent it with other students, and that included Sioda.  He was a handsome boy who was just a year older than she was.  Sioda had been with her father since the age of ten.  He had grown into a handsome young man with jet black hair and light green eyes with the most wonderful dent in his rugged chin. 

At least that is how he had looked the last time she’d seen him, when he’d taught her to lift pebbles from the ground using the Force and given her her first kiss.  Now he was dead, along with the rest of their friends.  Ben, the cousin with the glorious future and famous parents, had killed them all. 

Her mother had been proven right and now they were fleeing to the outer edges of the galaxy before her own cousin realized that she was still alive and came to kill her as well.  Ben hadn’t yet realized that she was still alive, and they hoped to get lost before he did and tried to kill her as well.  She studied her reflection in the glass for a moment.  Her blonde hair was cut short, barely edging her high cheek bones.  She wanted to dye it black, to go with her preferred black clothes, but her mother kept insisting that only those who served the Dark Side of the Force wore all black and changed their appearance to reflect it.  She would tease her that her eyes would soon turn red and her skin would begin to crack.  “Where are we going to live now, mom?”

Ymma Antilles had purposely not told her daughter where they were going until they were far away from the core worlds.  “Daw 103.  It’s a primitive world, with primitive people that is all the way at the edge of the galaxy.  You’ll be safe from your cousin, Ben, there.  I’m sure everything will be fine in the end.  We will have to blend in, but how hard can that be?  We’ll just have to give up some comforts.”

 

 

A year after her arrival on Daw 103, Amidala found herself living in Kirkwall.  The city had been picked after her mother’s ship had analyzed the different areas of the planet and found that many refugees from a place called Ferelden had settled there.  They could easily blend in with them.  They had hidden their ship in the sewers under Darktown and took their places among the faceless masses.  At first, Amidala had feared they would have to live among the homeless dregs, but they had managed to pull themselves up to the squalor of Lowtown.

Ymma had taken up work as a seamstress and embroiderer again, making clothes for the nobles in Hightown.  Amidala, herself, had become type of engineer.  She apprenticed herself to the local blacksmith and often tinkered with different inventions.  The infamous merchant, Varric, had come to her once to fix his beloved crossbow.  She heard that he and his brother were going on an expedition to the Deep Roads soon.  She had wanted to join them, but Bartrand had thrown her out on her ear when she went to talk to him.  Life wasn’t wonderful and she still mourned Sioda and their friends, but she had adjusted.  Thedas, as the locals called the continent of DAW103 where she lived, was beautiful.  There were seasons and a variety of landscapes.  There were also mages and Templars.

At first, Amidala had been fascinated by the mages.  They had a power similar to the Force.  Some of the people of Daw103 were able to tap into what they called magic and use it to manipulate elements.  Amidala wasn’t sure how that was different from the Force, like the Force they were tapping into a natural element of the universe, but she had never heard of Jedi who could throw fireballs.  There were stories of Jedi and Sith who could use lightning, though.  Perhaps there was merely a difference in how they tapped into the Force.  However, it seemed that these mages faired only slightly better under the Chantry than the Jedi had under the Empire.  While the mages weren’t hunted down and killed, they were locked up in a tower where all of their freedoms were taken.

While contemplating the differences between her old life and new, Amidala tried to wipe the soot from the forge off of her hands and face.  It was late and she was walking back to the home she shared with her mother.  She scanned her surroundings wearily.  The streets of Kirkwall weren’t safe.  Her fellow refugees were the least of her problems.  There were street gangs, overzealous mercenary groups, and bandits.

She was so busy looking around that she didn’t look up.  Two men jumped off of a nearby rooftop and landed in front of her.  A third, a woman, landed behind her.  She looked around for an escape and when she realized there was none, she  panicked and with the panic she found herself able to channel the Force enough to push the woman behind her out of her way.  Great, what was she supposed to do?  She’d never been trained to use a weapon and could only harness her ability to use the Force enough to throw pebbles at her attackers.  The two men behind her were gaining on her, so she tried just that.  A couple of pebbles lifted up in the air and hit one of the men mid-chest.

Her pursuer actually stopped and blinked for a second.  “I think she’s a mage.”

His companion also stopped.  “Back off before she uses blood magic to turn into an abomination and fries us alive.  You heard what happened to Steve, didn’t you?” 

They let her go, she almost couldn’t believe it.  She sighed in relief and turned to continue back on her way home.

“Where do you think you’re going, missy?” A deep, cultured voice asked. 

Turning, she saw two Templars, in full armor, approach her.  “I’m going home.  I was being chase by bandits, but managed to escape.  Wait, you should have seen that.  Why didn’t you help me?”

“We saw you use magic against them,” one responded.  “You’re coming with us.”  They grabbed her and dragged her away, ignoring her assertions that she was not a mage.


	2. An Accident of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a skirmish between the New Rebel Alliance and the First Order, there is a hyper drive accident. Those caught in it get flung many many light years away.

Leia Organa Solo was dead.  She had been killed in action during a minor skirmish with First Order.  As Rey gazed at the others gathered around the large bonfire, she took a swig of the bottle Chewbacca handed her.

He roared and growled, telling about the first time he had met her.  She’d been a prisoner of the Empire for several weeks and been subjugated to torture during her questioning, yet she looked fresh as a daisy.  When she’d, finally, been freed from her cage, she hadn’t stumbled out half dead.  Rather, she’d grab a blaster and began fighting.

“That sounds like her,” Rey took another swig.

“The first time I met Leia, I was eight,” Poe spoke up next.  He sat close to Rey, with just Finn and Rey between them.  Considering the size of the gathering that was close.  Dozens of people were gathered around the camp fire to remember the fallen general.  Her official funeral had been earlier in the day.  This was more of a celebration of her life or was meant to be.  A large bonfire had been set and now those who remembered her gathered around to tell stories about her.  It had been Chewie’s idea.  “She came to Yavin 4 for my mother’s funeral.”  He paused and Finn patted him on the back.

“I knew you two were close, but I didn’t realize you’d known each other for so long,” Finn leaned a little closer, not noticing Rose’s frown.

Poe just nodded and continued his story.  “My parents fought in the Rebel Alliance.  Leia was the first one to reveal to me that my mother was a true hero.  She didn’t take me under her wing until years later, though.  It was after I realized that the New Republic was doing nothing to counter the growing threat of the First Order.”

Rey furtively wondered how different things would have turned out for the short lived new Republic if they had acknowledged the danger that was looming in front of them instead of playing politics.

“After I had officially logged the skirmishes that I’d been involved in while serving the New Republic, Leia decided that I reminded her of her brother,” Poe revealed.

Rey didn’t see it.  She had a hard time seeing a resemblance between the war hero turned bitter teacher turned to legend and her hopeful and sometimes fool headed friend.

“She taught me more about leadership and hope than I had learned from any commander or general before or sense,” Poe took a drink.  “There was one time when I had just taken command of the Red Squadron and I had to sneak into First Order territory.  I tried to hide my fear and thought I was doing a good job of it, but Leia could sense how terrified I was…”

Rey found herself tuning out her friend.  Of course, Leia could sense his emotions.  She had been a Force Sensitive after all.  She wondered if Poe’s fear had been screaming as loud as Rose’s jealousy of Poe was even now.  She didn’t like the way he and Finn were starting to cuddle up against each other.  Rey’s own love life wasn’t uncomplicated.

She couldn’t tell those who were assembled around the fire, listening to Poe go on about the wisdom Leia had bestowed to him, about the last heart to heart that she’d had with the general.  From Poe’s story, Leia had apparently told him about the first time she’d snuck into one of the Empire’s facilities to rescue a group of women who had been taken from Naboo and were going to be sold into slavery or gifted to high ranking Imperial officers.  Her heart to heart had been about Leia’s own son, Ben.  Once the Millennium Falcon had landed at what was to become the new Rebel Base, Rey had found time to talk to Leia without prying ears.

At first, they’d spoken about Luke.  They were both mourning him.  The discussion had then turned to why Rey had left Ach-to.  R2D2 had told Leia a little about what had happened, but Chewie refused to.  Leia was impressed that the Wookie was so loyal to Rey.  Even now, Rey sat beside him, knowing he’d do his best to keep her safe.  After much prying, Rey had admitted that she’d gone to Ben, determined to turn him back to the Light.  She’d been a fool, but rather than judge her, Leia had been supporting; revealing that she, too, had thought he could still come back.  That Kylo Ren hadn’t yet destroyed Ben Solo.  She’d believed it up until he’d killed his own father, Leia’s husband, Han.  Well, they were together again now.  Leia didn’t even judge her after she’d come to realize that Rey had feelings for Ben, that she still had them.  She and Chewie had been the only ones to know.  She’d just put her arms around Rey and told her how much she would have loved to have had her for a daughter-in-law.

“When I came back from the mission, successfully, Leia made sure I had a huge party to celebrate my survival and triumph,” Poe finished.  “Well… she gave me a metal and my squadron threw the party.

“She was more like a mother to me than a general,” Kaydel began her own story.

Rey was ashamed to find herself tuning Kaydel out, but something was niggling at the back of her mind.  She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself concentrate, to find what was bothering her.  It was then that she felt the presence.  He wasn’t on the planet, but he was approaching it.  She opened her eyes and saw him, standing before her.  _Not now!_   She hadn’t seen him in months, why would she _now_?  She shook her head and then gestured with it to some of those around her, trying to signal that she was far from alone.

He spoke, though.  “I’m sorry.  I just came to say goodbye to her, but Hux couldn’t pass up this opportunity.  Not with so many rebels at the funeral.”  He turned his back on her and faded away.

Rey stood.  “The First Order is coming.”

 

 

Kylo Ren walked onto the bridge of the _Tarkin_ , wondering what had caused him to warn a rebel that the First Order was on their way.  He didn’t know what had caused the Force Bond to reinitiate itself.  He had been thinking of Rey, pondering if she’d been there when his mother had become one with the Force.  Then he’d seen her leaning against someone, with tears in her eyes.  He’d briefly wondered whom she’d been leaning against and then decided he’d be needed for the impending battle; where he could find the rebel scum Rey had been leaning up against.  He nodded coolly at Hux and then gazed at the stars passing by as he approached a planet that his mother had once called ‘the best of the Old Republic’.  They’d taken her to Naboo to be buried.  He wondered what she’d have thought about being laid to rest there, near the mother she’d never known.

“How did you even realize the general was dead, much less where they had all gone to bury her,” Hux sneered at the sentimentality that had tripped up the Rebellion.  They should have just burned the bodies of their dead and stayed in hiding.

Kylo glanced at him.  He wasn’t about to tell the general that he had felt his mother’s death.  His heart had stopped momentarily and he had felt her presence pass to another plain.  As to where they had taken her… he had followed someone else’s grief.  Rey was grieving for Leia and Kylo had been able to pinpoint her through her intense feelings and her presence as a user of the Light Side of the Force.  He had heard that while the Empire had been exterminating the Jedi, some had hidden on planets where Sith had once dwelt; using the residual dark energy to hide their light.  “I have my ways,” was all he said to Hux.  “Try not to destroy the planet with your… overzealousness.  It is important for trade.  I know the non-military nuances of an empire often escape you.”

“They should have thought of their trade routes before harboring Rebels,” Hux snarled.  “We can not just let them go…”

“Now, now, Hux,” an image appeared on the view finder.  “You can’t blame the entire planet for a few errant tourists.”  Phasma had survived the destruction of the _Supremacy_ , but still had scars from where her armor had not protected her from the fires burning on the ship.  The skin was being seen to, but her lost eye was not so easily replaceable.  She was experimenting with mechanical eyes.

“Get the fleet ready,” Kylo instructed.  “Crushing the Rebellion will be a nice epitaph to the general.”

 

George Gundar looked across the landing pad at his fellow rebel, Winifred ‘Fred’ Widukind.  The pair had both joined the reborn Rebellion after hearing of Luke Skywalker valiantly facing the First Order on his own, holding a light sword, and defeating them while the Resistance, what was left of it, escaped.  They had both been such great pilots that they had been put in the Black Squad, under the command of the war hero, Poe Dameron.

“How do they know they First Order is coming?” George wondered.  “It wasn’t the radar techs who put out the warning.”

“It was Skywalker’s apprentice,” Fred informed him.  He’d heard the human woman, Rey, referred to as Skywalker’s apprentice before.  “She’s a Jedi or something.”

“If the Jedi could sense attacks happening, how did the Empire wipe out most of them fifty years ago?” George wondered.

“Luck?” Fred shrugged.  “Maybe other Force users can sneak up on a Force user?  I tried to ask Rey about things like that, but she didn’t want to answer me.  Then that Wookie step-father of hers threatened to pull my arm out of its socket, so I let the matter drop.”

“Good decision,” George nodded.

Commander Dameron’s voice came over their headsets.  “Let’s go surprise the First Order before they can surprise us.”

George jumped into his cockpit and grinned over at Fred, who saluted him.  This was going to be fun.  Either that or he was about to die at the hands of the First Order, either way, he would have something to discuss the next time he was at the bar.

 

 

Rey ran into the Falcon behind Chewbacca.  He barked at her a few times and gave a little wumf.  He stopped when Porgins, the porg who still lived in the cockpit, trilled in greeting.

“O.K.  Yes I force bonded with him again,” Rey admitted.  “I don’t exactly have control over this thing.”  She didn’t add that she had missed the connection that she shared with Ben Solo when the bond had been quiet.  She missed talking with him.  Yes, he could be a monster, but there was another side of him; a side that let her yell at him while he waited patiently, that listened to her fears, that looked at her with such sadness and yearning, that had promised her she was no longer alone.

R2D2 whistled at her.

“No, I didn’t tell him where we were,” Rey assured him.  “He said he was coming to honor his mother, but Hux found out and now the First Order is on its way.  He likely used his bond to her to figure out where we took her.  I know they could always sense each other’s presence, Leia told me that.  I believe him.”

R2 whistled again and Chewie grumbled.

“I know he should have tried to talk to her before she died,” Rey agreed.  “You can tell him that when you see him.  I would rather not have that be right now.  Let’s just get out of here.”

Poe’s voice came over the communicator.  “We’ll rendezvous at Liemia 5.  Black squadron will hold off the First Order Fleet while the _Solo_ and _Skywalker_ gets everyone else to safety.”

“We’re aiding you, Poe,” Rey announced.  “You know you can use us.”

“Besides, they hate that ship so much, they’ll all be chasing Rey and Chewie and leave the rest of you alone,” Finn predicted from the _Solo_.

Chewie laughed as Rey just grinned and nodded.  “True enough,” she confirmed. 

“Let’s go get them,” Poe whooped.

 

 

“How did they know we were coming?” Armitage Hux considered whether or not it would be wrong to kill the pilot of the _Tarkin_.  He must have come out of hyperspace to close to the planet.

“I don’t know, sir,” Captain Tobian felt panicked.  Arslan Tobian had thought it a great honor when she had become the _Tarkin_ to pilot.  Then she had realized that she would be working under General Hux and Kylo Ren.  Those two were nutters and everyone knew it.  She’d wished that her ship had been given over to Phasma, but she had to admit that the pair was more entertaining.  She’d overheard KX-7137 and HW-1483 talking during lunch.  They’d been debating whether Kylo Ren and General Hux were going to end up killing each other, leaving Phasma in charge or if they were secretly a couple.  Her superiors felt that Hux was a rabid, rebellious cur who would be out as soon as the First Order gained full control of the galaxy.  Yet, now she had a real fear that Hux was about to kill her.  “We didn’t come out of hyperspace near enough to the system to be detected.  I doubt that the Rebels have any new technology that would have let them detect our presence as quickly as they did.”

“Maybe they have a Jedi on their side,” the communications officer, Nevar Kariya suggested.  “After what I heard Luke Skywalker did on Creit, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had other powers we weren’t aware of.”

“The Jedi are gone,” Kylo insisted.  Rey must have told the others they were coming; he just hoped that she had had time to flee before he killed her friends.

“There is a squadron of X-Wings approaching,” the Radar technician announced.  “Along with a Correlian Freighter.  Why would they bring a Correlian Freighter into battle?”

“It’s the Millennium Falcon,” Kylo hissed.  He couldn’t believe that she was coming to fight him.  He’d given her a chance to flee and she was flying that hated ship to bring him.  He’d despised that hunk of junk from the first time it had flown off, taking his father away from him.  No, he wouldn’t think about that little boy who’d cried as his father flew off on some mission while his mother was too busy with her politics to play with him or to give him any attention for that matter.  “I’ll take that ship out personally,” he turned, signaling for his fleet of tie-fighters to accompany him.

“Ren, you are now the Supreme Commander, your place is on this ship,” Hux reminded him. 

“The squadron appears to be the Black Squadron,” the radar technician added.

“Hey, General Hugs!”  Commander Dameron’s voice came from the communication’s array.  “Did you miss me?  I know you missed me.  How’s your mother?”

Hux turned to Ren.  “Destroy all of those ships.”

 

 

Kylo Ren led his squadron against the rebel ships.  It was there, in his modified Tie-Silencer that he felt the most comfortable, and the freest to be himself.  He supposed that a Supreme Leader shouldn’t feel that way, but he also supposed it was in his blood.  He turned his ship, aiming for the Falcon.

He felt a presence on board.  _She_ was there.  She wasn’t flying the ship, as he’d thought.  He supposed Chewie was.  She was at the guns, blasting apart the men and women under his command and glorying in it.  He could feel her joy as she destroyed one ship after another, her aim sure and true.  He had the Falcon in his sights, but couldn’t bring himself to compress the trigger.  He just sat there staring at the ship that was more home to his father than he and his mother had been, not that his mother hadn’t adored the ship as well.  It was the ship that had not just taken his father from him countless times, but had taken Rey from Starkiller Base and from Creit; from _him._

He would destroy it, whether or not she was in it.  His hesitation cost him and it zoomed behind him.  The ship was quite fast.  He realized he was now in her sites.  It took him several minutes to realize the Falcon could have fired on him, but had not.  He turned and aimed at an X-Wing that had tried to sneak up on him, blasting it to smithereens.

He turned to find another target when a white light blazed from _the Tarkin_ and he found himself hurtling through hyperspace. 

 

 

Rey listened to Chewbacca howl into her head piece; his port pet repeated the howl.

“I know, Chewie,” she swore at herself.  “I know what he’s done.  I couldn’t just kill him.  Can you?  I’ll trade you places if you can do it.”

Chewie grumbled, admitting he hadn’t been able to kill Ben either.  Neither of them could take the life of Kylo Ren, as it meant also snuffing out what was left of Ben Solo.

Behind Chewie, R2 screamed.  His companions screams merged with his as they found themselves being hurtled through hyperspace.

 

“What is going on?” Hux whirled on his navigator as white sparks shot from the computer in front of him and a loud whooshing sound could be heard throughout the ship.  Then something shrieked and blue lightning came from the navigator’s consul.

            “I don’t know, sir,” the navigator had leapt from his chair and was cowering behind the communications officer.

            A whitish bubble started to emanate from the _Tarkin_ and envelope all of those around the ship.  Then there was a blinding flash.  The _Tarkin_ and all of those ships around it jumped into hyperspace at ludicrous speed.

 

 

            Aboard _the Gauntlet_ , Phasma watched as those who were enveloped in the whitish bubble that had come out of _the Tarkin_ vanish.  She stood and turned to her second officer.  “Where did they go?”

            The second officer’s eyes were wide as he turned to look around the bridge, only to be met with shrugs and shakes of the head.  “Track _the Tarkin_ ,” he ordered

            “They’re out of range,” his radar technician reported.

            “I can’t pick up their signal,” the communications officer confirmed.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was out of range?”

            “Out of range?” Phasma’s voice rose.  “The First Order has the most advanced communications system in the known universe.  They couldn’t have gone out of our range this quickly.”

            “We’d be getting feedback from the parts of the com system that survived if they’d been destroyed, this is out of range,” the communications officer swore.

            “It is a rebel conspiracy,” she declared.  “Get those scum on my view screen.  I want to talk to them.”

            “Right away,” her communications officer scrambled to follow her command.  In moments Major Connix appeared on screen.

            The major’s pretty face scowled at Phasma as she came on screen, the rebel scum traitor Finn was behind Connix; as was the little viper who’d been with him on _the Supremacy_ when it was destroyed and Snoke was assassinated.  “What did you just do to my people?”  Connix’s stance was aggressive, as if she were going to stroll over to Phasma and punch her.

            “What Rebel hoax is this?” Phasma demanded.  “How did you just cloak our ships and cut off communications?”

            “That weird bubble came from _the Tarkin_ ,” Connix countered.  “You are the ones that have pulled some fiendish feint.”

            Phasma signaled the com officer to cut Connix off.  When the screen was blank, she addressed the entire bridge crew.  “It is evident that the Rebels did not have the technology to do this.  We will calculate all possible destinations from their last known trajectories and find them.”  _Don’t worry, my darling little scampweasel, I’ll not abandon you._

 

 

            Connix continued to stare at the now blank view screen.  Then turned to address the others.  “Get us out of here.  It appears that the First Order is not behind whatever just happened to the Falcon and the Black Squadron.”

            “I’ve never seen that sort of technology before,” Finn confirmed.

            “We have to find them,” Rose insisted.

            “Poor R2 was on the Falcon,” C3PO, the golden plated protocol droid, fretted.  He’d gone through so many years where his closest friend and companion, R2D2 had been in low power mode.  Now that he had him back, he knew he couldn’t bear to lose him again.  “We must find out what happened to him.”

            “I don’t suppose we have a cartography expert anywhere,” Finn mused.  The rebellion was made up of such a myriad group of people that he had no idea what expertise they might hold.

            “We’ll find one,” Connix promised as they jumped to light speed.


	3. The Kerfuffle Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Cullen argue as strange lights and shooting stars light up Kirkwall's sky

“So you’re telling me that you were out here, because a nobleman asked you to find his cat, Kerfuffle.  You just happened to run into slavers and Tal Voshoth while you were looking for the cat,” doubt dripped from Knight Captain Cullen Rutherford’s voice.

            “That’s right,” Talon Hawke confirmed.  “We also ran into a small group of bandits, but when does that not happen around here?  It would help if your boss let a new viscount be appointed, someone whose job is to actually oversee the city and its people, not just imprison mages.”

            Cullen had to admit that he was right.  He knew people were attacked on their way to the market and there had been a family who had tried to have a picnic on the beaches of the Waking Sea.  They had reported encountering a group of humans hunting down someone they claimed was a werewolf, a gang of Dalish hunters, an overly aggressive merchant gang, and a group of bandits who were actually taken out by the Dalish hunters.  “Meredith is doing the best she can.  Perhaps you should talk to Aveline about all of the crime around here, she’s the guard captain.”

            “She’s doing her job,” Hawke countered. 

            “As are we,” Anders, Hawke’s apostate friend held the cat, Kerfuffle, in his arms.  He lifted one of the feline’s legs to wave at Cullen.

            Cullen closed his eyes.  As a Templar, he should haul Anders into the Gallows where the mages of Kirkwall were kept.  There were three things stopping him, though.  One was that Anders was a member of the Grey Wardens.  The Grey Wardens were a secretive organization whose members could not be touched by the Templars.  The second reason was that he was best friends, perhaps more, with the Champion of Kirkwall.  The city needed Hawke; Cullen hated to admit how much the city benefited from his efforts.  The third reason was that Anders ran a clinic for the poor and downtrodden and he’d hate to take that resource from the people.  Thus, he turned a blind eye to the fact that Anders was a mage, as long as he didn’t cause trouble in the city.  “Could you talk to Aveline about increasing guard rotations?  I should be able to track an escaped mage without thinking that I’ve walked into the middle of a battle.”

            “You should just stop chasing after mages,” Anders proclaimed.

            “Then the streets really would be filled with blood mages and ab…” Cullen trailed off as he watched something streak through the sky and then crashed into the mountain not far away.  The ground shook for a moment.  Then a series of smaller flashes filled the sky, also followed by smaller rumbles.  He turned to his men.  “We’ll go check that out.”

            “They were probably just shooting stars,” Hawke dismissed the crashes at first and then thought better of it.  Then again, maybe we’ll go check out some of the others.”

            Cullen nodded as each group went their own way.


	4. Welcome to Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millennium Falcon crash lands in the Vinnmark Mountains

The Millennium Falcon hurtled into a grove of trees on Vimmark Mountain.  Rey ran into the cockpit and jumped into the copilot’s chair, displacing Porg who roared at her in his disgruntlement.  The two skilled pilots were able to slow the Falcon down and guide her into a cave.

            “Where are we?” Rye looked out the viewport at the dank cave; something very large scurried by on multiple legs. 

            Chewie check the controls as Porgkins fluttered up to perch on his shoulder.  He grumbled unhappily.

            “Daw 103?”  Rey repeated.  “I’ve never heard of it.”

            R2D2 rolled into the cockpit, looking a bit worse for wear.  He let out a long series of beeps and bloops.

            “The edge of the galaxy?” Rey repeated.  “You’re telling me we are beyond the known core systems on a primitive planet that hasn’t achieved space travel; they don’t even travel to other continents?  They can’t really be less advanced than Ewoks.  I heard those creatures worshiped C3PO as a god.”

            R2 let out even more beeps, which caused Chewie to roar.

            “And they have dragons?” Rey wondered what a dragon was and why R2D2 didn’t want to deal with them. 

            Chewie let out a series of barks.

            “OK.  See what we’ll need to do to get the ship fixed.  Then we can figure out how to get home.  I’ll take R2 with me and we’ll go explore the area.  I want to see if I can find any survivors from the Black Squadron.”

            R2 shook his dome emphatically.

            “Would they really think you’re a demon?” Rey couldn’t believe these people were so primitive.  “What even is a demon?”

            R2D2 let out a long, drawn out series of beeps and bloops.

            “Really?”  Rey shook her head.  “Fine, I’ll go look by myself.  I’ll check in tonight.”

            She waited while Chewbacca lowered the ramp.  She knew he was worried about her, but they didn’t have enough supplies for the length of time it would take to fix the Falcon and she had friends in the Black Squadron, friends who would have been caught in the strange wave that had sent them to a primitive planet on the edge of the galaxy. 

            Rey had only made it halfway to the cave’s entrance when a giant spider landed in front of her.  The creature lifted its two front legs to attack.  Rey reacted on instinct; she pulled out her double bladed lightsaber.  The light staff had cannibalized the light saber that had once belonged to Anakin Skywalker and then his son, Luke.  The hilt of the Legacy Saber, as Leia had called it, had been split in two when Rey had tried to take it back from Kylo Ren after they killed Snoke’s Praeton Guard in the throne room of _the Supremacy_.  It had been caught between the pair’s Force calls to it and rather than go to her hand, as it had before, it had split in two.  Then the _Raddus_ had gone into light speed and torn through _the Supremacy_.  Both Rey and Kylo had been thrown apart, and been knocked out.  She’d regained consciousness first.  For a minute she’d looked down at Ben’s unconscious form.  She tried to remind herself to think of him as Kylo Ren, the Dark Force user he chose to be, and not Ben Solo, the man she was developing very strong feelings for.  He had told her only moments before that Ben was the past and he was Kylo Ren.  She had to force herself to leave him as she scooped up the pieces of the lightsaber made her way to Snoke’s personal escape pod.  Even now, she wondered if she could have done it if the Resistance hadn’t been in need of her aid at the time.

            Using the ancient Jedi texts that she had taken with her when she left Ach-to, she’d used the remnants of the saber to create a light staff.  It was more like the weapon she’d learned to use while growing up on the harsh wastelands of Jakku and one she easily wielded.  She brought the staff up in a wide arch and bisected the giant spider.  She kept it out as she navigated to the cave entrance and found herself attacked by two more spiders, which she easily fended off.

            When she emerged from the cave she found herself in a dense forest on a mountain top.  She wasn’t even sure what world she was on, so far it was prettier than Jakku; but it was just as deadly.  She found a downed tie-fighter and gripped her staff as she reached out with the force to sense the pilot.  He was dead.  She held out her hand as she Force pushed the fighter further into the trees.  Hopefully, she and Chewie could use it for spare parts.

            As she continued on, she found an X-Wing fighter.  Reaching out again, she was happy to feel life still in the pilot; although she was in pain.  Rey made her way to the X-Wing and tried to lift the cockpit.  It was stuck.  She looked in and recognized Ygraine; her eyes were closed, but her breathing was even.  Reaching out, she closed her eyes and called on the Force.  She sensed an especially dark place deep under her.  It wasn’t strong in the dark side of the Force; rather it was something outside of the Force, something rejected by the living Force.  It was a rejection of the natural living order.  Rey blocked out the unnatural things and tuned into the living Force. She concentrated on the cockpit and lifted it away.  Then she roused the pilot.  She told her where the Falcon was hidden and called Chewbacca to let him know that there was an injured pilot needing help.  Chewie said he’d send R2D2 out to help.

            The next ship that she found was a modified tie silencer.  She’d seen it before on Takodana.  It was Kylo’s personal fighter.  Was he in there?  Was he all right?  She’d found herself unable to kill him once, could she do it now?  The Force had told her that he still served a purpose, but he had attacked his mother’s wake.

            The cockpit opened.  “Hello, Rey.”  Kylo Ren smiled at her.  “I’m glad you survived the crash.  I suppose that it’s too much to hope that that piece of garbage you were flying in is now scattered across this mountain side, never to plague the galaxy again?”

            “The Falcon is damaged, but Chewie and I will get her flying again,” Rey assured him.  “How’s the tie-silencer?  You modified it yourself, didn’t you?”

            “I’ll get it working,” he assured her.  “Then I’ll take you and your fellow rebels back to execute the lot of you like the war criminals you are.”  Even as he said it, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to kill _her_.  Her friends, sure.  He would have to, though.  He couldn’t let her continue to challenge him and his First Order.

            “You won’t have the chance to try,” she pulled out her double sided lightsaber, or lightstaff as she liked to think of it. 

His eyes widened as he took in the modified hilt of his grandfather’s lightsaber.  The last time he’d seen it, it had split in two.  “That is mine and you broke it.”  He pulled out his own lightsaber.

She rolled her eyes.  “You were just as much at fault for it breaking.  You tried to steal it from me.” 

He still remembered his disappointment and desperation when she had refused his offer to rule the galaxy at his side.  He had presented her with the galaxy, he could have shown and taught her so much, and she’d rejected him.  Not only had she rejected him, she’d tried to take his grandfather’s lightsaber back from him.  “It should have come to me.  It was my legacy, my destiny.”

“Your destiny?” She ignited the dual blades.  “Weren’t you the one who told me to let go of the past?  You said to kill it if I have to.”

He jumped out of the cockpit, his own saber igniting.  The hate she’d once born for him was still gone from her expression, but he didn’t know if he liked this stoic determination that she now blazed with.  She was not just in the enemy camp; she and her friends were actively leading it now.  He swung at her and she easily blocked his swing.

Rey was not surprised that Kylo had attacked her, but it did sadden her.  She quickly blocked his blade with her dual sided lightsaber and counter stroked, only to have him quickly block her.  She let herself tune into the active force, letting it guide her hands and fuel her flame.  She could actually feel Kylo doing the same.  She also saw his face the moment he sensed that otherness that seemed to reject the living force.

He grimaced, but continued to counter her attack.  “What is that?” 

“I don’t know,” she lifted a nearby log, intending to knock him out with it.

“Hold there!”  A man dressed in silver armor and wearing a skirt held a metal sword.  There were other soldiers dressed similarly behind him.  Their armor reminded Rey a bit of the First Order, but this seemed more primitive.  Their weapons definitely were.

“Do not challenge me,” Kylo turned on him, light saber raised.

Behind him, Rey sighed.  She couldn’t stand by and let him slaughter a bunch of locals.  She had no doubt that he could, even if he was injured from the crash.  She had just realized that blood was beginning to seep on his left side.  It was near the same spot where Chewbacca had once hit him with his bow caster.  She telekinetically lifted a rock and hit him across the back of his head.  He looked back at her and then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

“Don’t move, mage,” the Templar with the sword shook his weapon.  She felt him trying to draw on some unknown of nature, something in the Living Force on DAW 103.  There were injured Alliance pilots all over the landscape; she didn’t want to start a war with the locals when they were vulnerable. She holstered her lightsaber, along with Kylo’s, and then raised her hands.

“She just knocked out her fellow Malificarum, Ser Adriann,” another armored soldier stepped forward.  He seemed to be in charge.  “She isn’t going to turn into an abomination and attack us.”

“Yes, Knight Captain,” the first soldier commented.

“You’re going to the Circle with us, miss,” the knight captain announced.  “You and your companion.”

Rey glanced down at Kylo.  She had no choice.


	5. First Order Vs. Tal Vashoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First order crashes in the Vimmark Mountains

General Hux slowly climbed to his feet as he looked around the remains of the Bridge of the _Tarkin_.  Bodies lay in contorted and impossible positions.  As he made it to his feet, he noticed a few other officers slowly standing and assessing their personal damage.  “Report,” his voice cracked.

“We’ve crashed,” First Officer Corina Corrstier. 

“I can see that,” Hux growled.  “Why?  Where are we?”

“I’d suggest you ask Stark, but he’s dead now,” Corrstier pointed to where the navigations officer had sat.  Nothing but ash was left of him.  “I don’t think he’ll be very cooperative now.”

“Where are we?” Hux looked out what was left of the view finder.  All he could see were rocks and trees.

“I suggest we go ask the natives,” Captain Vaughn, the chief pilot, recommended.  “The navigation system is never going to work again.  Once we find civilization we should be able to contact the First Order to come and get us.”

Since he couldn’t think of a better idea, Hux nodded coolly.  “Let’s go, then.”

“Shouldn’t we look for the rest of the survivors first?”  For what seemed like the hundredth time, Corrstier wondered how Hux had become a general. 

“Of course,” Hux sniffed.  “See to organizing a rescue party.”

 

 

There had been a total of four dozen storm troopers and two dozen six officers left alive.  Hux began having Corrina Corrstier organize them into groups.  One was to remain with the ship in an attempt to contact the First Order.  The other was to scout the planet and find supplies.

“I don’t think we will even be able to salvage the communications array,” Captain Tobian confided.  “We’ll have to do with whatever we can find.”

“Of course,” Hux sounded as if he’d already made a proclamation to that affect already.  “We’ll take care of that as the others scout the local area.”

 

 

The group who were to explore the planet scrounged the ship for working weapons and technology and then began to climb out of a large hole in what was once the mess hall.  Those inside could hear the screams and blasters shoot as they engaged a new enemy.

Hux was insulted that the natives of the planet would attack them.  Did they not know the First Order had finally come to them?  “Get out there and help them!”  He shouted to the others.  The other soldiers obeyed, with Hux bringing up the rear.

When his reinforcements reached the fight, half of the team he’d sent out were dead.  The other half had engaged a group of large men with horns on their head.  He wasn’t familiar with the species, but they would pay for the insult.  Most of the enemy wielded archaic swords and bows.  As he exited the ship, an arrow flew by his head.  It was an actual wooden arrow.  He glanced down at the body of two Stormtroopers who had arrows embedded in their neck, in the area where their helmets met their body armor.  His face turned red.  “This is not acceptable!”  He shouted.  “You will surrender and apologize for attacking us.”

“You will surrender your goods and your lives, bas!” the head of those attacking his men yelled back.

Hux drew out his own blaster and targeted the man, but the creature dodged behind a bolder.  The bolt blew chunks off the bolder, but the boulder remained.

Correlian was organizing a small group who slithered between the rocks to get better sightings on their targets.  There were screams as her group took down the horned men.  “Grab their weapons!”  She ordered her men.

Hux snorted.  Why would they need the primitive weapons?  They had blasters; they didn’t need sticks and spears.  He threw himself to the side as an actual spear flew at him.  He countered with his blaster and brought his attacker down.  As he picked himself off from the ground, he noticed two more of the creatures bearing down on him.  Then one of them was hit by a blaster from the back.

“For the Silencers!”  A woman in a First Order Fighter uniform, whose red hair was bound in a tight bun shouted, aiming her blaster to take out another of their enemy.  Caileta An was Kylo Ren’s de facto second in command.  The silencers is what his squad called themselves, after Ren’s Tie Silencer.  Several other pilots cheered as they too, took the attackers from behind.  They quickly had those that attacked the remains of the _Tarkin_ on the run.

“Very good, Commander,” Hux nodded at her.

Her freckled face didn’t even crack a smile.  “Of course it was.  We have a dozen surviving pilots.  I found Kylo Ren’s Tie Silencer, but he has disappeared.  I think he has been captured by the natives.  How many officers and Stormtroopers are left?”

Hux didn’t know anymore, there were several downed officers and Stormtroopers around him.

“I guess math was never his strong suit,” KX-7137 whispered to HW-1483.

“We have seven officers and fourteen Stormtroopers,” Corrstier answered.   “I suggest we find a town and blend in with the natives until we figure out how to make contact with the rest of the First Order.”

“That sounds like a sensible plan,” Caileta agreed.  She holstered her blaster and the two women nodded to each other before glancing at Hux, something in their body language said it was merely for form’s sake.

“Of course,” He lifted his chin.  “Let us proceed.”


	6. I'm Here to Rescue You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke saves Poe and the survivors of the Black Squadron

Poe could swear that a band of Ewoks were doing a complicated dance in his head as he slowly opened his eyes.  What had happened?  The last thing he remembered was the strange bubble coming out of the _Tarkin_ and then he was hurtling through space.  Obviously he had crashed.  He looked around and saw trees.  He was on a planet and one with plenty of oxygen.  He needed to find the rest of his squadron.

“BB-8!” he called to his astrometric droid.

He heard a responding beep and boop.  BB-8 was worried and scared, but all right.

“Let’s go find the others,” he opened the cockpit, even as BB-8 whistled a warning.

“Well, handsome,” Poe heard a woman’s voice.  “What are you?”  She seemed to be addressing BB-8.  “You’re a cutie aren’t you?  I’m Isabela.”

Poe looked up, but didn’t see a woman.  Instead he saw a pair of intense blue eyes gazing down at him from a handsome face with a close cropped black beard.  “You seem less hurt than your friends.  At least I hope they’re your friends.  Are these new inventions out of Tevinter?  I’ve never heard of ships that fall from the sky?  Do they fly?”

Poe looked down at his controls.  “Not anymore.”

“I’m Hawke,” the man introduced himself.  “Garrett Hawke.”

“Poe Dameron,” he took the man’s offered hand and let him help him out.

“Oh, good,” a short man, with a very harry chest, responded.    “We’ve rescued some of your friends.  They were worried about you.”

Poe looked past the man and saw about a dozen members of the black squadron standing behind the strangers.  They were scraped and bleeding, but standing.  George waved at him.  “Thank you for your help.  I’m afraid that some of the First Order are around, though.”

“We already told them that,” Fred informed him.  “They’ve never heard of the First Order.”

“They’re a group from another continent, right?” The woman who had been standing by BB-8 commented.  “You both appear to be.  I’ve never seen anything like your metal friend here; she stroked BB-8’s head.  Is he like a small, metal golem?”

“A what?” Poe was becoming confused.

“Why don’t we take you to the Hanged Man and talk there,” the harry chested man suggested. 

“I think we’ll take them by Ander’s clinic to get patched up first,” Hawke suggested.  “Then we’ll get them fed and find a place for them to live.”  He turned to Poe.  “Don’t worry; I was once a refugee in Kirkwall, too.”

 

 

Poe Dameron watched as a blonde man in strange robes moved his hand slowly over Temmin, his eyes closed.  “What is he doing?”

“He’s checking your friend for injury,” Garrett thought that was obvious.

“Shouldn’t a droid be doing that?” Poe objected.  BB-8 booped at him, pointing out that he hadn’t seen another droid since they had crash landed.

“What’s a droid?” Isabela asked.

BB-8 whistled at her.

“Oh, you are?  Are you a healer, too?” She stroked his head.

He shook his head sadly.

“That’s all right, not all mages are either,” she patted his back.  “It appears your people are like them in some ways or are you a little metal golem?”  When BB-8 beeped back in response, figuring it sounded like a good story, she continued.  “So there are metal golems on other continents who can heal.  I guess that’s handy if they don’t have many healers of their own.”

“You had some internal bleeding near the stomach from your crash,” Anders told Temmin.  I’ve closed the injury, but I’d like to see you back here in a week.”  He turned to L’ulo.   “I’m unsure of your physiology so this might take a little longer.  Don’t worry, though, I know what I’m doing.  Are you from the far west or even beyond the shores of Thedas?  I’ve never seen another member of your race.”

“Beyond Thedas,” L’ulo supposed he should be grateful that Daw 101 was populated by a myriad of races and the primitives weren’t freaking out at the sight of him.

“After this, we’re meeting at the Hanged Man,” Garrett casually mentioned to Anders.  “Would you care to join us?”

“I’m sure that the abomination is too busy seeing to his patients,” a broody elf who had joined them at the clinic growled.  Poe had heard someone call him Fenris.  The man seemed to be a bit territorial around Hawke and eyed Anders suspiciously.  He wondered what an abomination was.  Anders seemed to be a human who could manipulate the Force into healing people.

Anders had looked like he was ready to decline until Fenris’ comment.  “I’d like that.  Besides, I’d like to see our new friends settled.  I have contacts who helped Ferelden refugees.  I’ll see if they can extend their generosity now that King Alistair has urged the Ferelden population to return home.”  He took an hour on L’ulo, and then checked Jessica.

“I have a feeling we aren’t going to get home for a long time,” George whispered to Fred.

“I’ve seen no signs of any communication devices,” Fred agreed.  “Perhaps we could jerry rig a capsule to send out a note into space.  Someone might come across it in another hundred years or so.

 

 

“I’ve heard of a cantina on Tantooine called Mos Eisley,” Fred commented as she looked around before taking a sip out of her glass which was filled something called ale.  “It is said to be a hive of scum and villainy.  I think it is likely considered classy compared to this place.”

“It definitely makes a statement,” George agreed.  He took a sip of his mead.

“I like it,” Poe reclined back and knocked back his whiskey as he listened to Varric describe the wonders that could be found around Kirkwall.  They were going to be set up in a hovel in a place called Darktown, but he figured it couldn’t be much worse than some of the places that the Resistance and Rebellion had hidden.  He knew that some of the First Order must have survived as well and wanted a base before confronting them.

Anders had talked about getting them jobs and supplies, while Hawke offered to teach them some knew skills.  Poe had already worried about how long the battery packs on their blasters would last and the planet seemed too dangerous to go unarmed.  Fred and George already claimed to have encountered a giant spider that was not very friendly.  He would get his squadron settled in and see to them.  Then he would try and find the wreckage of the Millennium Falcon and then the Tarkin.  All would be well… eventually.


	7. Here it is Not Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren are taken to the Gallows

Rey had been taken to a prison by the armored soldiers who called themselves Templars.  They’d presented her, along with Ben, to a mage called Orsino who seemed to be in charge of the other prisoners.  She quickly learned that the other prisoners were similar to the Jedi in the fact that they could bend the Force to their will.  They said they were connected to nature and that it was the Fade that allowed them to do magic.  The Fade was also where they went when they dreamed.

She’d meditated and found this Fade that the others spoke of.  She had difficulty getting into the Fade itself, there was some type of barrier around it that dulled the Living Force and disrupted its flow.  It seemed these mages, as they were called, were able to bypass the barrier and tap from the force within the Fade.

Unfortunately, she and Ben had both agreed that trying to escape from the compound in which they were imprisoned wasn’t practical until they figured out how to get off of the planet.  She did use a Jedi mind trick on one of the Templars so he’d deliver a message to Chewbacca and R2, letting them know what had happened to her.  They sent back a communicator for her. 

Chewie and R2 were both wary of going into the town of Kirkwall.  Rey had been sure that the Templars would freak out if they saw a Wookie.  Those on the Millennium Falcon stayed to the woods for supplies and avoided the town.  Chewbacca did mention that there were bandits all over the mountain side that he could easily get supplies from and he’d found the wreckage of the Tarkin.  He was using it to slowly repair the Falcon.

After ensuring the safety of her crewmates, Rey had then gone about learning some of the tricks that the mages used to tap into the Force to manipulate the weather and create fireballs.  They called it manipulating nature, but it was all part of the Force.  She met a mage whose abilities seemed closer to her own; the mage called herself Ami Sky.  Ami seemed very interested in Rey and Kylo’s origins.  They made up a story that they had come from another continent and their ships had crashed.  The others took their story at face value only, Ami seemed to doubt them.

She’d struck up a friendship with one of the Templars who’d capture her.  Knight Lieutenant Cullen Rutherford had come to check up on her just the day after he’d taken her to the Gallows.  She found he had a dry sense of humor and curls that she wanted to run her fingers through.

“Where are you from?” He asked her as they walked in the courtyard a few weeks after she’d been brought to the mage circle.

“From beyond this continent,” she was trying to be vague.  She knew few in Thedas had ever travelled to one of the other continents.

“Really?”  He flashed her a charming smile.  “Tell me about it.”

She discovered herself telling him of some of the planets she’d visited; she just didn’t tell him that they were on other planets rather than merely other continents.  She even told him about Jakku and was surprised to learn that there was any area similar to it in Northern Orlais, only they didn’t have wrecked ships to scavenge.

Rey also found herself spending more and more time with Kylo; she never bothered to knock any more when she went into his rooms.  As she walked in about three months after they were taken to the Gallows, she saw him meditating.  He was speaking to someone not there.

“You know you must do it,” he was saying.  “It’s the only way to save your people.”

She could sense the dark side swirling around him as he spoke; he was using it to influence whoever he was talking to.  “Ben?”

Kylo jumped and turned to her.  “Rey, I was just…”

“Learning to Force project?”  She deduced.  She imagined he’d wanted to try since his Uncle Luke had fooled him with a Force projection, one so real he hadn’t realized that Luke wasn’t there.

“Are we not both forever learning?” He motioned for her to sit.  “You know I’d like to teach you.”

She thought he was afraid of how much she’d already pulled out of his mind.  “I’m learning a lot from the mages here.  It’s showing me things that I never thought were possible.  Imagine what the ability to create a rainstorm could do for planets like Tantooine.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” he sat down beside her.  “We need to figure out how to get off of this planet first.  If we team up, we could.  You can come with me and help me restore order to our galaxy.”

“Kylo,” it wasn’t Ben who kept asking her to join the darkside, it was Kylo Ren. 

She didn’t see him flinch when she called him Kylo; she was the only one who referred to him as Ben anymore.  The last person who had called him Ben before she did was his father.  She stood to walk out, but he grabbed her wrist.  “No, stay.  It’s just the two of us now, Rey.  I don’t want us to fight.”

She sat back down.  They’d once promised each other that they were no longer alone.  Then they had fought.  He’d killed Snoke for her, it seemed.  Yet in his next breath he had told her to let her friends die and then asked her to join him in ruling the First Order.  Could they forge a friendship when they had such a fundamental difference between them?  “I was hoping you could help me with the Tranquil Mages,” she admitted.

“The people who have somehow been cut off from the Force?” Kylo found something disturbing about them.  “Have you noticed that you can’t feel them anymore?”

“I have,” she admitted.  “It’s rather disturbing.”

“I think we need to help them,” he declared.  “They’ve been cut off by those who would promote chaos and uncertainty.  We must figure out how to help them.”

“The Templars see themselves as keeping order,” she disagreed.  “I would think you’d like them.  Some of them are also the type who would run their own father through.”

He didn’t respond to her provoking comment.  She’d been there when he’d killed his own father and it was one thing she may never forgive.  “It might be dangerous for the Tranquil, but it’s worth the risk.”

She wondered if he truly wanted to help the victims of the Chantry, the church organization that seemed to secretly run all of Thedas, or if he had an alternative reason for trying to reconnect their severed psyches.  Either way, she did want to aid them as well.  She couldn’t imagine what it was like to be completely severed from the Living Force.  “All right,” she settled down beside him.  What did you have in mind?”

 

 

Ami Sky, as she’d come to be known watch as Rey and Kylo talked quietly to one of the Tranquil.  She could not believe that the Force and a cruel twist of fate had somehow brought two Force users to her doorstep.  She wasn’t a hundred percent positive, but she suspected that the man who called himself Kylo Ren was her cousin, Ben.  It had been almost a decade since she had fled to the remote planet of DAW 101 and later been captured by Templars.  Still, this man looked just like the boy she knew; he just went by a new name.  She supposed it wasn’t different than their grandfather changing his name from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader.

She was interested in who Rey was.  She wasn’t one of Skywalker’s pupils, yet she was definitely a Force user.  The only pupils who’d survived were those who’d followed Ben and became the Knights of Ren.  Rey was something different, but powerful.  She spent time a lot of time with Kylo, so she could be a dark force user.  She also spent time with Knight Captain Cullen; Ami didn’t know what that meant about Rey’s character.  Ami wanted to find out.

Meanwhile, she found herself planning to kill Kylo.  Yet she could not figure out how to strike at the man who’d killed her friends.  Nor did she want to get close enough for him to recognize her.  She didn’t need to be reminded that he would likely kill her if he realized who she was.  She would have to bide her time.

“Ami!”  The voice behind her caused her to jump.  It was Rey.  “You’re Ami, aren’t you?”  She turned; Rey was smiling with her, while Kylo slunk back to his room without her.  “I wanted to meet you.  Orsino said your style of magic is close to mine and I was hoping we could study together.”

“I thought you studied with your boyfriend,” Ami tried to judge just what the relationship was between the pair.

“He isn’t my…” Rey hesitated.  “We do study together sometimes, other times we tend to fight.  We have… philosophical… differences that we need to get pass.”

So Rey wasn’t a Dark Force user.  “Sure,” Ami smiled.  “I’d like to help you learn.”

 

 

Kylo Ren returned to his room.  He wished he’d spent more time with Rey.  The longer they were trapped here together, the better chances of bringing her to his side were.  He didn’t want to stay here forever.  Closing his eyes, he reached out again.

Miles away, in Darktown, Anders turned as the projection appeared before him.  Only, it was no longer Anders in control of the body.  He’d merged with the Spirit of Justice seven years before.  It was Justice to whom Kylo Ren spoke.


	8. Scoundrels Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and the First Order survivors settle into Kirkwall.

Hux led his people into Kirkwall.  He was greeted by a guard who went off about some refugee problem that should have ended years before.  He didn’t bother to let the man drone on.  Rather, he had one of his own soldiers use their blaster on the hapless guard.  Those guards nearby ran rather than confront the First Order force.

They then marched into what they deemed to be the nicest part of town and picked a new headquarters.  They were greeted by a snooty butler, whom Hux shot himself, and a hysterical young woman named Fifi.  At least that was what her father called her.

The Comte De Launcet was given the choice to serve the First Order or die.  He chose foolishly.  The Comte’s wife and daughters, though, were quick enough to see the wisdom of order and compliancy.  They helped guide the First Order Officers and Stormtroopers in the way of the continent that they called Thedas. 

Hux decided to lay low until he managed to find a way to communicate with his treasured Phasma.  He assigned a task force to deal with the matter.

Eventually, to fund the order, he got a foothold in the smugglers of Kirkwall.  He planned to take over the city using those who dealt in crime and the underworld in the turbulent cities.  His only problem was the city’s efficient guard.  They might have been a real problem if the city had a true leader, but for some reason no new Viscount was ever appointed.  Things were moving along as planned and then an explosion rocked Kirkwall.


	9. Boom Goes the Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's attempts to calm things in Kirkwall do not work out.

Garrett Hawke left his estate in Hightown with Varric, Isabela, and Anders.  The small group had a full day planned.  They were going to stop by the market to order potions and to find Isabela a new corset.  Then they would lunch at the Hanged Man and check on Poe Dameron and his friends.  The refugees now worked for Hawke.  At first he had planned to put them all to work in his mine.  However, they all turned out to be wonderful sailors, they had all been sailing the flying ships when he found them after all.  So he ended up deciding to offer romantic and touristy boat trips on the Waking Sea and had a small fleet built.  The enterprise was making him a nice dollar.  Who knew people loved to just sail with fine food and music?  Plus, the mine had been attacked by a dragon, again, so he welcomed a new source of income.

“Will you be modeling the new corset for me later?” Hawke slipped an arm around Isabela.  “Perhaps just the corset.”

“I might have to buy a new hat to go with it, too,” she winked at him.

“That might be…” Hawke stopped as a mage went running to him. 

“Thank goodness I’ve found you,” the mage panted.  “I need you to come with me.”

“What’s happened?” Garrett Hawke was sure that whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

“Knight Commander Meredith and the First Enchanter got into a terrible argument,” she, the mage, explained.  “The First Enchanter stormed off to bring the matter before the Grand Cleric, but Meredith gave chase.  I fear there will be blood!”

“Take me to them, before we have more blood running on the streets of Kirkwall,” Hawke had a feeling his little shopping extravaganza was ruined.

 

 

Garrett followed the mage to the bottom of the steps leading up to the chantry.  A large crowd had gathered.  They were watching Knight Commander Meredith and Grand Enchanter Orsino shouting at each other.  Garrett always wondered if they would someday choke the life out of each other or if they just needed to get a room.

“I will have the tower searched.  Top to bottom!”  Meredith’s eyes were narrowed and her fists clenched.

“You can not do that!”  Orsino protested.  “You have no right!”

“When has she cared about rights,” Isabela muttered.  Meredith had been blocking the appointment of a new viscount for years now.  She had been using that absence to try and wrestle control of Kirkwall for herself.  The people had protested, but Grand Cleric Elthina hadn’t even said boo.  Meredith had even tried to go after Aveline, the Captain of the Guard, and a good friend of Hawke’s.  They’d managed to beat her back that one time.

“I have every right,” Meredith declared.  Indeed, she’d come to think of the entire city as hers to command.  “You are harboring blood mages and I intend to root them out before they infect the city!”

“We’d have fewer bloodmages in this city if we didn’t have an insane Knight Commander,” Varric commented.  “Hell, she probably thinks I’m a blood mage.”

“Blood magic!” Orsino scoffed.  “Where do you not see blood magic?  My people can not sneeze without you accusing them of corruption.”

Somehow, Meredith’s eyes narrowed even more.  “Do not trifle with me, mage.  My patience is at an end.”

            Orsino guffawed.  “A wonder that I never saw it begin!”

            Garrett had to give him that.  Meredith had seemed wacked from the moment he met her.  “Are you lovebirds at it again?  You need to go get a room.”

            “What are you doing here?” Meredith growled.

            “I sent for him,” Orsino admitted.  “The people deserve to know what you’ve been up to, Meredith.”

            Meredith whirled on him.  “What I have done is protect the people of this city time and again.  You and your unholy followers are a plague upon Thedas.  Yet I have protected you mages from your curse and your own stupidity.”  She turned back to Garrett.  “And I will not stop doing it.  I will not lower our guard.  I dare not.”

            Garrett turned to Orsino.  He’d fought enough bloodmages on the streets of Kirkwall.  “Is there any truth to what she’s saying?”

            Orsino slammed his fist into his own open palm and then shook his hand from the pain.  “This is only her latest accusations, nothing more!  And what if she does not find what she’s looking for?  How much further will she go to root out something that isn’t there?”

            Meredith turned and smiled at Garrett.  “The Champion knows better than anyone how deep the Circle’s corruption goes.  His own mother was killed by a bloodmage.  I must find the source!”

            “You two fighting won’t help anyone,” Garrett’s voice was firm, yet there was an edge of weariness.  “There must be some way we can work this out.”

            “Are we mages to be forever persecuted for what we are?”  Orsino challenged.  “Does the act of defending ourselves confirm our guilt?”

            “What other option do we have?” Meredith’s shoulders slumped.  “Tell me Champion that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power.”

            Garrett’s jaw’s clenched and his eyes narrowed on Meredith.  “They’re not the only ones who seek power.”

            Orsino took the moment and stepped forward.  “You see us all as villains, but it is not so.”

            Meredith’s shoulders slumped.  “I know and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant.  If you can not tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant.”

            “This is getting us nowhere,” Orsino turned and began to climb the stairs.  “Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this.”

            Meredith grabbed Orsino and dragged him back down.  “You will not bring Her Grace into this.”

            Anders stepped forward into the fight.  “The Grand Cleric can not help you!”  He carried his staff prominently, as if flaunting that he was a mage walking free in the city.

            “Explain yourself, mage,” Meredith stepped before him.  “The only reason you are not in the Gallows right now is that your status as a Grey Warden protects you.”

            “What about all of the good his clinic does?” Orsino challenged.  “Can you not even see that, Meredith?”

            Anders got even further into Meredith’s face.  “I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailers?” He turned to Orison, making it plain that the last part referred to him.

            “How dare you speak…” Orsino began

            Anders cut him off.  “The Circle has failed us, Orsino,” his voice became deeper and had an echoing quality to it.  It was no longer Anders speaking, but Justice.  Or rather, it was the spirit that was once known as Justice speaking, for Justice had been corrupted.  Through Anders inability to help save his people and the manipulations of a Dark Force Master who had been working on him from inside the Gallows for months, Justice had become Vengeance and he was ready for some payback.  His eyes glowed blue and bluish lightning crisscrossed his skin.  “Even you should be able to see that.  The time has come to act.  There can be no half measures.”

            “Anders,” Hawke’s voice was quiet, but intense.  “What have you done?”

            Anders voice became a bit more normal, but his words were chilling.  “There can be turning back.” 

            The ground around them began to shake as inside the chantry, a large pillar of light erupted from the basement and grew.  The pillar the spread.  It blew out of every high point of the chantry, while it crisscrossed and exploded sideways out of the building as well.  The large statues of Andraste in the front fell as two beams of lights reached up into the heavens.  Pieces of the building vortexed around the light and then scattered into the sky.  When the lights disappeared, the chantry was gone.

            “Maker, have mercy,” Meredith’s voice was breathy.

            Anders turned to look at Hawke.  “There can be no peace.”

            Beside them, their comrade, Sebastian, fell to his knees.  “Maker, no!  Elthina, no!  She was your most faithful, you’re most beloved.  Why didn’t she listen to me?”

            “Where did you come from?” Hawke eyed his sort of friend.  He hadn’t been with Hawke’s group.

            “I was on my way to the chantry to pray!”  Sebastian wailed.  “If only I had been a little faster, I could have died with my beloved Elthina!”

            “Oh, get up?” Varric rolled his eyes.  This was not the time for histrionics.  Their buddy had just blown up a church building.  “She wasn’t the most beloved.  That was Andraste.”

            Sebastian stood and extended a hand, blessing those who had been in the chantry.  “Blessed be the faithful that they return to Your Right Hand.”

            “Why?” Orsino turned on Anders.  “Why would you do such a thing?”     

            Anders looked at him as if he were an idiot.  “I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise.”

            Meredith turned accusing eyes on Garrett Hawke.  “The Grand Cleric has been slain by magic, the chantry destroyed.”

            “Yes, I saw that,” Garrett agreed.

            Meredith turned to address her men.  “As Knight Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Rite of Annulment.  Every mage in the Circle is to be executed.  Immediately.”

            Orsino turned to Hawke and threw his hands out.  “The Circle didn’t even do this.  Champion, you can’t let her.  Help us stop this madness.”

            Meredith also turned to him.  “And I demand you stand with us.  Even you must see that this outrage can not be tolerated.”

            “Why are we debating the Rite of Annulment when the monster who is responsible for this is right here?” Sebastian demanded to know.  He was determined to see Ander’s blood flow.  “I swear to you, I’ll kill him.”

            Ander’s gave Sebastian a disdaining look.  “It can’t be stopped now.  It’s time to choose.  The Circles have been suffering from injustice; not just here, but throughout Thedas.  Mages have suffered at the hands of the Templar and the Chantry for too long.”

            “Elthina was not the Circle,” Sebastian objected.  “She was a good woman and you murdered her!”

            “Elthina could have stopped Meredith and many of the injustices taking place in the Circle long ago,” Varric disagreed.  “She chose to do nothing.”

            “You’ve doomed us all!” Orsino cried.

            Anders looked down his nose at the Grand Enchanter.  “We were already doomed.  Our choice was a quick death now or a slow one later.  I’d rather die fighting.”

            “I won’t stay my hand now,” Meredith assured them.  “The people will demand blood.  They will all turn on you mages.”

            “I will not let you slaughter my people,” Hawke took his staff off of his back.  “I will protect the mages from you, Meredith.”

            “What of Anders?” Sebastian demanded.

            “I’ll also protect my people,” Anders answered.

            “You heard him,” Hawke stood by his friend.

            “The mages would become magisters if you let them,” Fenris growled.  He approached the group, with Aveline at his side. 

            “Fenris, I’m a mage,” Hawke twirled his staff and wondered if all of his friends were about to come out of the woodwork.  “When did you forget that?”

            “Are you sure about this, Hawke?” Varric unholstered Bianca, his crossbow.  “Even you may not win this.”

            “I know we can do this,” Merrill approached the group.  “I was coming to the chantry to demand Elthina do something about those struggling to get by in the Alienage when I saw the explosion.  We can protect our people from the Templars, Hawke.  I know we can win.”

            “Oh, shit,” Isabela adjusted the new hat she was wearing.  “What did you get yourself into this time, Isabela?  This is what happens when you fall for a pair of pretty eyes.”

            “Think carefully, Champion,” Meredith warned.  “Stand with them and you face their fate.”

            “Gladly,” Garrett stopped twirling his staff and brought the hilt down on the ground.  He looked Meredith square in the eyes.  “You’re insane Meredith.  You aren’t playing with a full deck; you’ve got a two and a joker.  I am a mage, like my father before me, and I will stand with my people.”

            “Thank the Maker,” Orsino breathed.

            “It’s a mistake, but I won’t abandon you,” Fenris swore.  “I know you, at least, do not covet power.”

            “I see what you are trying to do,” Aveline added.  “My place is with you.”

            “You are a fool, Champion,” Meredith sneered. 

            “Who is the more foolish?” Garrett challenged.  “The fool or the lunatic bent on genocide?”

            “Kill them all,” Meredith ordered as she stormed away.  “I will rouse the rest of the order.”

            “Go!”  Orsino ordered his mages.  “Get to the Gallows before it’s too late.”

            Meredith’s men were foolish enough to attack Garrett Hawke and his friends.  Soon, their corpses scattered the steps to what was once the Chantry of Kirkwall.


	10. Congratulations, You Are Being Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dameron and the Black Squadron help rescue the mages in The Gallows.

Rey slowly woke up as screaming filled the Gallows.  She lifted her head and looked around.  She was in Kylo’s rooms, again.  They’d gone there to discuss theory after managing to bridge George the Tranquil’s mind back to the Fade.  It had been a success, but it had also taxed her strength.  She’d fallen asleep the moment she’d sat on the bed.  She felt a blanket around her and figured that Kylo must have tucked her in.

“Something’s wrong,” it was then that she realized Kylo was laying on top of the blankets, beside her. 

“I’ll go check it out,” she slowly crawled out of the bed.

“No,” he grabbed her hand.  “Don’t you sense the fear out there?  The Templars are attacking the mages.”

“We need to help them,” Rey insisted.

“This is our chance to escape,” Kylo countered.

“Ben…” She saw his expression harden.  She was dealing with Kylo now.

“Come with me,” he held out his hand.  “Let the mages die, this conflict is of their making and not ours.”

She shook her head sadly.  “I have to help them; I can’t let them be slaughtered.  I want you to help me.”

He reached under his bed and pulled out their light sabers.  He handed her double saber to her.  Rey was shocked.  They had once fought over the light saber that was the base of her duel sided saber.  The last fight over it is what caused the base to split in two.  She couldn’t believe he was just giving it back to her now.  Another question escaped her lips.  “How long have you had these?”

“Since the first day I was here.  I had Meredith, herself, bring them to me.  Her mind was easily manipulated,” Kylo admitted.  “I’ve always planned to escape from this place, but I want you to come with me.”

“Stay and fight,” she pleaded again.  She could hear more screams.  “We need you.”

“We need?”  He repeated, ignoring the screams and cries.  “What about what you need?”

“I need to go save those people and I need your help,” she responded.

He just shook his head.  “Stay safe, Rey.”  He leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Rey looked after him for a moment and then ignited her lightsaber.  She would save the mages, even if no one else would.  She ran out of the room and cut down the first Templar who charged her and then another and another, as she gathered the surviving mages together.  She found Ami, who was eyeing her double sided light saber speculatively. 

“Interesting staff,” was all Ami said.

“Ami, go find Orsino,” she ordered.

It was George who answered, though.  “Orsino is in the courtyard with Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.  Hawke is trying to save us, but Orsino has gone crazy and turn himself into a monster made of corpses.”  He was shaking a bit and there was a tear streak coming from his eyes.

“What?”  Ami went running out into the courtyard and then back in.  “He’s telling the truth.  Hawke and his friends are fighting him now.”

Rey debated whether to stay in the tower and defend it from the Templars or to attempt and escape.  She took her light saber and cut a hole in the brick out of the back door.  Then she closed her eyes and reached out.  She’d felt a familiar presence in the water behind the Gallows several times before.  This time, she reached out to it.  “Poe… Poe Dameron, hear me.”  She heard him whisper her name.  “I need you to come behind the gallows,” she continued to give him instructions for several minutes. 

It was only ten minutes until a ship appeared in the water behind the Gallows.  BB-8 beeped excitedly at her.

“What is that?” One of the mages eyed the droid suspiciously.

“It is my metal golem companion,” Poe grinned.  “Rey, I thought the Falcon must have been destroyed.  “BB-8 kept telling me you were nearby, but I didn’t believe him.”

“So you could hear me,” she looked to the droid.  She’d practiced Force connecting with him a few times, but had never been sure that she was getting through.  She turned back to Poe.  “The Templars have gone crazy; we need to get out of here.”

“Welcome aboard,” he helped the first of those they were rescuing down.


	11. Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance and First Order look for their missing Members

Captain Phasma stood stark still as her baby blue eyes glared out of her helmet.  “What do you mean you still aren’t sure what system they could be in?”

“They were going faster than light speed when they went into hyper drive,” the hapless lieutenant explained.  We have plotted out every point in the galaxy where they could have ended up.  They could be anywhere from the Shepherd system to the Gaider system.”

            “Gaider?” Phasma didn’t want to admit that she’d never heard of that system.

            “It’s on the Laidlaw arm of the galaxy,” the Lieutenant further explained.  “They are far from the core systems.  It will take a lot of time and man power to search for survivors.”

            “Hu… our Supreme leader and top general are still missing,” Phasma hissed.  “You will find them.”

            “Yes, captain,” Lieutenant Green would say goodbye to his friends not on the mission and plan to be away for years.  “What type of communicators are the ships equipped with? The Gaider system is an outlying system. Communications will be difficult.”

            Phasma knew he couldn’t see her roll her eyes.  “You can take whatever ships and equipment you want.  These are our leaders after all.”  She was an effective captain, but she didn’t want to lead the first order on her own.

 

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Command D’Acy eyed Finn and Rose warily. 

            “We can’t just abandon our friends,” Rose insisted.  She just hoped that Finn’s enthusiasm about looking for the missing black squadron and the Millennium Falcon was because all of their friends were missing and was not a return to his obsession with Rey.

            “We need to do this for them,” Finn insisted.  “Poe, Rey, Chewie… we can’t just abandon them.”

            “I’ve tried to recreate the accident, using models, and the trajectory of where the ships would have been thrown,” Rose explained.  “I have reason to believe they are somewhere in the Laidlaw arm of the galaxy, perhaps as far as the Gaider system.”

            “That’s pretty remote,” D’Acy warned.  “If you insist on going, though, I’ll provide you with a ship and manpower.  The Rebellion is suffering without some of its leaders and Rey is the only Jedi we have.  Do it.  May the Force be with you.”


	12. The Alien and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finds a new teacher.

Ami gazed at the mountain side around her.  It had been a year since the explosion at the Chantry and she was still glad to be free of the prison that she’d been forced to cower in for years.  She had slipped away from the other mages from the Gallows as soon as she could and went into town to find her mother.  Her mother had been killed when the Arishok had sacked the town years earlier.  She then travelled to Tevinter.

            She had hoped to further train and develop her powers so she could go back to the Free Marches and kill Kylo Ren.  The Dark Force user was too powerful for her to take on.  She could summon some elements and her telekinesis had greatly improved, but she’d seen Kylo take control of a well-trained Templar and stop a fireball in mid-air, he’d been practicing with Rey the second time.  She would come back and defeat him.

            After she left the Free Marches, things had gotten worse in Thedas.  There was a meeting of the different colleges of magi at the White Spire in Orlais.  Ami wasn’t sure exactly where it was, but knew it was near the Chantry’s seat of power.  The colleges voted to rebel against the Templars and Chantry and the Templars had immediately attacked.  Now both groups were at war and neither would listen to the Divine.

            She was now on a mountainside near the town of Solas.  She closed her eyes, working on her mental powers.  She supposed that it wouldn’t hurt to use a little force persuasion when she looked for a new teacher.  As she closed her eyes and sent her senses out, she felt a power nearby.  It was a person in a nearby cave, a powerful person. 

            Slowly standing, she followed the source of power.  The cave was dark, but the crystal at the top of the mage’s staff she carried showed her the way.  She found the source, finally.  It was a slumbering elf.  He was lying on a soft blanket, fast asleep.  Was he an escaped slave?  She’d heard that Tevinter enslaved their elves.  Perhaps he planned to slip out when night fell. 

            Kneeling beside him, she examined him.  This seemed to be a magic induced slumber. She reached out with the Force and connected to his mind, slowly bringing him awake.  The elf sluggishly opened his eyes and blinked up at her.  “You aren’t one of the Evanuris.”

            “The who?”  She’d never heard of the Evanuris.

            The man shook his head.  “I must have been asleep longer than I thought.  I am Solas.”

            “Like the town nearby?” She wondered if he’d been named for it.  “I’m Ami.  I was looking for a teacher.  I… well, I have powers I don’t know how to use.  My mother didn’t want me learning.”

            “She didn’t want you learning to control your magic?” Solas was shocked.  “What parent would not teach their child to utilize their gifts.”  He eyed her.  “I’ve never worked with one of your people, but I’ll be happy to help.  I could use your aid and would be glad to teach you in exchange.”  Ami sat in silence while Solas revealed his plans.

            When Solas was done, Ami told him everything.  She told him who she really was and her desires for vengeance and justice against a superior foe.

 

 

            Ami accompanied Solas back to Southern Thedas.  She learned a lot of new magic theory from him.  He taught her about the Fade and veil that separated the Fade from the rest of Daw 103.  He also taught her Spirit magic.  He also taught her to improve her art.  Her mother had tried to teach her how to embroider and how to paint.  She found that Solas was a talented painter himself, but they had little time to paint while travelling.  It would be hard to carry a canvas. 

            Solas also gave her instructions on the wooden flute.  She’d first picked up the instrument when she’d been take to the mage circle.  She was thrilled to find that her new teacher played the wooden flute for the same reasons she did; not only was it a beautiful sounding instrument, but it was light and easy to travel with.  They would sit on rocks or the grass along the road and play duets together. 

            As they traveled, she also noticed Solas playing with a ball.  One day he handed it to her and asked her to open it.  She wasn’t sure what he meant.  She could feel a latent power to it.  She used the Force to connect herself to the ball, but she was unable to meld it to her will.  It rejected her.  She was sure that it would take someone stronger than her to manipulate the thing.  “What is this?”  She asked.  “I can feel power in it, but I can’t access it.”

            “Neither can I,” Solas’ voice was dejected.  “Not yet anyway.”

            They were near the Vimmark Mountains when they ran into a small group of Grey Wardens.  The group was led by a mage Warden named Larius.  They travelled with the Wardens for a few days.  The Wardens told them about the war being waged between the Templars and Mages.  It seemed that most of the action was taking place in the Hinterlands.  The Divine was calling a conclave to try and settle the dispute.

            On Ami’s last day with the Wardens, Solas took Larius aside and spoke with him.  He took the ball and handed it to Larius.  Larius nodded and clutched it to his chest.  She heard him say that he had some ideas about how to open it.  Then Solas came back and led her away.


	13. The Elder One's First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order finds a new ally.

After the destruction of the chantry in Kirkwall and the Battle of the Gallows, Kylo Ren appeared at the Comte de Launcet’s estate with a dozen mages in tow.  These were mages that he had been secretly communicating with while in the Gallows.  They were mages who were tired of being oppressed by the Templars and were not afraid to use magic forbidden by the Chantry.

            Hux’s reaction to seeing Kylo Ren on what he now considered his threshold was a step back and a slight gasp.  “What are you…?  Um, I mean, I’m ecstatic to see you’re still alive, Supreme Leader,” his words were dry.

            “I’m sure you are,” Kylo’s voice was flat, but a note of sarcasm was at the edge.  “I’m glad to see you kept our survivors from the crash safe while I… saw to other things.”

            “Wasn’t he trapped in the Gallows, Brigit?” The Stormtrooper formerly known as KX7137 turned to his companion.

            “He was, Seamus,” the former Stormtrooper whose name had merely been HW-1483 agreed.  “Don’t point that out to him, though.  You know his temper tantrums.  We’ve just redecorated the foyer, I don’t want to decorate it again.”

            “Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux’s teeth were gritted.  “I have also implemented a plan to take over this city.  Once we have Kirkwall secured, we can move against the rest of Thedas.”

            “Kirkwall is on fire,” Kylo announced.  “We need to leave this city and move from there.  I suggest that we ally with the mages and use their anger against the Templars and Chantry to unite Thedas under our rule.  They will live free and we can bring order to this planet.  Then we’ll find a way to communicate with the First Order and let them know where we are.”

            “The mages are dangerous and unstable,” Hux disagreed.  “If we truly care about order, we must make and alliance with the Templars and take over from there.  They have discipline and purpose.  These mages are running around and causing chaos in the streets.  I lost a Stormtrooper and an officer to a blood mage just three weeks ago.”

            “The Templars are the puppets of the Chantry,” Kylo disagreed.  “They are only as strong as their last bottle of lyrium.  The mages have real power.”

            The two men stood, arguing the pros and cons of the mages of Thedas versus their Templar companions.”

            “Couldn’t we just agree that getting involved with either group is a bad idea?” Brigit murmured.

            “No,” Seamus shook his head.  “This argument must be resolved and the blood shed over it is for the good of Thedas.”

            Brigit shrugged.  “Should we go get some popcorn and watch them argue?”

            Seamus nodded.  “Let’s.”

            When the pair returned, their leaders were still quarreling.  They sat on a nearby chaise, with the bowl between them as they continued to fight.  The other surviving Stormtroopers joined them soon.

            The next morning, Kylo Ren had headed north towards Tevinter with the mages who had followed him and a handful of storm troopers.

            All of the officers and the rest of the storm troopers went south with General Ameritus Hux as he went to infiltrate the Templars.

 

 

            Kylo had made it to Jantervale when he found a strange man in a dark cloak waiting for him in his room.  The man was holding a strange ball and had a proposition for him.

 

 

            General Hux was in Jader when a message reached him at a tavern that a Grey Warden wanted to speak with him.  The man was waiting at the top of the stairs to the private rooms.  As General Hux climbed the stairs, he noticed a man in a cloak.  The man was wearing a Grey Warden Uniform.   When he’d first approached, he had the impression that the man was short.  Yet as he watched, the man seemed to morph.

            “General Hux,” his voice was deep.  “I have an offer that you’ll want to hear.”


	14. More Buildings Go Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and some of the Black Squadron, along with Rey, escort the Ostwick Cirlce of Magi's representative to the Conclave. There is another explosion.

The Divine had called a conclave to try and settle the war between the Templars and Mages.  She ordered the Templars in and most responded.  The mages were a bit more leary and the Grand Enchanters sent a representative.  That was how Genevieve Trevelyan found herself at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

            Genevieve had been asked by Grand Enchanter Jewliette to attend the conclave in her place.  She could hardly refuse.  The Circle of Magi in Ostwick had reluctantly joined the Mage Rebellion after a visit by Garrett Hawke and then another by Grand Enchantress Fiona.  It was Fiona who had spearheaded the true rebellion of the mages.  A conclave had been called at the White Spire and the Colleges of Magi had all gathered.  They discussed their situation and those who had been made Tranquil.  When they cast their vote, it had been to separate themselves from the Chantry and to declare freedom.  The Templars’ answer had been to attack and attempt to slaughter all the mages gathered at the White Spire.  Only one of the Templar’s number had stood with the mages.  Those who were not going to the Conclave would be in Redcliffe village with Fiona, who had become the leader of the Rebellion.

            Accompanying Genevieve were two other mages from Ostwick, Peter and Wanda.  Plus, a handful of fighters in case things got violent.  Jewliette had sent them from Redcliffe.  She also included, as a guard, a group of refugees from Kirkwall who had been helping the Rebel Mages since the Chantry explosion.  They’d come with survivors of the attack on the Gallows.   The dark haired rebel who seemed to be in charge, was kind of cute and quite charming.  They were also escorting the Kirkwall mage who had become the defacto leader after the incident in that city involving a mage and a destroyed chantry building.  Rey was the only First Enchanter who was not sending a representative and was attending the conclave in person.

            The journey itself only took a day since Haven was about 58 kilometers from Redcliffe village.  Genevieve and her entourage left at daybreak and managed to reach the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven a couple of hours after sunset.  While Genevieve didn’t fear bandits, there was little chance at that point as there were dozens of groups of Templars and mages making their way up the mountains to the temple.  Unlike those in the Hinterlands, these groups were observing the peace implied by the conclave and no group attacked another.  Indeed, she saw a Templar run from his group to a group of mages, he scooped one of the mages up and twirled her in his arms.  She turned to see the dark haired rebel, Poe, smiling at the couple.

            “Ah, forbidden love,” Fred sighed.  “Isn’t it sweet?”

            “Sure,” George snorted.  “Until they are caught in the middle of this terrible war and die horribly.  You know it’s going to happen.”

            “Someone on this planet could still have a happy ending,” Fred insisted.

            George shook his head.  “Whoever the Maker is, He must want his people to suffer.”

            Genevieve had to admit that George might have a point.  Thedas seemed to just go from one disaster after another.  Thirty five or so years before, Ferelden had succeeded in pushing Orlais back out of their lands after fifty eight years of being occupied by their long time enemy.  Just ten years before, Ferelden had suffered a Blight.  It was a true miracle that the Blight had been stopped in a year’s time.  Then six years later, the chantry in Kirkwall had blown up and the Mage-Templar war had begun.  She didn’t want to know what would happen next and hoped she was far from it.

            “I just want a soft bed at this point,” Poe muttered.  “I’m not used to riding horses.”

            “They aren’t much different than fathiers or a bantha,” Rey patted her horse.  “Well, they are faster than bantha’s, but you know what I mean.”

            “What are fathiers and banthas?”  Genevieve had heard rumors that Poe and Rey, along with the rest of their small company were from another continent, but she hadn’t realized all that meant until now.

            Rey began describing the creatures to her as they reached the outer doors of the temple.  They were greeted by a handful of Reverend mothers who had their own sisters and clerics lead them to their beds.  Genevieve found herself in a small room with a small bed.  This was what First Enchanters representatives got?  She supposed she should be lucky that she didn’t have to share a room.  Still, as she lay down, she realized the bed was soft and she was soon asleep.

           

 

Genevieve had been served a breakfast of dried toast and plain porridge for breakfast.  As she watched the oats plop back into her bowl she wondered if this was how chantry sisters ate every day.  It was the first time she felt sorry for them.  She had gone from a life of luxury as a small child, the life of the daughter of a bann, to being imprisoned in the Ostwick Tower of Magi when her magic began to manifest at the age of ten.  However, she’d still had better food than this.  It was true that her family’s money had afforded her certain freedoms and luxuries that other mages did not get, but she had never seen any mage who did not have butter or jam for their toast nor fruits and spices for their porridge. 

She wondered if things were so bad for Erik and Fionnearah.  As the younger children of Bann Trevelyan, they had been sent to the Chantry.  She wondered if they were at they were at the conclave, seeing to the needs of the Reverend Mothers.  She decided to go take a look and started wondering the temple

Ten minutes later, she heard an elderly voice calling out for help.  She turned and followed the voice.

 

 

            “You got your own room?” Poe was a bit jealous of Rey.  She’d met him the next morning and, after breakfast, and they gathered the rest of the rebels together.  They were now about halfway down the mountain.  “I had to share one with George, Simon, Temmin, and BB-8.”

            “I was half surprised he didn’t sleep with the droid,” George confided.

            “You mean they aren’t a couple?” Fred shrugged.  “I’d wondered.  I guess it is Finn he wants to win… his heart that is.”

            “He’s with Rose,” Temmin commented to the pair.  “Our poor commander’s heart was broken.”

            “Poor, man,” Rey patted his shoulder.

            “You should talk,” Poe grinned over at her.  “After Takodana, your name came out of his mouth ten times as often as anyone else’s.”

            “He’s a good friend, but only a friend,” Rey assured him.  “I think you two would be cute together, but he and Rose are a sweet pair.”

            “What about you?” Poe pressed.  “Is there no one who…”  His words cut off as the ground around him rumbled and the temple exploded.

            “Again?” Fred moaned.

 


	15. Helpless in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has been taken prisoner by the Inquisition and is questioned.

The survivors of the destruction of the Temple of Andraste stared at the remains of the building that had held their friends, allies, and enemies.  A large green rift was now in the sky over the ruins.  A few minor demons had popped out of the rift, but nothing that the Chantry’s guards couldn’t handle.  Yet even they were in shock, not only were their friends gone, so was the Divine.  She had been destroyed in the blast.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the rift.  Both were light haired women.  The one behind held out a hand and the other woman tumbled out.  She had light reddish blonde hair and blinked her sea green eyes at them a moment before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Go get Cassandra and Leliana!”  Ivan, the head guard, shouted at one of his underlings.  He ran to the woman’s side and knelt beside her.  She moaned softly, but stayed unconscious.

 

 

Genevieve slowly came back to her senses.  She was lying on a hard floor and her hands and legs were chained.  There were four guards circling her, their swords drawn.  What had happened?  The last thing she remembered, was a voice calling out and following it.  She looked around, she appeared to be in a dungeon.  Slowly, she pulled herself up to her knees.  Her hand hurt.  As she looked down at it, a green glowing scar, slashed across it.  It flared and then settled to just a strange green slash.

The door to the dungeon slammed open and a woman strolled in.  Her dark hair was cut short, except for a braid that wound around her head.  She wore the uniform of a Seeker.  Genevieve had only seen a Seeker twice in her life.  Both times the mages and Templars of the Ostwick circle had had reason for fright.  Once, the Knight Commander had even been executed by the Seeker, as had the Grand Enchanter.  The other time, there had been a murder in the circle.  One of the Templars, a handsome young man whom many of the mage girls fancied, had been found dead.  It had turned out that the man had just been killed in a magic accident.  There had been some question as to whether he’d been a virginal sacrifice, but it turned out that he’d walked in on a sensitive spell at the wrong time.  The mages involved had panicked and moved the body.

Behind the Seeker was another woman.  This one wore light armor and a purple scarf that covered her head.  Holding the leather collar of her armor together was a broach that bore a strange symbol.  It reminded Genevieve of the Chantry’s sun symbol, but there was a sword that ran through it.  As the two women approached, the guards sheathed their swords.

The Seeker circled her while the woman in the woman in the purple scarf circled her.  “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” the Seeker demanded.  “The conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead.  Except for you.”

Genevieve thought back to her friends and companions who were with her.  They were dead?  What if Erik and Fionnearah had been in attendance?  She had to know if they were all right.  How could she, though, when this crazy Seeker obviously thought she’d somehow killed all of those who were attending the conclave.  “You think I’m responsible?”  It was true that a mage had destroyed a chantry building.  This was a temple they spoke of, though, and she’d been in it.

The Seeker grabbed her hand, the one with the strange glowing, green scar, and lifted it.  “Explain _this_.”

            She dropped the hand and the scar began to glow brighter.  “I… can’t.”  She had no idea how she’d gotten the scar.  The last thing she remembered was looking to see if two of her siblings were in attendance at the conclave.

            “What do you mean you can’t?” The Seeker’s voice rose.

            “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” Genevieve insisted.  She hoped someone knew and could heal it for her.

            The Seeker lunged at her.  “You’re lying!”

            The woman in the purple scarf pulled the Seeker off of her.  “We need her, Cassandra.”

            All Genevieve could think about was the others in the conclave.  There was the handsome rogue rebel and the brave mage from the Kirkwall mages, plus their fellow rebels.  What of the mage and Templar they’d seen run into each other’s arms outside of the temple?  “I can’t believe it.  All those people… dead?”

            “Do you remember what happened?  How this began?”  The woman in the purple scarf pressed.

            Genevieve tried to think back.  There was something… after she’d followed a voice.  There was a green haze around the memory… and spiders.  She _hated_ spiders.  “I remember running.  _Things_ were chasing me, and then… a woman?”

            “A woman?”  The lady in the purple scarf repeated.

            “She reached out to me,” Genevieve recalled.  “But then…”  Something had happened.

            “Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” the Seeker, Cassandra, ordered.  “I will take her to the rift.”  She returned to Genevieve and began to remove the cuffs.

            “What _did_ happen?” She needed to know.

            Cassandra helped her to her feet, more gently then Genevieve expected.  “It will be easier to show you.”  She led her out of the dungeons.  “Do you have a name?”

            “I’m Genevieve Trevelyan, the youngest child of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick,” Genevieve revealed.  “Most people call me Evie.”

            “Come Evie,” Cassandra’s voice was definitely less harsh.  “This won’t be pleasant.”


	16. A Little Extra Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey rejoin Genevieve

The people of Haven were obviously not among the most kindhearted and loving people in Thedas.  Genevieve observed this as Cassandra led her out of what she now realized was the local chantry building.  Well, the first thing she noticed was the huge green rift in the sky.  It hovered over the mountains and rocks seemed to drift in it as if it were a tornado that had lifted from the ground.

            “We call it the breach,” Cassandra explained.  “It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.  It’s not the only such rift, just the largest.  All of them were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

            “An explosion can do that?” She’d never heard of such a thing before.

            Cassandra slowly walked back to her.  “This one did.  Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

            As if reacting to Cassandra’s words, the Breach expanded.  The scar on Genevieve’s left hand flared in response.  The pain it caused coursed through her body, driving her to her knees.  Maker, it _hurt_.    She cradled her hand to her stomach.

            Cassandra dropped to her knees in front of her.  “Each time Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.  It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

            She had a mark on her hand that was killing her and Cassandra was telling her that there wasn’t much time.  Were all Seekers such masters of vague understatements?  “You say it may be the key… to doing what?”

            “Closing the Breach,” Cassandra further explained.  “Whether it is possible is something we will discover shortly.  It is our only chance, however.  As well as yours if you aren’t fond of the idea of dying.”          

            Was the Seeker planning to execute her?  Of course she was, she was a Seeker.  The Templars were afraid of them and when scary things got scary, that was bad.  “You still think I did this?  To myself?”

            “I do not believe you did it intentionally,” Cassandra conceded.  “Something clearly went wrong.”

            “Sure, I was just trying to spice up the bland porridge the Conclave insisted on serving for breakfast and I obviously just used the wrong spices,” Genevieve rolled her eyes.  “And if I’m _not_ responsible, then what?”

            “Someone is,” Cassandra insisted.  “And you are our only suspect.  If you wish to prove your innocence, then this is the only way.”

            She let out a deep breath.  She either had to go with the crazy Seeker or let them execute her now.  “I understand.”

            “Then…”  Cassandra’s voice trailed off.

            “I’ll do what I can,” Genevieve conceded. 

            Cassandra helped her up and took her through the village where they might as well have had torches and pitchforks for her.  “They have decided your guilt.  They need it.  The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry.  The Conclave was held here.”

            “Yes, I know about the Conclave.  That’s why I was here,” Genevieve pointed out.  “I also know who the Divine is.  I grew up in a Circle, not under a rock.”

            “It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars,” Cassandra continued, her voice full of devotion.  “She brought their leaders together.  Now, they are dead.”

            Did Cassandra not realize that she was a mage?  Genevieve wondered why else she would be at the temple if not as part of the Conclave.  Did Cassandra think she was just a random villager who had wondered by a large temple and decided to blow it up?

            Two of the villagers peeled away from their fellows and approached them.  Genevieve smiled as she recognized two of the rebels who had accompanied her to the temple.

            “We’re going with you,” Poe announced.

            “Who are you?” Cassandra demanded.  “I’m not going to just let you attack the prisoner when my back is turned.”

            “We have no intention to,” Rey assured her.  “We just want to go with her to the Breach and help.”  She waved her hand, subtly.  “You will let us go with you… won’t you?”

            “Very well,” Cassandra continued her path to the city gates.  She also continued her preaching.  “We lash out at the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves; like she did.  Until the Breach is sealed.”

            Genevieve glanced back at the others.  “She means the Divine.”

            “Oh,” Poe nodded.

            Rey studied Cassandra intently, as if trying to get a good read on her.

            As they stepped through the gates, Cassandra stopped.  “There will be a trial.  I can promise no more.  Come, it is not far.”

            “Where are you taking us?” Genevieve was happy to see two of the rebels who were becoming her friends, but she still didn’t trust the Seeker.

            “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach,” Cassandra explained.  “I’m taking you to some friends who will help you do just that.”

            “I hope they’re more pleasant than your friends here,” Genevieve muttered.


	17. New Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve's group makes their way to the forward camp.

The small group made their way onto the icy fields and parts of the now frozen lake that lay between the Village of Haven and the ruins of the Temple of Andraste.  They had made it to a frozen winding tributary that fed into the main lake.  As they stepped on this ice, the breach spat out a minor rage demon.  Cassandra and Poe launched themselves at the demon.  Cassandra’s sword flashed as she blocked a blast of fire with her shield.

Poe unslung a wood and iron bow.  He laid a strafe of arrows into the demon.

Then a minor despair demon appeared.  Rey blocked an icy blast with her double edged light saber.  A second and third demon appeared. 

            Genevieve took a step back and prepared to blast one with a bolt of lightning.  She tripped over a dead body she hadn’t noticed before.  Beside the body was a staff made from iron and nug leather.  It was far from the quality of staff that she’d had before the temple was destroyed, but it would help to focus her powers.  She grabbed the staff and unleashed chain lightning, followed by a bolt.  The demon screamed as it died.

            Cassandra whirled on Genevieve, brandishing her sword.  “Put the weapon down.”

            “Whoa there, crazy lady,” Poe moved to step between the two women.

            “I don’t need the staff to use magic,” Genevieve pointed out.  “I can do it without it, it was just extra protection.”

            “Is that supposed to reassure me?” Cassandra spat.

            “Oh, like I’m the dangerous one here,” Genevieve rolled her eyes.  “I’m not the one who makes Templars quiver in their boots and pee their skirts.  You just say Seeker and they’re looking around nervously.”

            “You say blood mage and they run for the hills,” Cassandra countered.

            “You say rancor and we all run for the hills,” Poe muttered.  Rey giggled.

            “What?”  The other two women looked at him as if he’d sprouted a second head.  Then at each other and shrugged.

            “I guess you should have a weapon to defend yourself,” Cassandra conceded.  “I can’t do it for you.”

            “Thank you,” Genevieve nodded.

            “I think the real enemies are the demons that just popped up on the other side of that hill,” Rey gestured.

            No one questioned how she’d sensed the demons that weren’t yet visible, they just proceeded with weapons at the ready.

 

 

            After battling another dozen demons, the small group that consisted of a Seeker, a mage, a force user, and Poe could see a green scar in the nearby sky.  Genevieve could hear nearby fighting.

            “We’re getting close to the rift,” Cassandra remarked on the obvious. 

            “That would be the big green tear in the sky, I’d assume,” Genevieve sent out a blast of chain lightning at two demons who were fighting a small group she didn’t recognize.

            “They’ve been popping up all over since the temple exploded,” Rey confirmed.  She unhooked her double bladed light saber and reached out with the Force to hurl one of the demons against the wall of nearby ruins as she bisected another one.

            Cassandra turned on her.  “You’re a mage, too?”

            “Of a sort,” Poe answered for her as he unslung his bow and took aim.  He’d taken up using a bow and arrows during his time in Kirkwall and fighting alongside the rebel mages.  He still preferred a ship to fight in, but found that his fondness for speed and maneuverability blended nicely with his natural dexterity and coordination to make him an impressive rogue.  He jumped up on a nearby wall and then genuflected to get a better aim while taking advantage of now having the high ground.

            Cassandra ran in, lunging at yet another demon.  She blocked an attack by a second one as her sword pierced her target.

            Genevieve electrocuted yet another demon with a well-placed bolt and then noticed yet another of the creatures bearing down on her.  She raised her staff to knock it back, when a well-placed bolt buried itself in the back of the creature’s neck, cutting into its spine.  She looked to see a handsome dwarf, showing off an impressively hirsute chest, cocking an impressive crossbow.  As she rushed to join the group, a bald elf grabbed her wrist. 

“Quickly, before more come through!”  The bald elf lifted her arm, aiming her hand at the rift.  A green light shot from her palm and went through the tear, the rift seem to widen for a second and crackled, then her hand was pulled back.  It was almost like stitching a seam with thread.  The tear in the sky vanished, sewn shut.

She studied the bald elf for a moment.  “What did you do?”

“ _I_ did nothing,” he insisted.  “The credit is yours.”

“I did that?”  She looked down at her hand.  “At least this is good for something.  Well, something besides lighting my way in the dark.  I haven’t tried it as a night light yet, but I’d guess that it would work nicely.”

“We’ll have to go away from the city tonight and try it,” Poe suggested.

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand,” the blonde woman beside the bald elf announced.  “I’m Ami.  This is Solas.  He has a lot of theories about the mark and its relationship to the breach.”

“I hypothesized that the Mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake,” Solas’ voice possessed more than a hint of superiority in it and he had a half smile on his face.  “It seems I was correct.”

“Which means it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra added.

“Possibly,” Solas agreed.  He turned back to Genevieve.  “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know,” the dwarf with the impressively hairy chest fixed the cuffs of his long leather jacket.  “Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.”  He bowed to Genevieve and her friends.  “I’m Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller, and Occasionally Unwelcome Tagalong.”  He winked at Cassandra as he said the last part.  Cassandra closed her eyes and groaned.

Genevieve continued to admire his crossbow.  “That’s a nice crossbow.”

Varric smiled as if someone had called his favorite child a genius.  “That would be Bianca.  She’s feisty.”

“Is she?” Poe eyed the crossbow and then Varric appreciatively.  “I’m Poe Dameron.  It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Rey,” Rey offered a hand, which Varric shook.

“Genevieve Trevelyan,” she smiled at him.  “My friends call me Evie.  Are you with the Chantry?”  That would decide whether or not they were friends.

It was Solas who laughed.  “Was that a serious question?”

“Technically I’m a prisoner,” Varric fixed his gloves.  “Just like you.”

Cassandra snorted in a most unladylike manor.  “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.  Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet, here I am,” Varric threw up his hands.  “Lucky for you, considering current events.”

“I’m thrilled to meet you Varric,” Genevieve grinned at him.

“You may reconsider that stance in time,” Solas warned.

“I did,” Ami muttered.

“Aww,” Varric threw an arm over his eyes dramatically and then clutched his chest.  “I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.  And, Giggler, you’ll change your mind about me once Chuckles gives his stamp of approval.”

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra advanced on Varric.  “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker,” Varric interrupted her.  “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.  You need me.”

“You need all of us,” Poe added.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise as she turned away.

Solas approached Genevieve.  “I’m glad to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept the Mark from Killing you while you slept’,” Varric interpreted.

Genevieve studied the man and then looked at Rey and Poe who both just shrugged.  “You seem to know a great deal about the Mark,” she didn’t manage to keep the hint of suspicion from her voice.

“Solas is an apostate,” Cassandra added.  “He is well versed in such matters.”

“Technically, all mages are apostates, Cassandra,” Solas countered.  Genevieve raised her eyebrow while Rey and Ami nodded in agreement.  It seemed that neither of them minded being called an apostate.  “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of a Circle Mage.”

_Ooooh, wasn’t he special?_   Genevieve turned to Rey and Poe, moving her back to Solas before she rolled her eyes.  Rey giggled, while Poe put a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing.  She smiled at them and then swallowed, schooling her face before she turned back to Solas.

“I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach,” Solas’ voice did little to hide the superior undertones of his words.  “If it is not closed, we are doomed, regardless of origin.”

“I’m glad you’re here to help,” Genevieve went to pat his shoulder, but Solas took a step back.

“It is merely a sensible way to look at life,” Solas gave a little smile.  “Sensibility is in short supply right now.”

“That’s for sure,” Ami agreed with him.

“Cassandra,” Solas turned to the Seeker.  “You should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.  Your prisoner is a mage, but she does not have the power to accomplish what has been done here.”

Genevieve supposed she should be glad of Solas’ help, but she felt a bit insulted by him.

“Understood,” Cassandra nodded.  “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric followed Cassandra.

“Are you sure that she doesn’t have enough power?” Ami followed Solas as they joined Cassandra.

“I am,” he confirmed.

“I sense deception in Solas,” Rey confided as she and Poe joined Genevieve in bringing up the rear.  “He believes in your innocence, but he is hiding something.”

“How can you be sure?” Genevieve eyed the back of Solas’ bald head.  “Everything about him is a bit on the snooty side.”

“I have a feeling and my intuition is… well-tuned,” it was Rey’s turn to be evasive.  She wasn’t sure how to explain some of her Force abilities.

“I’ll keep an eye on him for now,” Poe volunteered, as they made their way through the Valley.

 

 

They encountered several more demons on their way through the Valley.  The demons were dispatched by the group with growing ease.  Rey and Poe had had years to learn to fight together, despite their different styles and Genevieve’s lightning magic was far more formidable than Solas had seemed to give her credit for.  The addition of Varric was greatly appreciated as well.  Ami fought with a staff, but she seemed to still be trying to get a feel for the weapon and her magic was telekinetic in nature, or so it would appear, but her real talent seemed to be barriers.  Solas’ spirit magic added to the barriers and did some damage.

Right before another set of gates, the group encountered yet another rift.  Genevieve moved in as the others covered her back.  Although Solas seemed to become obsessed with a nug that he swore tried to attack him.  She lifted her hand and guided the beam that shot from the mark into the rift.  It fluxed and weakened, but more demons spilled out.  Cassandra and Rey seemed to be waiting for them and cut two down immediately.  The archers took on the third demon. 

Genevieve lifted her hand and shot a second blast into the rift.  It was then that she realized it seemed to weaken the third demon.  When it was dead, she rift seemed ready to close.  She shot the light in, but then pulled back stitching a seam to seal the rip.

“You’re getting quite good at that,” Solas complimented her.

“I’d better,” Genevieve muttered.  “These tears seem to be everywhere.”

“Let’s get moving,” Cassandra motioned to two guards who opened the gates.

“Where weren’t they helping with the fight?” Poe wondered.

As they walked across the bridge the gate had led to, Genevieve recognized the woman with the purple scarf from the chantry dungeons.  Her name was Leliana, Genevieve recalled.  Beside her was a chantry clerk and Genevieve had to wonder why the man was even there. 

The clerk glared at her.  “Here they come.”

The woman in the long chainmaille and purple scarf approached them.  “You made it.  Chancellor Rodrick,” she addressed the clerk.  “This is…”

“I know who she is,” he interrupted.  “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Great, Genevieve huffed.  She was dealing with homicidal religious fanatics.  She opened her mouth to speak, but she hadn’t been the one Rodrick was addressing.

“Order me?” Cassandra’s cocked her head and looked at Rodrick as if he were a slug trying to crawl on her newly polished boots.  “You are a glorified clerk, a bearcat.”

“And you are a thug,” Rodrick countered.  “But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.”

“We served the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana countered.

Rodrick threw his hands up.  “Justinia is dead.  We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”

“There’s a huge breach in the sky,” Genevieve pointed out.  “Doesn’t closing that take priority over making some zealot Reverend Mother Divine?”

“ _You_ brought this on us in the first place,” Rodrick was waving a finger at her.  The hand went down as Cassandra marched towards him.  “Call a retreat, Seeker.  Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra insisted.

“How?” Rodrick shook his head.  You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all of your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple,” Cassandra insisted.  “It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” Leliana countered.  “Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that pass,” Cassandra reminded her.  “It’s too risky."

“Listen to me,” Rodrick demanded.  “Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”  As if to mock his words, the large breach over the temple rumbled and expanded.

The Mark in Genevieve’s hand decided to prove that it was indeed connected to the Breach.  It sent pain shooting up her arm as it caused every nerve in her hand to flair and contract.  She gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out.  She wouldn’t give Rodrick the satisfaction.  After a moment it flared, sparkled, and then went silent.

Cassandra turned to Genevieve.  “How do _you_ think we should proceed.”

            “Now you’re asking what I think?”  None of them had cared what she thought before this. 

            “You have the Mark,” Solas pointed out.

            “And you are the one we must keep alive,” Cassandra added.  “Since we can not agree on or own…”

            So the Mark is what they cared about, not her.  At least it gave her some leverage.  “And you are the one we must keep alive.  “Use the Mountain Path,” she decided.  Someone had to care about those poor lost scouts.  “Let’s move everyone, we know what’s at stake.”

            Cassandra turned to her friend.  “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley.  Everyone.”

            Rodrick stared disgruntledly as everyone passed him, bristling.  “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

            “Aren’t they always,” she made a disgusted noise as she walked by the cleric.

            “Don’t die while we’re gone,” Poe playfully punched Rodrick’s arm as he passed by.


	18. Travelling Through the Mountain Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve's ever growing group travels through the mountain pass. They save some scouts while at it.

“I do not think this was a wise idea,” Solas muttered as Cassandra led the group into the mountain passage.

            “I agree with the elf,” Cassandra muttered.

            “You aren’t worried about your men?” Poe’s expression darkened.

            “You can’t just leave innocent people to die!” Rey objected.

            “The breach is our priority,” Solas insisted.

            “We’ll get there in time,” Ami assured him.  She didn’t notice the suspicious look that Rey shot her way.

            Varric rolled his eyes at his companions, which endeared him to Genevieve who was about to do the same thing.  “Ignore them, Herald.”

            “Herald?”  Genevieve’s brows knit together.  “Why are you calling me Herald?”

            “No one told you?”  He turned to Cassandra.  “What did you tell her, Seeker?”

            “I told her about the Breach,” Cassandra’s voice clipped.

            He turned back to Genevieve.  “She’s still probably treating you better than she did me.  She had her minions go into the Hanged Man and drag me to meet her.  They didn’t even let me finish my glass of ale.”

            “It was your fourth glass,” Cassandra pointed out.

            “That doesn’t matter,” Varric insisted.  “I was drinking and doing business and your goons jumped me and hauled me off to speak with you.  You then started yelling questions at me, wanted me to betray my friends, and stabbed a book!  It was a book I had written.”

            “She stabbed a book?” Genevieve repeated.

            “What did the book ever do to you?”  Rey addressed Cassandra.

            “It… I was making a point,” Cassandra’s voice weakened a bit.

            “A wise man once said that ‘Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counselors, and the most patient of teachers’,” Rey countered.  “I have learned a lot through ancient tomes and the words left by those who went before.”

            “She put a sword through those words, Moonbeam,” Varric countered.

            “That seems like a bit of overkill,” Poe agreed.  “Perhaps there was something in there she didn’t like.”

            “Like Hawke, you mean?” Varric glowered at Cassandra.  “She seems to have something against the Champion of Kirkwall.”

            “Against Garrett?”  Poe already knew of Varric from his time working for Hawke.  He missed the freedom of sailing on the Waking Sea, but the rebellion needed him.  “Who could dislike Garrett?”

            Cassandra didn’t answer as they moved into a deep mine.

            “Ami, you were in the Gallows when the Mage-Templar war began,” Rey broke the silence and revealed that she knew Ami.  “Why aren’t you with the rebel mages?”

            “Why aren’t you?” Ami shot back. 

            “I was sent to the Conclave by Fiona,” Rey revealed.  “I came with Evie, as did Poe as part of our escort.  I never sens… saw you there.”

            “I didn’t have any desire to become an apostate,” Ami shrugged. 

            “We’re all apostates now, whether we intended to become one or not,” Genevieve pointed out.  “Even your dour boyfriend is one now.”

            “She is correct,” Cassandra confirmed.  “I am now a Seeker in the company of four apostates and two rogues.”

            “You like our company, admit it,” Poe grinned at her.

            Cassandra turned away, making a little disgusted noise; but Genevieve saw the blush she was trying to hide.

            “Oh, she likes it,” Varric confirmed.  “Heads up!”  He unholstered Bianca and aimed the crossbow at a wraith that was silently approaching. 

            An arrow shot pass him and embedded itself into the demon.  “There is another one trying to sneak up from the left!”  Poe shouted as he shot another arrow.

            “There is also a rage demon!”  Genevieve sent a bolt of lightning into the second wisp.

            Rey turned on the rage demon and cut through it with her double sided light saber.  Then turned to Cassandra who had lifted her shield and raised her sword.  “I think we got them all.”

            “Your reflexes are awfully fast,” Cassandra observed.

            Rey shrugged.  “I grew up on a rough plan… I mean in a rough country.”

            “Solas is not my boyfriend,” Ami claimed as they continued through the mines.

            “Oh?”  Poe wiggled his eyebrows at her.  “That’s good to know.”  He stumbled over a body, as they stepped back into the sunshine.

            “I guess we know what happened to the scouts you sent ahead, Seeker,” Varric looked down.

            “This isn’t all of them,” Cassandra knelt by one of the scouts.  “There must be more ahead.”  The ones she was looking at appeared to have been killed by wisps.

            Rey closed her eyes briefly.  “The others are still up ahead.”

            “Our priorities must be the Breach,” Solas insisted.  “Unless we seal it soon,  no one is safe.”

            “Aren’t you such a great humanitarian,” Genevieve muttered.

            “We’ll let the glowing hand worry about the Breach, Chuckles,” Varric commented.

            “Solas, how did you heal me, but now show no ability to heal in battle?” Genevieve wondered.  “Are you a healer or not?”

            “I’m not a…” Solas began, but Genevieve stopped paying attention.

            “Oh, elfroot,” she stepped off of the path and picked the plant.  She began harvesting the plant and putting it in Varric’s pack, as she didn’t have one of her own.  “What?”  She looked at the others.  “Elfroot is perfect for making healing potions.  You guys do make healing potions, don’t you?”  She looked to the other mage and the force users who were learning the ways of Thedosian mages.  They all looked elsewhere.

            “I’m glad one of you knows how, although Aiden is more than proficient at potion making,” Cassandra let out a disgusted noise.

            They continued down the path and had only gone a quarter mile when they encountered yet another rift.  This time there were scouts, wearing the same symbol that Cassandra bore on her chest plate, fighting the demons.  Genevieve and her group moved in.  She blasted a shade with a lightning bolt as Rey and Cassandra moved in with their weapons and her archers took position.

            “Lady Cassandra!”   The woman who seemed in charge of the scouts called to her.

            “Lieutenant!”  Cassandra shouted back and actually smiled.  “You’re alive!”

            “Just barely,” the scout swiped at yet another wisp.

            Poe and Varric shot the wraiths that jumped in front of Genevieve, clearing her path to the rift.  She blasted the mark’s power into the rift, weakening it.  It swelled, though, and spat out another four demons.  She hit the closest one with an electric charge and then swept her staff across their midsection.  Rey ran her opponent through as Ami hit a third with a staff.  The scouts cleaned up the others. 

            Genevieve blasted the rift again, this time it stilled.  She then sent the energy through the rift and pulled back to stitch it closed. 

            “Sealed as before,” Ami observed.

            “You’re becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas’ words almost sounded like a compliment.

            Varric gave him a doubting look.  “Let’s hope it works on the big one.”

            “Way to make me feel better,” Genevieve muttered.

            Cassandra helped the head scout up.  “Thank the Maker you finally showed up, Lady Cassandra,” the scout favored her right side.  “I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

            “Thank our prisoner, lieutenant,” Cassandra looked back at Genevieve.  “She insisted we come this way.”

            “The prisoner?” The lieutenant’s voice became more high pitched and a bit louder.  “Then you…?”

            Did they have to keep calling her the prisoner?  Genevieve smiled graciously, trying not to glare at Cassandra.  Every time the Seeker didn’t seem so bad, she’d do something callus like calling her the prisoner instead of Evie or Genevieve.  “It was worth the risk.  I had to save you if I could.”

            “Then you have my thanks and sincere gratitude,” the lieutenant thumped her chest as she gave a little bow.

            Cassandra’s thoughts were more on practicality than giving thanks.  “The way into the Valley is clear for the moment.  Go while you still can.”

            “At once,” the lieutenant nodded.  She turned to her people.  “Let’s move.” 

            Cassandra watched after the people until they’d disappeared into the horizon.  Genevieve chewed her lower lips, speculatively.  Perhaps Cassandra was a better leader than she’d thought.

            “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” Ami commented.

            Cassandra strolled to the head of the group.  “Let’s hurry before that changes.”

            They followed the Seeker further into the pass and down aging steps and broken paths.

            “This is all being done by magic and not technology?” Poe watched the rift that continued to flex on the horizon.

            “Holes in the Fade don’t just happen by accident,” Varric commented.  He glanced at Solas.  “Right?”

            “If enough magic is brought to bear, it’s possible,” Solas assured him.

            “Aren’t there easier ways to make things explode?” Varric countered.

            “That is true,” Solas conceded.

            “We will consider _how_ this happened after the immediate danger has passed,” Cassandra assured him.

            Poe glanced back at Rey.  “I miss being able to make things explode.”

            “So do I,” she assured him.  She’d developed her use of the Force further and had been able to incorporate magic theory into her powers, but she missed being able to zip around in a space ship and target her enemies with laser blasts.

 

 

 


	19. Temple Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve stops the Breach

Genevieve had to stop for a second as she came upon the Temple of Andraste, what was left of it, anyway.  She hadn’t been conscious for long after she stepped out of the Fade and hadn’t registered the extent of the damage.  The temple had been destroyed, which was not the greatest of her horrors.  Some of the dead still stood where they had perished, their mouths open in silent screams.  Others lay, but their horrors of expression and soundless cries were the same.

            The middle of the temple could be seen through layers of low wall.  She looked down to the remains of the inner rooms.  “That’s where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra informed her.

            “We were far enough away not to be caught by the blast,” Poe claimed.  “It was pretty devastating, though.”  He knew that wasn’t quite true.  He remembered Rey lifting a hand and watching the large pieces of temple bounce off of an invisible shield, some hurled in the other direction.

            Varric looked at the stairs that wound down to what used to be the main floor of the temple and then around.  “The Breach is a long way up.”

            Genevieve looked up at the Breach.  It was huge.  She’d closed a few small rifts, but this was massive and Varric was right, it was pretty far up.

            “You’ll be fine,” Poe patted her shoulder.

            “You’re here,” Leliana ran to them, a long bow now perched on her shoulder.  “Thank the Maker.”

            “Leliana,” Cassandra was even gruff with the woman who seemed to be her best friend, Genevieve noticed.  “Have your men take up positions around the temple.  Leliana simply nodded and went to a group of scouts who also carried bows.  Cassandra then walked to Genevieve.  “This is your chance.  Are you ready?”

            Of course she wasn’t ready.  “I’m not even sure where to start trying to take on that thing,” she indicated the Breach.  “How do I even get up to it?”

            “You must,” Ami insisted.

            “This rift was the first,” Solas added.  “It is the Key. Seal it and perhaps we will seal the Breach.”

            “Let’s find a way down,” Cassandra looked around.  “Be careful,” she led them to the remains of stairs. 

            “I need to find a way to get up to it,” Genevieve protested.  “It’s way up there,” she waved vaguely at the sky.  “We’re down here,” she pointed at the ground.  We need to go up, not down.”

            Cassandra began moving along what was once a grand hallway.

            Genevieve looked first at Solas, then Cassandra. “The rift is up there,” she pointed. “Why are we going down?”

Cassandra made a noise and looked at Genevieve with annoyance. “Down isn’t an option at the moment, and we may see something we’ve missed from ground level.” She lifted a delicate eyebrow and continued, “Unless you have another idea?”

Sighing, Genevieve conceded defeat. “No, Seeker. You’re right. I just… It’s not important. Let’s just go.

            They started back through the remains of a hallway, and a voice seemed to come from nowhere.  It was deep and smooth.  “Now is the hour of our victory.  Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing,” there was a slight tremble in Cassandra’s voice.

“At a guess, those who created the Breach,” Solas answered.

“There is something familiar about that voice,” Ami mumbled and then shook her head.

As Genevieve continued through remains of stairs and corridors, she saw strange glowing rocks coming out of the ground.  They were huge.

            “Do you see this, Seeker?”  There was fear in Varric’s voice.

            “I see it Varric, it’s red lyrium,” Cassandra identified the substance.

            “This is what that creepy statue of Meredith at the Gallows looked like,” Poe observed.

            “Why is it here, though?” There was still a quiver in Varric’s tone.

            “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, drawing on it and corrupting it,” Solas suggested.

            “Whatever you do, don’t touch it,” Varric advised.

            “Keep the sacrifice still,” the mystery voice commanded.

            As Genevieve continued down the stairs, there was a new disembodied voice.  “Someone help me!”

            “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”  Cassandra’s own voice was breathy.

            Then there was a third voice.  “What’s going on here?”

            “That’s you!” Cassandra looked back at Genevieve.

            “Help me!”  Justinia screamed again.

            “She called to you for help,” Cassandra’s tone towards Genevieve had considerably softened.

            “I wish I could remember what happened,” Genevieve reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the daunting rift.  The Anchor flared to life yet again.

            Two ghostly forms formed in the sky above them.  One was Divine Justinia, who was being held by some unseen force.  The other was dark, but much taller than the Divine.  His eyes seemed to glow.  Then a ghostly form of Genevieve ran to them.  “What’s going on here?”

            “Run while you can!”  Justinia screamed to her. 

            The other form spoke again.  “We have an intruder.  Kill the mage.” 

            Then there was an explosion.  Those watching were forced to cover their eyes from the bright blast.  When they looked again, the spectral forms were gone.

            “Can you get that back?” Poe murmured to Rey.

            She shook her head.  “That wasn’t something the living Force was creating.  It is almost like a remnant, a ghostly activity where actions of the past are repeated over and over.  My studies have suggested that there was a binding through the Force between people and a place.  The events were so traumatic, that the connection remained and relives the incident.”

            Cassandra’s eyes narrowed at Genevieve.  “You were there!  Who attacked you?  And the Divine, is she… was she….  Was this vision true?  What are we seeing?”

            “I don’t remember!” Genevieve was tired of being yelled at by the crazy Seeker.  No wonder Templars feared the Seekers and when scary things were scared, that was bad. 

            “They were echoes of what happened here,” Ami deduced.

            “Very good, my young apprentice,” Solas nodded.  “That is exactly what we just saw.  The Fade bleeds.”  He studied the sky.  “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily.  I believe that with the Mark, the seal can be opened.  Then it can be sealed properly and safely.  However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

            Cassandra looked at the gathered soldiers.  “That means demons.  Stand ready.”

            The soldiers drew their swords out and surrounded the rift.  Then Leliana moved into the area, her archers drew their bows as they saw her preparing to fight.  One of the archers knocked and arrow and anchored the string back, then he nodded to Cassandra who nodded back.  Cassandra then turned her attention to Genevieve and nodded to her as well.  Then she raised her hand to the large rift and unleashed the power of the Anchor.  She had to admit that it was becoming easier to do so.  It wasn’t so different as using her magic.  The energy ran through the breach in the sky and something shot out.  As she took a step back, she realized it was a large Pride demon.  The demon crouched for a moment and then stood slowly, facing its victims.

            “Now!”  Cassandra lifted her sword.  The archer unleased their arrows.  That just seemed to piss off the demon.

            The creature charged at Cassandra, only to find itself blocked by Poe who hit it with his bow before rolling away.  He fired as he came up, embedding the creature in the neck.

            “It would be a pride demon,” Genevieve muttered.  The one creature who had a built in resistance to lightning, which was evident from the electric whip it created from its own energy.  She had some training in fire and ice spells, but they weren’t nearly as good as her lightning abilities.  She formed a competent fireball and through it at the creature, before raising the anchor and pouring energy into the rift.  As the rift swelled, the demon attacked again.

            Leliana released a bevy of arrows at the creature before diving away from it.  Poe grinned at her.  “I think I’d like to lessons from you,” he waggled his eyebrows and she gave him a half smile in response.

            Then Rey stepped forward.  The creature lashed it’s electric whip.  She caught it with light staff and pulled.  The creature stumbled, giving Cassandra room to lunge in at it once more.  When Genevieve once again blasted anchor energy through the rift, the creature stumbled.  The archers took advantage and released another strafe of arrows. 

            Genevieve threw a halfhearted fireball at the demon before returning her attention to the rift.  She heard the creature scream and saw Rey stab _into_ the demon with her staff.  That was quite the staff.  It fell.  She poured more energy into the rift to stitch it shut.  It gave her more resistance than the previous ones had.  As she pulled back, there was a small explosion and she crumbled to the ground.

 

            Those in the village of Haven watched as the Breach rippled, gave a little explosion, and then settled.  It no longer grew, but was evident in the sky.  Some cheered, others just shrugged.

            “Wow, they did it,” George was surprised.

            “Of course they did,” Fred shrugged.  “That’s why they’re the heroes and do all of the heavy lifting.  Meanwhile, we’re here for emotional support and to give them pats on the back.”

            “I guess it’s better than being there so the First Order has more pilots to shoot at,” George agreed.  “Why don’t we go and get a drink while we wait for the heroes to return.”

            “You just think Flissa’s cute and want to try and catch her eye so you can flirt with her,” Fred pointed out.

            “Yes, but we get to drink, too,” Fred pulled her towards the tavern.  Come on.”


	20. Not Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe carries Evie back to Haven. Rey reports in with Chewbacca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Dragon4ge Day. In honor, I am posting chapters in all of my fictions today.

Poe gently carried Genevieve Trevelyan from the ruins of the Temple of Andraste.  She regained consciousness for only a few minutes before passing out again.  Leliana led him to a little cabin with a small, but soft, bed.  Rey followed him in.  He laid Genevieve down carefully as Rey pulled out her communicator.

            “Chewie,” she spoke into it and received a series of growls in return.  There was even a little howl from Porgins.  She closed her eyes a moment.  “I know, but we’ve been busy and I haven’t had time to check in since the Temple of Andraste exploded.”

            There was an answering growl.

            “He’s not happy,” Poe observed.  “Is he still living in Kirkwall?”

            Rey nodded.  “He went to Aveline, who screamed bloody murder when she first saw him.  Then she welcomed him among her guards.  He is searching for the remains of the _Tarkin_ on his off duty time, hoping he can scrounge up enough parts to fix the Falcon.  Most of the locals believe he is a cousin to the Qunari who have interbred with bears.”  There was another growl.  “I’m in Haven now, Chewie.  We were all outside of the temple when it exploded.”  She listened as he went on and Porgins added a couple of trills.  “I’m sorry I didn’t check in immediately, I wasn’t aware that you already knew what had happened.”

            “Where is my patient?” A small human with a beard and extremely short haircut pushed his way into the room.

            “She’s right here,” Poe smoothed out her blonde curls.  “She passed out after containing that big rift.”

            “Who’s big idea was it for her to pour so much power into the rift?” Adan began examining her.

            “She saved us,” Poe pointed out.

            “That is no excuse,” Adan muttered.  “It was Cassandra, wasn’t it?”

            “Um…” Poe wasn’t willing to betray a leader like that.

            “Yes,” Rey didn’t lie.


	21. Drink Today and Drown All Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going to meet Cassandra at the chantry, as Cassandra demanded, Genevieve goes drinking.

Genevieve Trevelyan had once read a story about an evil wizard who had used a talisman to make his enemies head explode.  As she opened her eyes, she found herself alone in an unfamiliar room.  There was a small table and a chest.  She ultimately realized that she was lying on a small bed and slowly sat up.  As she did so, a small, androgynous looking, elf ran into the room.  So much for privacy.

            “Hello,” she managed.

            The elf screamed, adding to her splitting head ache.  “I’m sorry, my lady.  It’s just that,” the elf stopped when Genevieve let out a low moan.  Well… they fidgeted.  “The Seeker… Lady Cassandra… she wants to talk to you.  She said to send you to her in the chantry when you woke up.  She said _immediately_.”

            Even the local elves were terrified of Seekers, why wasn’t she surprised.  Genevieve slowly stood and the elf went running.  So much for getting help dressing.  She opened the small chest and found a plain tunic and pants, along with a merchant’s armor.  Did they think she needed the protection?  It seemed to be of rogue design, not really something a mage would wear.  She had little choice, though.

            She slowly put on her clothes and then ran a large toothed comb through her curls.  Then she walked out.  There were rows of people waiting for her.  Andraste’s bloody undergarments, forget that!  She closed the door and turned to look around.  She went to the back of the little cabin and opened a window.  Then she crawled through the window, the extra armor did prove useful even if it were heavier than what she liked. 

            She found herself in a forested area, this was better than finding herself facing yet another cabin.  As she crept into the trees, she heard a voice.  Following the sound, she saw Rey’s back.  The other woman was taking to someone, but she couldn’t see who.  Still, it would be better to avoid confronting her friend now, not when she was hiding from Cassandra.  She turned to her left and continued walking, but soon ran into a wall.  Great, she was trapped.

            Genevieve turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.  Unfortunately, she ran out of trees to hide in as she got closer to the chantry.  She let out a deep breath as she walked out of the wooded area, but no one who saw her remarked.  That was when she realized that most of Haven wouldn’t know who she was or at least wouldn’t recognize her immediately.

            She slipped behind the Chantry and wondered if she could make it to the city’s gates without anyone knowing.  She was willing to close the rifts and help, but first the people of Haven had called for her head and now they were lined up outside the cabin where she’d slept.  She still wasn’t sure if they had planned to cheer her actions or try to have her killed again.  Even now, she saw Rodrick arguing with a chantry sister.  She skirted behind the chantry so she’d come out of the area on the opposite side of the cabin.  She’d made it two steps away from the building when she was intercepted.

            “Hello, Thunderbolt,” Varric grinned at her.  “I could have sworn the Seeker left orders for you to join her in the chantry.”

            “My people freed themselves from the enslavement of the chantry, now I’m expected to just take orders from a Seeker,” Maeve’s hands went to her hips.  “I want to help against the rifts, but this it too much.  Besides, did you see all of those people waiting for me?  The last time I saw them, they were calling for my head.  How do I know that some of them won’t try to remove it from my shoulders when I walk pass them?”

            Varric looked at the crowd that was still gathered together.  They looked more celebratory, but he wouldn’t want to walk through them, either.  ‘Good point.  Why don’t we go hide out in the tavern.  You look like you could use a drink.”

 

 

_“Drink today, and drown all sorrow;_  
You shall perhaps not do it tomorrow;  
Best, while you have it, use your breath;  
There is no drinking after death.”

            Varric quoted the short poem to Genevieve as they drank their third round.  He was enjoying a stout ale and was encouraging her to drown her sorrows in mead.

            “I’ve never really drank,” she admitted, her head now swimming.  “There was never an opportunity to in the Circle.  “And…” she hiccupped.  “One had to keep their wits about them in case they attract the wrong type of attention from the Templars.  Most were OK.  Some were even nice.  There were the… other type… though.”

            “I lived in Kirkwall, I think I know what you mean,” Varric assured her.

            “You had to deal with Mad Meredith?”  Genevieve giggled a little.  “At least we didn’t have her.  We had Crazy Carl, but he was kept in check, no one actually made him…”  She lost her concentration for a moment.  “No one actually made him Knight Commander.”

            “Well, hello,” Poe sat down with them.

            Genevieve leaned against him and smiled up at him.  “Has anyone ever told you that you were cute?”

            Poe slipped an arm around her for support.  “How many pints have you had, Evie?”

            She giggled a bit.  He was all concerned about her.  “I think this is my second.”

            “Third,” Varric admitted.  “We are in here hiding out from the Seeker.”

            “Shhh…” Evie lifted a finger to her lips, but missed.  “Don’t tell anyone or she’ll… she’ll find us.  That would be bad.  Seekers are bad, just ask Templars.  They come and everyone gets scared.  Cassandra is scary, really scary.  She scares me.”

            “I can’t blame you for that,” Poe took her drink.  “Why don’t we get something else into you, Evie?  How about some nice Antivan coffee?”  He turned to Varric.  “Are you sure this is only her third?”

            Varric shrugged.  “What can I say?  She’s a light weight.”

            Poe signaled to a barmaid and ordered a hearty beef stew and coffee. 

            She smiled at him.  “I’ll be happy to get you the stew ser, but we don’t have access to that bitter demon drink they are consuming in Antiva.”

            Varric shrugged.  “You should have told me.  I have connections.  We’ll take your strongest tea.”

            “Beef Stew and clove black tea it is,” she smiled at Poe again and walked off.

            “I think she… likes you,” Genevieve reached for her pint again, but Poe pushed it away.  “Oh, come on.  I like the mead, let me have more.”

            “No more for you, Evie,” Poe patted her arm.  “How are you going to face down the Seeker in your condition?”

            “No, no Seeker for me,” she insisted.  “Cassandra’s crazy.”

            “Yes, she is,” Varric lifted his own pint and drank.

            “See,” she pouted to Poe.  “He gets to have more, so do I.”

            “You’re going to have a nice cup of tea and beef stew first,” he insisted.

            “I like beef stew,” she admitted.  “But only when the cook doesn’t put peas in it.  Peas are gross.  They are almost as gross as Brussel sprouts.  Whoever started growing those things and thought they were food?”

            “You can pick any peas out,” he promised her.

            “My father’s cook had the best beef stew recipe,” she recalled.  “She would use a drink made from the root of a sarsaparilla tree in it and she never put in peas.”

            “Probably because she knew you didn’t like them,” Poe observed.

            “She was so kind,” Genevieve recalled.  “She cried when they took me to the tower and would always make my favorite foods when I came home on a visit.”

            “Your father had his own personal cook?” Varric was impressed.

            “He’s a bann,” she admitted.  “In Ostwich… I mean Ostwick,” she still slurred a bit.

            “Here is your stew and tea,” the barmaid set them down in front of her.  “Anything else for you handsome?”  She beamed at Poe.

            He took a drink of Genevieve’s mead.  “More of this and another stew.  Ask the cook if we could get a pot without peas.”

            “For you, I will,” she fluttered her eyelashes at him and then pranced away.

            “Oh, yah, she wants you to explore her secret cave tonight,” Genevieve’s voice was only slightly less slurred.

            “She’s right,” Varric agreed.  “I think Felsea has been trying to catch your eye as well,” he referred to the bar matron and nodded over to where she made drinks behind the bar.

            “That’s all…”  Poe began, but was cut off.

            “Genevieve Trevelyan!”  Cassandra marched towards their table.  “I know I left strict orders for you to meet me in the chantry.”

            “Lay off her, Seeker,” Varric bristled.  “You almost killed her twice now already and she had a crowd of people outside her cabin when she woke up.  You know the villagers who were demanding her head only a few days ago?”

            “We can not have a herald who hides out in taverns,” Cassandra insisted.

            “Herald?”  Genevieve slowly looked at her two companions.  “Who’s a herald.  A herald for who?”  The words were still a bit slurred.

            “Are you drunk?” Cassandra demanded to know of Genevieve.

            The woman in question took a long drink of her tea.  She loved the clove taste.  She took a second drink and then blinked up at Cassandra.  “What was the question again?”

            “She wants to know if you’re drunk,” Varric reminded her.

            “Oh,” she looked over at her now empty pint and then at her tea.  “Am I?  Nah,” she waved a hand.  “I’m not Seeker, runk.”

            “How much alcohol did you put in her, Varric?” Cassandra’s voice rose.

            “She had two and a half pints,” Varric shrugged.

            “He drank the rest of my mead,” Genevieve pointed at Poe.  “I wanted it, but he said no.”

            “Just two and a half pints?” Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

            “Apparently circle mages aren’t allowed to drink often,” Varric shrugged.  “She’s an easy drunk.”

            “Yep, the Templars kept the alcohol to themselves,” Genevieve agreed.  “Spoil sports.”

            “That’s because drunk mages are dangerous,” Cassandra pointed out.  She grabbed Genevieve’s arm and hauled her to her feet.

            “Let go,” Genevieve tried to pull her arm away.  “I’m being repressed again!  Do you see this!”  She called to the other patrons.  “The chantry is oppressing me!”

            “I have to introduce her to Anders,” Varric decided as he watched Cassandra drag Genevieve away.

            Poe grabbed the tea and ran after the two women.


	22. Don't Try Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana explains her, and Cassandra's, plan.

Cassandra dragged Genevieve pass the throng of villagers and into the chantry.  Genevieve was forced to stumble after her and her stomach started rolling.   “Slow down, you brute!”

            “I told you to come over an hour ago,” Cassandra continued to drag her along.

            “Blessings to you, Herald of Andraste,” one of the villagers called.

            “Now you have the villagers calling you the Herald of Andraste?” Genevieve couldn’t believe the Seeker’s gall.  “Was Seeker not a scary enough title?”

            “They aren’t calling me the herald,” Cassandra assured her.  “Which you’d know if you came when I told you to.”

            “You had some frightened elf tell me to come,” Genevieve’s stomach was beginning to roll.  She hadn’t been able to eat any of her stew and the mead was not sitting well.  “Besides, I refuse to answer to the chantry ever again.  I’ve already rebelled.  Besides, I hadn’t eaten in three damn days. I’m hungry. Not only are you oppressing me, but you’re trying to starve me as well ”

            “We’re not the chantry,” she insisted as she dragged her to the end of the log towards a single large, wooden door.  Genevieve could hear arguing from the other side.

            “Have you gone completely mad?” It was Rodrick’s voice.  The Seeker was taking her to the very man who was demanding she be executed.  “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine.”  Yep, they were going to have her hung in Val Royeaux.  She wondered if she should summon a storm now and make a break for it.

            “She is _not_ guilty,” that was Leliana’s voice.  “You will have to get through me if you want to try and take her from Haven.  Believe me, I want you to try.”

            “The prisoner failed, Sister Nightingale,” Rodrick pointed out.  “The Breach is still in the sky.  For all I know, she intended it this way.”

            “I do not believe that,” it was another male voice.  This one was deep and smooth.  Genevieve hated to admit that she wished he’d spoken longer.

            “That is not for any of you to decide,” Rodrick’s voice rose.  “You three serve the chantry.”

            “I don’t serve the chantry,” the deep male voice spoke again.

            “That’s because your kind rebelled,” Rodrick was shouting.

            Genevieve hoped that meant the voice belonged to a fellow mage.  “I don’t want to go in there,” she pulled back against Cassandra.

            “I’ll protect you from Rodrick,” Cassandra vowed.

            “My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor,” Leliana countered.  “As is yours.  I serve the Maker.  You should as well.”

            Cassandra pushed the door open and pulled Genevieve into the room, not realizing that the other woman was turning green.  “We have arrived.”

            “Chain her!”  Rodrick commanded.  “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

            “Disregard that,” Cassandra told the guards.  “Rodrick does not speak for us here, disregard any commands he gives you and leave us.”

            The guards thumped their chests and left.

            “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Rodrick warned.

            “The Breach is stable, but it is still there,” Cassandra pointed out.  “I will not ignore it.”

            “So I’m still a suspect,” Genevieve glared at Rodrick.  Were pissy Chantry Chancellors even worse than Templars and Seekers?  “Even after what I just did at the temple?”  Her voice was now more steady, but she still weaved a bit on her feet.  She didn’t see the other man in the room move towards her.

            “You absolutely are,” Rodrick gave her a look of pure contempt.

            “No!”  Cassandra asserted, despite having just dragged Genevieve to the meeting.  “She is not.”

            “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave,” Leliana moved to stand between Genevieve and Rodrick as the other man, he was blonde with styled curls and golden brown eyes.  He stood a good head taller than her.  “Someone the Most Holy did not expect.  Perhaps they died with the others or have allies that yet live,” she gave Rodrick a pointed look.”

            “ _I_ am a suspect?” Rodrick’s voice was disbelieving.

            “ _You_ and many others,” Leliana assured him.

            “And not the prisoner?” He moved around Leliana to glare at Genevieve. 

            Evie had had it with the man.  She was going to put a lightning bolt through the Chancellor right here and now.  She began to draw on her magic, it was a bit off since she was still drunk, but that didn’t matter.  She felt the blonde man pull her back a moment and stumbled, her stomach rolled again.  “Don’t,” he hissed in her ear.

            “I heard the voices at the temple,” Cassandra revealed.  “The Divine called to her for help.”

            “So her survival?  That thing on her hand?  It’s all a coincidence?” Rodrick crossed his arms and gave Genevieve a look that said he’d never believe it.

            “Providence,” Cassandra insisted.  “The Maker sent her to us in our time of darkest hour.”

            “You heard the woman,” Genevieve agreed.  She decided to add a little scripture to back Cassandra up.  “Though all before me is shadow, the Maker shall be my guide.”

            Cassandra nodded to her.  “We lost everything,” she looked to Genevieve.  “Out of nowhere you came.”

            “The breach remains,” Leliana added.  “And your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

            Rodrick uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the others.  “This is not for you to decide.”

            Cassandra slammed down a book, causing Genevieve’s head to throb.  “You know what this is, Chancellor?” she thrust her finger onto a symbol on the front of the book.  “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.  As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.  We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

            Rodrick stormed out.

            “I’m going, too,” Genevieve turned to leave.

            “Not yet,” the blonde man put a hand on her arm, making her wonder if she was about to be hauled around again.

            “Look, I appreciate you all not handing me over to Rodrick and I’ll help with the rifts, but I need time to process everything… and to lie down.”

            “My lady…” He began.  She pulled her arm back and it was too much for her stomach.  The mead and tea forced their way back up her and cascaded onto his boots.  He let go of her arm.

            She blinked down and then at him.  “Sorry, about that, but I’m going.”

            “You’re going to listen to me first,” Cassandra demanded. 

            “Later,” she stumbled towards the door and swayed.

            “This is ridiculous,” Cassandra grabbed Genevieve and hauled her over her shoulder.  “Do not dare to throw up on me like you did Cullen.”  She marched out, the Leliana and Cullen fallowing behind her.

            “I don’t think I can let you do that, Seeker,” Poe spied Cassandra and rushed after her to save her friend.

            “Don’t try and stop me, rogue,” Cassandra continued to march.

            Genevieve looked up.  Leliana and the man Cassandra had called Cullen didn’t look like they were going to make a move to stop the stark raving mad Seeker, so she reached her hand out to Poe.  “Help.”

            “Don’t try anything,” Cassandra drew her sword and Poe raised his hand, sloshing the tea he still carried.  Cassandra continued on through the gates of Haven to the lake and threw Genevieve in.

            Genevieve rose to the surface sputtering as she got to her feet.  “What if I couldn’t swim?”

            “The water isn’t that deep,” Cassandra shrugged.  “Besides, now Cullen can clean his boots.”  Indeed, the man had taken his boots off and was cleaning them.

            Genevieve had had enough.  She reached out her hand, a noticeable storm gathering around her.  Suddenly, her magic drained and she staggered back.

            “Evie,” Poe rushed to her, but it was Leliana who put an arm around her and helped her out of the water.

            The mana drain hadn’t come from the Seeker, it was Cullen.  Indeed, he was still frowning at her and not even trying to hide what he had done.  “You’re a Templar,” she accused.

            “I was,” he confirmed as he used nearby leaves and grass to clean off the contents of her stomach from his now wet boots.  “I’m one no longer.  I’m now part of the Inquisition.”

            “You still have their powers and are willing to use them against me,” she accused.

            “You would have hurt yourself, summoning lightning like that while standing in a lake,” he was yelling at her.

            “Cullen,” Leliana shook her head as she gently moved Genevieve’s curls from her face.  “We need your help, Evie.  As you heard, we’re resurrecting the Inquisition of old.  This was the Divine’s directive, rebuild the Inquisition of old and find those who will fight the chaos.  We aren’t ready.  We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

            “But we have no choice,” Cassandra added.  “We must act now.”  She knelt before Genevieve.  “With you at our side.”

            “What is the Inquisition of old?” She questioned.  “I’ve never heard of it.”

            “It proceeded the Chantry,” Leliana explained.  “It was people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”

            “After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order,” Cassandra continued.  “But the Templars have lost their way.  We need those who can do what must be done, united under a single banner once more.”

            “But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?”  Genevieve thought Cassandra represented the heavy handedness of the Chantry quite well.

            “Is that what you see?”  Cassandra shook her head.

            “The Chantry will take a while to find a new Divine,” Leliana leaned back on the shore of the lake, letting her feet hand over the water.  “And then it will wait for her direction.”

            “You don’t have that sort of time,” Poe advised.  He sat down beside Genevieve and handed her the now cold tea.

            “You are right, we can not wait,” Cassandra agreed.  “So many grand clerics died at the conclave.  We are on our own, perhaps forever.”

            “You’re trying to start a holy war,” Genevieve accused.

            “We are already at war,” Cassandra countered.  “You are already involved.  It’s Mark is upon you.  As to whether the war is holy, that depends upon what we discover.”

            “If you are truly trying to restore order…” Genevieve looked at the Templar and Seeker, she would have to trust them.

            “That is the plan,” Leliana agreed.

            “Help us fix this before it’s too late,” Cassandra held out a hand to Genevieve.

            Genevieve shook her hand and the two women nodded.  She then used a telekinetic blast to knock the Seeker into the water.  “Agreed and now we’re close to being even.”


	23. Force Bond Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren have a Force Bond chat.

Rey noticed the citizens of Haven gathering in front of Genevieve’s cabin, cheering for her.  She imagined that Genevieve was hiding in the small building, refusing to come out.  The poor thing had been through enough already.

            She looked up at the Breach.  She’d heard the voices in the temple.  Before then, she’d been afraid that Kylo Ren and the survivors of the First Order’s ships had somehow caused the tear in the sky.  It was something they’d do, after all.  The voice wasn’t that of Kylo or even his henchman, Hux.  She had been slowly walking into the wooded area inside Haven’s gates, hoping to find a place to try and get back in tune with the Force.  She’d anticipated being able to use the living Force to see the face of the person who had caused the Breach.

            However, as she though Kylo Ren’s name, there was a familiar ripple in the air.  When she’d felt the ripple after the Kirkwall Chantry had exploded, she’d not just ignored it but worked on creating a barrier to keep Kylo away.  She had been giving the mage rebellion her energy and didn’t know what was left for the two of them to say to each other.  Now she found that she couldn’t manage to block him.

            “Tell the Ancient One that our plans are progressing, but there has been a slight delay,” it was Kylo Ren’s voice.  “The main Breach has been stilled.  My men believe that it was the actions of the False Herald.”  He was standing before her, she was at his back.

            “Yes, my Lord,” she could hear the other person’s response.  That was new.

            “Who is the Ancient One?”  She hadn’t even realized she’d spoken out loud until he stiffened.

            He slowly turned around.  His face lit and then a dark cloud covered it again.  “Rey.  I thought you had found a way to block our bond.”

            “So had I,” she admitted.  “Obviously that was only temporary.  Where are you?  I…” She’d been worried about him.  “I haven’t heard from you since the Mage-Templar war broke out.”

            “I’m safe,” is all he would tell her.  “What about you?  Have you once again joined a band of rebels who are determined to bring chaos to their world?”

            “I’m safe,” she echoed his words.  “Well, safe as any of us can be with rifts that are spitting demons out.  I guess you aren’t having problems with those.”

            “No,” he took a step towards her.  “Have you… have you been hurt by them?”

            “I can take care of myself,” she assured him. 

            “Good,” he took a step back.

            “I could use your help figuring out what caused this,” she was surprised by the pleading in her own voice.

            “I’m sure you could,” his voice was flat.  He would be no help.

            “Stay away from the rifts, I’d hate…” she just shook her head and walked out of the forest.  There was a lake nearby, maybe she’d see if the Force could teach her how to swim.  She heard Han’s voice in her head. ‘ _That’s not how the Force Works_ ’.  She’d never heard him say that, but she could imagine him doing so.

 

 

            Kylo turned, he’d been glad no one else was around when Rey had appeared before him.  He’d only belated realized that those were the times that the Force bond seemed to connect them together.  He was shaken and angry that anyone could cause him to become so.  He hadn’t seen her in over a year and in the back of his mind was a gnawing worry about her.

            He had a new purpose and goal now.  He would help the Ancient One bring order back to Thedas and to embrace unforetold power, power that no dark or light Jedi in memory had ever had.  His own powers would grow until he, too, was unstoppable.

            Yet as he reached his goal, _she’d_ returned.  She looked well and had been standing amongst trees.  His little Junker from Jakku was now surrounded by green.  _No_ , he put a stop to such thoughts.  She wasn’t his.  She was a Jedi, the Light’s rival to his Darkness, and had to be destroyed.  He’d offered her a place in his world and she’d rejected it.  Then he’d offered a place again when the Gallows were attacked and she rejected it again.  He could hope she wasn’t with those who opposed the ancient one, because if she was, he’d annihilate her.

 

 

            When Rey reached the lake, she was greeted with an unexpected sight.  A small group was dispersing.  Genevieve sat on the ground by the lake, holding a tea cup, while Poe cleaned her off.  They were talking quietly to Leliana.  Cullen was about fifty feet away from them and using a cloth and the lake’s water to clean off his boots.  She recognized the former Templar from her own time in the Gallows.

            “Cullen?”  She approached him tentatively.  “I hadn’t realized that you were at the conclave.”

            He looked up at her and smiled.  “Rey!  I wasn’t.  I came to Haven with Seeker Cassandra on another matter.  I didn’t expect to see you, or any of Kirkwall’s mages, again.”

            She sat down beside him.  “I was lucky to enough to be outside the temple when the explosion took place.  How have you been?”

            She spent the hour talking to him companionably, learning of the rebuilding efforts that took place in Kirkwall after she, and her fellow rebels, had left.  She’d heard about a lot of it from her conversations with Chewbacca, but liked getting the insiders perspective.  She also enjoyed learning that the usually stalwart Commander had a sarcastic and humorous side.

            During that time, Poe had stopped by to tell her that he was taking Evie to the tavern to get something to eat.  She promised to rejoin him soon.


	24. Is it a Trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heads of the Inquisition convince Genevieve to go meet a reverend mother.

“So you fell into the Fade, closed a large rift in the sky, and started an Inquisition,” Varric took a long drink of his ale.  “Most people would have spaced that out over more time, Evie.”

            The woman everyone was now calling the Herald of Andraste smiled at him.  “I don’t like to do things small.”  Genevieve sat in Haven’s tavern once again.  Poe Dameron was beside her and Varric Tethras was sitting across from her.  She had black clove tea in front of her.  She’d wanted a glass of wine, but her friends would only let her drink if she was eating at the same time.  She’d have protested, but could still see herself throwing up all over Commander Cullen’s boots.  The Commander had barely said more than three words to her that didn’t have to do with Inquisition business, even though they were now working together.  She was sure the man disliked her on a personal scale.  He was a former Templar, she kept reminding herself.  She didn’t want him to like her.  Why didn’t he like her?  Why did she care so much?

            “Faint hearts never changed the galaxy,” Poe interrupted her thoughts.

            “The whole galaxy?” Genevieve choked on her tea.  “I just want to help Thedas.  Is there life on the other planets in the galaxy?”

            “I’m sure there is,” Poe declared.  Then he added.  “Why should we think we are the Maker’s only children?”  He was growing used to covering up little snafus by using Thedas’ religion. 

            “Perhaps he didn’t turn his back on us, maybe he’s just busy with his other planets,” Varric speculated.

            “So we’re just the children he neglects?” Genevieve didn’t like the sounds of that.

            “My lady,” an elf came up to their table and bowed.  “Lady Cassandra has asked to see you.”

            “Again?”  Genevieve took another sip of her tea.  “I agreed to work with the Inquisition, not for the Seeker personally.  Tell her I’ll get to her eventually.  Where is she?”

            “She’s in the chantry,” the elf responded.  “Sister Nightingale and Lady Josephine are with her.”

            “Who’s Josephine?” Poe wondered.

            “She’s an ambassador Leliana brought in once she and Cassandra formally began the Inquisition,” Genevieve had only met the woman once, even though she now had her own office in the chantry.

            “Aren’t you going to go see what she wants?” Varric wondered as Genevieve took another drink of her tea.

            “Eventually,” she assured him.  “I will not be at the beck and call of any Templar, or even a Seeker, again, though.”  She took another drink and then started asking Poe about his friend Rey.  The two seemed close and she had noticed that Rey had been chatting with Cullen as he trained their soldiers that morning.  She was curious as why he seemed so fond of one mage while he treated another with such disdain.

 

 

            Cassandra was waiting for Genevieve at the doors of the chantry when she arrived.  Genevieve had a small moment of guilt at that.  Cassandra just turned and walked into the building.  “Let’s get to work.”

            Genevieve followed.  Her palm tingled and she looked down at her left hand.  It wasn’t glowing, but the mark was definitely what was causing the discomfort.

            Cassandra looked over to her.  “Does it trouble you?”

            Genevieve was surprised by the other woman’s concern.  “Only when I laugh.”

            Cassandra laughed, shocking Genevieve even more.  “That’s good to know.  I’ll try to keep my jokes to a minimum.  What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach.  You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the Mark has more power; the same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place.”

            “As long as it doesn’t kill me, I’m game to try,” Genevieve shrugged.  Maker knew that Breach needed closing.

            “I won’t let it,” Cassandra swore.  She led Genevieve into the same large room she’d been in before when she’d met Cullen and Leliana had argued with Rodrick.  “I believe you know Commander Cullen, the leader of the Inquisition forces.”

            “Such as they are,” Cullen gazed at Genevieve.  “We lost many forces in the valley and I fear many more before this is through.”

            Did he blame her for those losses because she went through the mountain pass instead of the valley?  She felt like he did, but wouldn’t that have caused even more lives to be lost?  Cassandra spoke again before she could say anything.

            “I do not believe you have formally met Lady Josephine Montilyet,” Cassandra introduced the new advisor, whom Genevieve had only seen at a distance.  “She is our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

            Josephine nodded to her and smiled.  “I’ve heard much, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Trevelyan.”

            “And of course you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra continued.

            “My position here involves a degree of…” Leliana began.

            “She’s our spy master,” Cassandra interrupted.

            “Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana glared at her friend.

            “So now we all have impressive titles,” Genevieve nodded at them.

            “I mentioned that your mark need more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra changed subjects.

            “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana declared.

            “I still disagree,” Cullen countered.   “The Templars could serve just as well.”

            Cassandra let out a long sigh.  “We need power, Commander.  Enough magic poured into that Mark…”

            “Might destroy us all,” Cullen cut her off.  “Templars could suppress the Breach so…”

            “Pure speculation,” Leliana interrupted him.

            “I was a Templar,” he reminded them.  “I know what they’re capable of.”

            “Unfortunately, neither group will even talk to us yet,” Josephine pointed out.  “The Chantry has denounced us, the Inquisition, and you specifically,” she told Genevieve.

            “Well, that didn’t take long,” Genevieve gave a little, lady like snort.  “Can I denounce them in return?  If I’m the Herald of Andraste, can’t I say who speaks for her?”

            “Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?”  Cullen gripped the hilt of his sword.

            “Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste,” Josephine conceded.  “And that frightens the Chantry.  The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.”

            “It’s Chancellor Rodrick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra declared. 

            “It limits our options,” Josephine explained.  “Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.”

            “I didn’t ask to be the Herald of Andraste,” Genevieve protested.  “I don’t even like the title.”

            “It does take some getting used to,” Cullen agreed, a hint of humor in his voice.  “It’s quite the title.”

            “But I _am_ one of the mages,” Genevieve pointed out.  “Why can’t I approach my own people?”

            “There is something you can do,” Leliana assured her.  “There is a Reverend mother, Sister Giselle who is anxious to meet you.  She is not far and knows those involved better than I do.  Her assistance could be invaluable.”

            “What if it’s a trap?”  Genevieve didn’t trust anyone from the Chantry.

            “I’ll be with you just in case,” Cassandra assured her.  “You may take anyone else you’d like as well.  I know Solas and Ami have been anxious to get out into the world again.”

            “She is tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe,” Leliana further explained.

            “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while there,” Cullen instructed. 

            “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley,” Josephine added.  “And you’re better than anyone to recruit them.”

            Cassandra turned on the advisers, not happy with the way they were heaping orders on Genevieve as if she were a single servant shared among the three of them.  “In the meantime, let’s think of other options.  I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

            Genevieve was shocked that her sudden defender was the same woman who’d thrown her into a lake a few days before.  “Thank you.  I was, actually, thinking of leaving Solas and Ami behind.  Rey and Poe have friends in Redcliffe, I want to take them.  Plus, Varric I want just for his company.  I like his stories and they’ll be a great source of entertainment while camping.  Solas and Ami would mean we’d have four mages on the mission, it might be overkill and the refugees might just see a party with more mages than warriors and rogues as just another part of the rebellion.”  She didn’t notice the wide smile Cullen was giving her.

            “Very well,” Cassandra nodded.  She secretly approved of Evie’s choices.  She just didn’t want to be the person to do the next part.  “I’ll tell Solas he is staying behind.”


	25. Prepping and Perps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve prepares to leave for the Hinterlands

“I have more knowledge of the veil and Fade then anyone else in Thedas,” Solas stared into Genevieve’s bright green eyes.  “I should be going.”

            “You want Ami to go with you, too, don’t you?” She pointed out.  “She’s some sort of apprentice to you.  However, that would mean I would be taking three other mages into a land being torn apart by the Mage-Templar War.  The refugees would see us as part of the rebellion rather than the Inquisition.”

            “I was never part of the mage rebellion, even if I am an apostate,” Solas objected.

            “I was,” Genevieve countered.  “Doing nothing and dreaming all day just means you abandoned your people.”

            “The mages are not my people,” Solas declared.

            That just made him look worse in Genevieve’s eyes.  She had been trying to leave for the Hinterlands when Solas and Ami had intercepted her, demanding to go along.  “While I’m gone, why don’t you try to see if those spirits you like to talk to while you nap know anything about who might have caused the Breach in the first place. 

            Ami lifted a hand and waved it near Genevieve’s face.  “You will take us with you.”

            “No, I won’t.  Why are you waving your hand near me?  Is there a bug on me?”  She looked down.  “Have Adon teach you how to make healing potions while I’m gone.  I found a recipe for rejuvenation potions, too.  I’ve started to practice making it, but the more people who can the better.  I’ll see you two when I get back.”  She turned and continued on her way to collect the others.

 

 

            Rey was talking to Cullen, again, when Genevieve found them.  The Commander was chuckling at something Rey had just said.  He stopped and saluted when he saw her.  “Herald.”

            “Just call me Evie,” she instructed.  She didn’t know why Cullen’s ease around Rey made her jealous.  He was a Templar and obviously not interested in her.  Wait, did that mean she was interested in him.  Of course she wasn’t, he had drained her mana during their first meeting and never even smiled in her presence.  Still, she’d like them to at least be friends.

            “Rey was just telling me that she is going with you to the Hinterlands,” Cullen turned back to glance at one of his men.  “That is a sword, not a hoe!  You aren’t scaring away crows, soldier!”

            Was it wrong that she found something incredibly sexy about the way he was yelling at the soldier? Genevieve watched his broad shoulders set back and his firm chest come out.  Yes there was something wrong; he’d learned to command by leading the very people who jailed her own.  Worse, she’d heard he was from Kirkwall, she’d heard of the abuses coming out of there.  Besides, he might be sexy, but it wasn’t like he was giving her the time of day.  She was surprised by his friendship with Rey, as she was also a mage.  She knew they were both in the Gallows, though, and supposed that meant he, at least, wasn’t committing the atrocities she’d heard about.  “Well, I guess we should be going.”

            “Good luck, Herald,” he nodded.

            “Evie,” she mumbled under her breath.  Maker, he wouldn’t even say her name.

            “There you are, Evie,” Poe had seen the way she was looking at her Commander and couldn’t almost read the thoughts going through her head.  He could even see the disappointment she felt when Cullen had called her ‘Herald’ yet again.  He also saw the Commander’s face and the way he looked at her when she turned her attention to Poe.  Interesting.  He looked at his other good friend.  “Rey.”

            “Poe,” Rey nodded.  She wondered why he was looking back and forth between Cullen and Genevieve with a thoughtful look.  “Are you ready to go?”

            “Always,” he grinned.  “We’re just waiting on Lady Cassandra and Master Tethras.”

            “I’m here,” Cassandra walked briskly towards them.  “I was just seeing to a few last minute matters with Leliana… and avoiding Solas,” she added under her voice.

            “You didn’t need to worry about that,” Genevieve had heard her last part.  “He and Ami already intercepted me and insisted I take them.”

            “Are they coming then?” Cassandra didn’t sound happy about the prospect.

            “Of course not,” Genevieve made a disgusted noise that secretly met with Cassandra’s approval.  “Do you think I’m some weak willed Templar or Knight-Corporal?  No, they aren’t coming.”

            “I once had to deal with a Knight-Corporal who…”  Cassandra trailed off.  “Never mind.”

            “Oh, do tell us, Seeker,” Varric approached the group.  “I have a feeling that what you are about to tell us could top some of my stories.”

            “Perhaps another time,” Cassandra looked around.  “We’re all here.  Good.  Let’s go.”

            “Shouldn’t we be taking some horses or another form of transportation with us?” Poe objected when Cassandra began to walk towards the east.

            “I’m with Poe,” Genevieve agreed.  “How are we getting to the Hinterlands?”

            “You have feet, walk,” Cassandra continued to walk.

            Rey and Varric walked behind the Seeker.  Rey glanced back at her friends and shrugged.

            “Ami even tried some weird trick on me,” Genevieve mentioned.  “She started waving her hand about and giving me orders.  Is that some weird thing that Solas taught her?  They didn’t use it in the Gallows.  Did they, Rey?”

            “No,” Rey had never seen such a thing used.

            Poe had heard of such a thing, though.  “She waved her hand and gave you commands?”  At Genevieve’s nod he continued.  “Did she expect you to follow those commands?”

            “She seemed to,” Genevieve confirmed.  “She was worse than a Templar.”

            Poe sent a worried look over to Rey.  That was a Jedi trick.  He and Rey gave each other speculative looks.  


	26. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose continue to search for the missing rebels.

“I’ve tweaked the communication devices to get a signal to Commander D’Arcy,” Rose worked on the small ship that she and Finn had flown as they followed bread crumbs towards their missing friends.  “It will take time for any message to get to her, but it will… eventually.”

            “Good,” Finn sat at the pilot’s seat.  “Can you tell if there are any First Order ships around?”

            “I don’t detect any,” Rose assured him.  “Where is Dante?”

            “He’s taking a nap,” Finn waved to where the sleeping cabins were.  “Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

            “I remember how well you handled the last time we had to land,” she pointed out.  “Our ship ended up crashed on a beach and we were arrested for it.”

            He gave a little smile at the memory of their trip to Canto Bite.  “I won’t crash the ship I promise.”

            She looked at her instruments.  “I have twelve credits and an Andovian Bar that says they are in the DAW System.”

            “There is nothing there,” Finn disagreed.  “I’ll take that bet.”


	27. The Land of Bears and Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes go to the Hinterlands.

“Thank goodness you’re here, Herald,” Scout Lace Harding has been keeping the Inquisition camp in the Hinterlands free of the local homicidal fauna.  That included crazy Templars, rebellious power mad mages, and bears.  Honestly, for all the power and training of the former groups, it was the latter who were the best fighters.  Ferelden had a bear problem.

            “How did you know I was the Herald?” Genevieve wondered.

            “I didn’t,” Harding admitted.  “I just figured whoever the Herald of Andraste was, she’d be the one to answer to the title.  You answered, so it must be you.  Right?”

            “Yes,” Genevieve admitted.  “Clever,” she liked Harding already.  “I was sent to speak with a Mother Gisselle.”

            “She’s at the crossroads, taking care of the sick and wounded refugees,” Harding reported.  “We had people trying to flee the war and then a big hole opened up in the sky and little holes started shooting out demons.  The people ran and even more got stuck in the crossfire.”

            “I thought the rebel mages were inside Redcliffe,” that’s where she had been before being sent to the conclave.  Genevieve also knew it was where Poe and Rey had been.  They all had friends among the rebel mages.

            “The real mage rebellion is in Redcliffe,” Harding confirmed.  “Those out here are extremists and anarchists who are angry after years of suppression and have decided to take their anger out on all of Thedas.  Both they and the Templars out here seem to be the thugs of each group who don’t care who gets caught up in the crossfire as they try to destroy each other.  Both groups are a threat that needs to be dealt with before we can approach the real leaders of either side.  I need another favor from you, too, Herald.”

            “Please call me Evie,” Genevieve insisted.  “My parents didn’t name any of their children Herald.”

            Harding laughed.  “I grew up here and I can tell you that Master Dennet breeds and raises the best horses in Thedas.  The Inquisition could really use his help, but no one can get to him.  Between the mages, Templars, and rifts things are too dangerous.”

            “I’ll do it,” Genevieve wondered how these things had become her job.  “Anything else you can tell me?”

            “Oh, there is a cult that actually worships the rifts somewhere around here, the wolves are acting strangely, and the roads are full of bandits,” Harding shrugged.  “Other than that and the war raging in our midst, it is really a lovely area.  Have fun.”

            Genevieve looked back at her companions.  “Let’s go.”

            “Pardon me, Harald,” an Inquisition soldier bearing the mark of a requisitions officer held up a hand.  “I need to speak to you.”

            Genevieve purposely didn’t glance her way as she walked to a little path leading to the crossroads.

            “Twenty silver say the Templars are a bigger threat than any bear,” Poe declared.  He’d encountered plenty of dangerous flora and fauna.  It was always those who were heavily armed, that were the most dangerous creatures.”

            “I’ll take that bet,” Varric decided.  “If the scout’s worried, she has reason to be.”

 

 

            “You were in the Gallows when it fell, weren’t you?” Genevieve was skirting around her real curiosity, but still wanted to get Rey’s perspective on the very beginning of the Mage-Templar war.  They had checked out, and looted, a couple of abandoned cabins and were now approaching the crossroads.

            “I was,” Rey confirmed.  “We weren’t aware of what had happened at first, that Anders had destroyed the Chantry.  Although, Kylo seemed to know…”

            “Kylo was there,” Poe interrupted.  “He wasn’t in the Gallows when we came and rescued all of you.”

            “No, he left me… us… the mage tower,” she stumbled.  “He took a couple of other mages he’d made friends with and left the rest of us to our fate.”

            “Why does that sound familiar?” Poe had heard the story of Luke’s Jedi Temple.

            “You weren’t among his friends?” There had been something in Rey’s voice that made Genevieve think she’d been close to this Kylo.

            “He…” asked, begged, Rey wasn’t sure what word to use at first.  “He offered to take me with them, but I wasn’t going to leave the others to the mercy of Knight Commander Meredith.”

            “Of course you weren’t,” Poe agreed.  “You should have seen her.  She rescued all of those mages still in the tower.  She got them out safely with Meredith being none the wiser.”

            “Where was Cullen during this?”  Genevieve hoped she kept her voice casual, she told herself that she was only asking because he was one of her advisers and she needed to know more about him if she was going to work with him.

            “I can tell you that,” Varric spoke up.  “He was among the Templars that Meredith had gathered.  Only when she ordered Hawke to be executed, Cullen stood up to her and made it clear that not only was he not going to follow her orders, those under his command shouldn’t either.  He was standing up for what is right, the last minute hero, and protected Hawke from a madwoman so Hawke could save Kirkwall and its mages.”

            Genevieve had to admit that he painted quite the romantic picture of her adviser.  “Wow, what did Meredith do?”

            “She went batshit crazy and tried to kill everyone,” Varric shrugged.  “Then she turned into a red lyrium statue.”

            “A red lyrium statue?” Genevieve repeated.  She turned to Cassandra.  “Like the stuff we saw at the Temple of Andraste’s ruins?”

            “You see, my brother Bartrand and I had decided to take an expedition into the Deep Roads…” Varric began.  He could now see the crossroads and a half dozen Templars attacking the refugees.  “I’ll tell you later.”  He unholstered Bianca and ran towards the battles, his companions on his heels.  He let out a bolt, hitting one of the attackers as Poe jumped onto a nearby table and aimed his recurve at another Templar, hitting him.

            “We are not with the Apostate Mages,” Cassandra called to her foes, even as she bashed one with her shield and ran another one through.

            “Speak for yourself,” Genevieve zapped one of the attackers with a thunderbolt.

            Rey lifted and threw the last Templar even as she unleashed the double blades of her lightsaber. 

            As soon as they’d gotten rid of the Templars, they were attacked by mages.

            Rey deflected a spell with her Lightsaber and then somersaulted behind a sellsword, she easily impaled him and moved on even as Cassandra drained the mana from another attacker.  That mage found a bolt and arrow in his chest, while Genevieve engaged the last mage.

            “I’m sorry about this, but you should have stayed with the main rebels,” she unleashed chain lightning, killing her opponent and hitting two of the three Templars who had decided to attack in the mages wake.

            “This is ridiculous,” Cassandra declared as she parried a sword blow.  “Why are both sides attacking civilians?”

            “This needs to be one of the Inquisitions priorities,” Genevieve declared as she jumped out of the way of a charging Templar, a bolt of lightning hit him without her even trying.

            “Agreed,” Cassandra ran Genevieve’s attacker through, as Rey sliced the third attacker in half.  “We won’t leave the area until we get forces moved in.  I’ll write Commander Cullen immediately.”

            Genevieve nodded.  “I’ll go find Mother Gisselle.”

 

 

            She found a dark-skinned woman talking with a soldier in what appeared to be an Inquisition uniform.  “There are mages here who can heal your wounds.  Lie still.”

            “Don’t let them touch me mother,” the soldier insisted.  “They’re magic is…”

            “Turned to noble purpose,” Mother Gisselle interrupted him.  “They’re magic is surely no more evil than your blade.  Hush, dear boy.  Allow them to ease your suffering.”

            Oh, he’d better not be Inquisition, Genevieve glared at him.  The Inquisition was presenting her as the Herald of Andraste and sending her out as the ‘face’ of their organization.  She wouldn’t be the ‘face’ of any organization that let their soldiers talk about her people that way.  She glanced down at the soldier, yep an Inquisition symbol.  Is this what they got when they put an ex-Templar in charge of their soldiers?  She turned her attention to the reverend mother.  “Mother Gisselle?”

            The Chantry Sister stood up.  “I am and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.”

            “My parents named me Genevieve and my friends call me Evie,” Genevieve corrected her.  “I may have been called upon by the Maker, but my name is not Herald.”

            Giselle chuckled.  “We rarely have a say in our fate or circumstances.  I did not ask you here to talk about philosophy, though.”

            “Why am I here?” Genevieve wondered, besides to protect refugees, it seemed.  She could see Cassandra and Poe already reorganizing the Inquisition’s forces to make them more effective.

            “I know of the Chantry’s denouncement,” Gisselle began.  “And I am familiar with those behind it.  I won’t lie to you, some of them are grandstanding or think of increasing their chances of becoming the new Divine.”  She turned to look more closely at Genevieve.  “Some are simply terrified.  So many good people were senselessly taken from us.”

            “But don’t you stand with the rest of the Chantry?” Genevieve had never liked the Chantry, but she’d been their prisoner since her powers manifested at the age of ten.  Gisselle seemed to have chosen to become a Chantry Sister.

            “With no Divine, we are each left to our own conscience,” Gisselle explained.  “And mine tells me this… go to them; convince the remaining clerics that you are no demon to be feared.  They’ve heard only frightful tales of you.  Give them something else to believe.”

            “You want me, a _mage_ , to appeal to them?” Genevieve doubted that would work, but she didn’t seem to have any more options.

            “If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t suggest it,” Gisselle pointed out.

            “Will they even listen?” Genevieve wondered.

            Gisselle seemed sure, though.  “Let me put it this way.  You needn’t convince them all; you just need to cast some doubt.  Their power is their unified voice.  Take that from them and you will receive the time you need.”

            The reverend mother was making sense, more sense than some of those heading the Inquisition.  “It’s good of you to do this.”

            “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us,” Gisselle admitted.  “But I hope.  Hope is what we need now.  The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other.  You can build the Inquisition into a force that can deliver us or destroy us.”

            “I think someone else has already tried that,” Genevieve pointed out.

            Gisselle nodded.  “I will go to Haven and provide Leliana with a list of people in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering.  It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.”  She walked away.

            Genevieve went to talk with the refugees and soldiers and see what they needed.  She decided that her group might as well stay the night there before continuing to go deeper into the Hinterlands in search of aid, horses, and those mages and Templars who had broken from the main group and were attacking civilians.


	28. Musical Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes continue through the Hinterlands and reveal secret talents.

Genevieve’s day had been exhausting.  After dealing with mother Gisselle, she’d listened to Corporal Vale’s list of problems.  That, in turn, led her talking to one of the soldiers and a hunter about people being cold and hungry.  When had she become the person everyone came to with their problems?  She’d been wondering just that when she’d encountered a refugee whose wife was dealing with some sort of breathing problem.  His son often took care of that for them, but he’d joined some cult in the hills.

            She had sent Varric and Poe out hunting while she organized some of the soldiers into at least going into the forest for wood so the refugees would have decent campfires that night.  She would have to figure out the blanket situation later.  There were rumors of the Apostates, those who had rebelled from the Mage Rebellion and were now terrorizing the countryside, hoarding supplies and leaving them hidden around the Hinterlands.

            “I don’t know why the scouts can’t just go find the supplies themselves,” Genevieve griped to Rey as they cooked the rabbit and nugs that Varric and Poe had come back with.

            “These people need us,” Rey assured her.  “We can’t just let them go cold and hungry.”

            “I suppose not,” Genevieve sighed.

            “Some of these refugees do get awfully demanding,” Cassandra sided with Genevieve. 

            “We’ll still help them out, though, Seeker,” Varric insisted.  “Oh, I have a present for you, Thunderbolt,” Varric pulled out a pan flute and handed it to her.

            A wide smile spread across Genevieve’s face and she embraced Varric.  “Thank you!  I know you said you’d help me replace mine, but I didn’t think you’d be able to so soon.”

            “A merchant has already reopened trade here,” Varric beamed.  “See, your good deeds have already reaped a reward.”

            Genevieve lifted the instrument to her lips and gave it a testing blow.  She then did a few scales before beginning to play _D'où Vient Cela, Belle._  She was surprised when Poe pulled a stringed instrument that she’d never seen before out of his pack and began accompanying her.  Varric then pulled out a lute and joined in. 

            Rey looked over at Cassandra, shrugged and brought out a wooden flute.  She first made a metal version, when she was a little girl, from parts she’d scavenged that wouldn’t be worth any portions.  Then she’d found a block of wood and used that to carve.  Then after the fall of the tower, she’d made another.  Wood was easy to come by in Thedas.  She picked up the melody and joined in.

            Cassandra gave a disgusted noise.  Then she pulled out a rebec and joined in.


	29. Cleaning up the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor takes on the Rogue Templars.

There were more impromptu jamming sessions for the next several nights as well.  Sometimes it was the entire party, other times others talked or retired early while the others played.  One night, Rey and Poe sat together as Genevieve and Cassandra played a song called Stolen Kiss.  It was a happy tune with a beat that seemed made for dancing.  Poe pulled Rey to her feet and began twirling her about the camp.

“Didn’t you learn to dance growing up in Jakku?”  He teased.

“No,” she laughed.  “I didn’t.” 

“I’ll have to teach you then,” he insisted.

They had left the Crossroads and were now at the camp they had set up on an overlook that allowed them to see the area of fighting closest to the cross roads.  There was a ruin not far away, but there were dozens of apostates and Templars fighting between them and the ruins.  They could also see a broken bridge further away. 

According to the information that Genevieve had managed to gather, the bridge led to several ranches and farms, including that of Master Dennet.  They had to get across the bridge and that meant through the two battling forces.

After two more songs, Varric brought out his lute as well.  Rey declared herself done with dancing for a bit and began playing her flute.  Poe went to Genevieve, gently took her pan flute from her and pulled her into his arms.  “Did they teach you how to dance in your Mage Tower, my lady?”

“That they did,” she moved easily in synch with him.  “Not all mages are savages like those apostates.”

 

 

The following day, they made their way to the ruins of the fort.  They had to go through dozens of combatants as they did so.  “This is not a war,” Cassandra declared as she finished off one of her opponents.  “It’s a free for all!  None of the Apostates or Heretic Templars care who they fight anymore.  For them, it’s just a blood bath.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Genevieve sent out a bolt of chain lightning that struck three Apostates who were charging at them.  “You’re the one who is even remotely dressed like a Templar and none of us are dressed as mages.”

“Not even you or Starlight are, Thunderbolt,” Varric agreed.  “It’s as if half of Thedas has gone shit crazy.”  He sent a bolt into a Templar who was charging towards them.

When they had, finally, made it to the fortress it became evident that the Templar were using it as an outpost.  One ran at them, only to have Rey’s double-sided lightsaber cut through him.

“I don’t suppose you can make more of those for the rest of us,” Cassandra blocked an opponent’s swing with her shield. 

“I need Khyber crystals to do so,” Rey explained.  “I don’t think there are any on this plan… continent.”

“Too bad,” Genevieve hit an attacker who’d gotten too close with her staff and then hit him again when he didn’t go down at first.  A lightning bolt ensured he stayed down.  “It would be a nice staff.

“It won’t double as a walking stick, though,” Varric pointed out.

“I admit that I miss my weapon from the other continent,” Poe hit another Rogue Templar with his bow.  The battery in his blaster had run out shortly before he left for the Conclave.  The only surviving member of the Black Squadron who still had a working blaster was Jessika.

“Maybe you can talk to the Tranquil back at Haven about it,” Genevieve suggested.  “They were the ones who took care of, and created, magical artifacts in the Circles.”

Poe smiled at her as he put another arrow in his foe.  He hadn’t even thought of using magic to replace the technology he had lost while on Thedas.  “I’ll talk to them, thanks.”

Cassandra just made a disgusted noise as she parried the last Templar still standing in the ruins.  She cut at him, but he swung back.  She jumped out of the way, blocked his next swing, and then bashed him with her shield.  As he tried to recover his footing, she ran him through.  This time, he died.

Genevieve looked around the ruins.  “Wow, this place is cool.”

“Except for that,” Varric pointed at the red lyrium that was growing out of the floor.  “What is that doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Cassandra walked calmly to it and then used her shield to smash the red rock.  “I don’t like it, though.”

“Neither do I, Seeker,” Varric agreed.  “Let’s just keep destroying any we see.”

Genevieve continued to examine her surroundings.  She found a letter sitting on a bench set on a landing to the stairs that led into the bottom layer of the ruins.  “Guys, listen to this _When the Tevinter Imperium said that mages should rule over man, the Just rebelled against the unrighteous decree. When the Circle said that mages should be allowed to consort with unholy spirits without care or consequence, the Just rebelled against the unrighteous decree. Now the Lord Seeker tells us to withdraw to Val Royeaux. My brothers, I tell you, we are the Just, and we must rebel against this unrighteous decree. Our battle must continue until no mage draws breath. Cast aside these cowardly shackles and join us along the river off the West Road_.  They’re not far from here.”

“We’ll notify Cullen and have him deploy some of our forces to deal with them,” Cassandra decided.

“Cassandra, they’re close to us now and are between us and the river we need to cross to get to Master Dennet,” Genevieve objected.  “We don’t have time to wait for Cullen and reinforcements.  Besides,” she grumbled.  “How do we know they won’t just join the Templars?  I heard what that one Mother Gisselle was tending to said about mages.”

“We have to trust our own men,” Cassandra insisted.  “Why would they join the Inquisition if they secretly served the Templars?”

“They may not serve them, but they might just empathize with them,” Genevieve disagreed.  “Plenty of people in Thedas obviously do or my people wouldn’t have been imprisoned in towers for nearly a thousand years now!”  She didn’t realize her voice was getting louder.

“I understand that you are unhappy at what your people have suffered, but that is no reason to rush into battle blindly,” Cassandra countered.

“Have you noticed how close we still are to the crossroads?”  Genevieve gestured to the east.  “This is a major road and the refugees still need to travel.  They need access to the river and are unaware that they are sitting ducks to the crazy Rogue Templars when they try to go there.  They’ve already lost a healer!”

“This is awfully close to the refugees,” Poe agreed.  “More lives than ours would be lost if we wait for message to get to Haven and then for an army to march here.”

“We can grab some of the soldiers from the crossroads tomorrow morning and attack at dawn,” Genevieve offered.  “We can’t just wait, though.”

“Would you be saying this if it were the Apostates who were camped by the river?” Cassandra challenged.

“Yes!”  Genevieve shouted.  “I don’t plan to leave before we find the encampments for both groups and neutralize their threat.  People are dying out here.”

“We can’t leave them without doing something about both groups,” Rey agreed.  “These people are helpless.  I wouldn’t feel right abandoning them.  We must do something if we can.”

“Things are bad here, Seeker,” Varric added.

“How many wounded soldiers did we see at the Crossroads?” Poe added.  “We have to do something.”

 

 

Genevieve had gone to Corporal Vale to discuss how many soldiers he could spare to help them with their assault.  He only gave her three.

While Genevieve had gone for soldiers, Cassandra went to scout Harding and had a message sent to Cullen.  She hoped he could send a full battalion before the Herald of Andraste got them all killed.

They then met back up at the overlook camp.  After dinner, the three soldiers; Thomas, Richard, and Henrietta fell fast asleep.

“I still think we should wait until Cullen’s soldiers arrive,” Cassandra insisted.  “Vale only gave us three men, it isn’t enough.”

“We’ll have to make it enough,” Genevieve countered.  “Every day we wait is a day where more innocent refugees are killed.  I agreed to help restore order; I’m not going to just sit back…” She just shook her head and stood up.  “I’m going to go cool off.”  She headed to a nearby pond that’s water cascaded down near the west road.

“I can get a message to Cullen tonight,” Rey revealed to Cassandra.  “It might freak him out a bit.  If it works, it might freak him out a bit, I’m not even sure it would work.”

“I’ve already sent a bird,” Cassandra assured her.  “Hopefully they’ll come in time to identify the bodies.”

 

 

The following morning Genevieve led her small group toward the river that cut through the West Road.  They encountered at least a dozen Rogue Templars and Apostate Mages as they made their way.  The three additional soldiers battled stoically as they cut a swath through the bloody free for all in the Hinterlands. 

They first encountered a couple of tents guarded by half a dozen Rogue Templars.  Geneviève and Poe discussed tactics for a moment and then had Varric and Poe sneak behind the group to flank them, Genevieve and Henrietta positioned themselves behind Cassandra, Rey, Thomas, and Richard.  Genevieve unleashed a small storm above the tents and then began to throw chain lightning as Henrietta unleashed her arrows.  They took down two of the Templars without even having to engage them in a close fight.

Cassandra counted to one hundred and then led the melee fighter’s charge towards the Templars.  She bashed the closest one with her shield as Rey activated her double sided lightsaber, cutting easily through the shield of the Templar on her right.  The metal barely had time to melt as she cleanly sliced through it.  Then through the sword that the Templar brought up to bare.

Thomas and Richard engaged the two Templars behind them, although those two were taken down quickly by Varric and Poe.

“Not bad,” Cassandra admitted as she looked down at the bodies.

“The main camp is in there,” Genevieve pointed to the recess across the road.  “It looks like that clearing goes back away.  I don’t see a way to get around it.”

“We’ll move in slowly,” Poe advised.  “We’ll keep the range fighters behind our melee and engage as soon as the enemy soldiers are spotted.  That was we should be able to protect our melee fighters from being overwhelmed.”

“Agreed,” Genevieve smiled at him.  “I think we make a pretty good group.”

“Yes, I’m sure Cullen would be proud,” Cassandra bit out, if he didn’t break the Herald’s neck for endangering it like this.  “I’ll take the lead again.”

“Go ahead,” Rey was still getting used to fighting in a group, having mostly fought on her own.  Partnering with Kylo against the Praetorian Guard had been the first time she’d even fought with a partner at her side.  The other two melee fighters seemed to be used to taking orders.

They cautiously crept forward.  They had barely passed the two boulders before they were certain they had indeed found the main Rogue Templar Camp.  The first two Templars were taken out by the archers before anyone had gotten close to them.  Then they faced a group of six.  The archers managed to take out one of the Rogue Templars and Genevieve took out a second one with a bolt of lightning, just as he cast a mana drain on her.  Even with the drain, Genevieve managed to send out another bolt of lightning.  It wasn’t as strong as her other bolt had been, but her ability impressed Cassandra.  The Herald had more control than she’d realized.

Rey spun her lightsaber and dodged under the shield of a very large Rogue Templar, slicing his legs out from under him, literally.  She then finished him off with a clean stab.

Cassandra blocked a slice from a third opponent.  She lunged at him, but he managed to block her with his shield.  She moved back to avoid his own lunge and then moved in again.  As she enjoyed her deadly dance with her opponent, she noticed Thomas struggling with a third foe, but that one was taken down by a bolt from Bianca.

The other three Rogues were trying to flank the range fighters.  One of them moved on Poe only to have Rey lift her hand and send him flying through the air.  He slammed against a boulder before the Force user moved on to the fifth Rogue Templar.

The sixth one, however, had moved behind the fighters and went for the one he felt to be his natural opponent, the mage.  He used his shield to block the bolt of lightning that was aimed his way.  The Herald was in mid-swing, taking down her own opponent with her staff, as the sixth Rogue Templar raised his sword at her back.  Cassandra seemed to watch them in slow motion; her only thought was to wonder just how good Genevieve’s barriers were.  She was sure that no mage’s barriers were good enough to stop a sword in the back.  She let out a war cry that distracted the Rogue Templar long enough for her to run at the man and knock him down.  She then brought her sword down across his neck.  No one was going to kill the Herald of Andraste on her watch.

Genevieve looked down at the man and then at Cassandra.  The Seeker had just saved her life.  A seeker had saved a mage.  She embraced the other woman, startling Cassandra and causing her to go red in the face.  “Thank you!”

“Um…” Cassandra stuttered.

“Let’s go get the rest of them now,” Genevieve turned back to the rest of the camp.

Moving slowly, the group managed to clean out the base of the Rogue Templars.


	30. A Cross Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen receives news from the Hinterlands.

“That’s a sword in your hand soldier, use it!”  Cullen screamed at one of his men.  “It isn’t a gardening hoe!  You aren’t planting wheat here.”

“It might be helpful if they were,” Leliana walked up to him and scroll in her hand.  More and more people are flocking to Haven and we need to figure out how to feed them.  I have Josie negotiating with Edgehill and Jader.  The closest, and some of the best, farms were in the Hinterlands, but I doubt that much remains of them.  If they do, they will be pressed to feed all of the refugees in the area.”

Cullen had to admit that he was glad he didn’t have to deal with the minutia of supplying the Inquisition.  “I’m sure you two can handle it.”

“We will,” Leliana swore.  “This came for you.  It’s from Cassandra.  How are your soldiers coming along?”

“Some of them are doing well,” Cullen grudgingly admitted.  “But many of them are farmers!  Look at that one,” he indicated another soldier, not the one he’d already been yelling at.  “He swings his sword like he’s scaring off crows.”

“Obviously not the Antivan type,” she observed.  She watched the soldiers training as Cullen read the note.

“Andraste’s Twisted Knickers!”  He swore.  “What is she thinking?  Is she trying to get herself killed?”

“Cassandra?”  Leliana had never known her friend to be suicidal.

“Evie!”  He roared.  Leliana didn’t point out that he had still not called the Herald of Andraste by her preferred nickname in the woman’s hearing. 

“What has Evie done?” Leliana mused.  “Is she still hunting wild rams to feed the refugees?”

“She’s feeding the refugees?” Cullen was distracted for a second.  “She has found the Rogue Templar’s base camp and is planning to take it herself, instead of waiting for me to bring reinforcements.  Cassandra’s note says that Corporal Vale would only spare three men.”

“He would only give the Herald of Andraste three soldiers?” Leliana hoped Cullen had a few words for his corporal.  They needed an official leader to rake the man across the coals.

“Captain Rylen!”  He called to one of his soldiers.  “I need you to organize a battalion for me.  We’re marching to the Hinterlands to help the Herald!  Help her before she gets herself killed.  I swear I’m going to break that pretty neck of hers if she keeps sticking it out like this.”

 

 

A few hours later, Leliana and Josephine watched Cullen lead a small battalion away.

“I know he is fond of Rey, but I didn’t expect him to go marching off like that to help her,” Josephine shook her head.  “You should have seen how determined Solas and Ami were to join him.  I’m surprised they didn’t go riding out in front of the soldiers.”  The pair were presently in the middle of the small force.

“Rey’s name hasn’t come out of his mouth once today,” Leliana revealed.  “Our Evie’s sure did, though, multiple times.  I believe he has just mobilized our forces for her.”


	31. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen joins the Herald's team in the Hinterlands. She isn't happy to see him.

**The Hinterlands**

 

With the need to keep his men in form and the weight of heavy armor on some of the Inquisition soldiers, it had taken Cullen four days to get to the Crossroads of the Hinterlands.  Scout Harding had been surprised to see him.

“Commander,” Vale greeted him, his confusion at having the Commander there was evident.  “I wasn’t expecting you.”  His expression grew more troubled.  “Is everything all right in Haven?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”  He wondered.  “Where is Seeker Pentaghast and Ev…? Gen… the Herald?  I heard she was going to take out the Rogue Templar’s base camp on her own.”

“She is determined to find the Apostate’s camp now,” Harding approached from behind him.  Only Cullen’s discipline kept him from jumping.  He hadn’t even heard her approach.  “Although, she is busy being distracted with Master Dennet’s demands at the moment.  You’ll likely find Seeker Pentaghast at the Farmland camp.  It’s near the river, but I suggest you take the West Road and not try to pass across the river yet.  There’s a rift near the waterfall that Evie has yet to close for us.  She said she’ll have it closed by tomorrow, though, if you want to wait.  Although travel is now unrestricted on the West Road, so you can go through the road.  Just watch out for the bridge, it needs repaired.  I believe she said she needed to talk to you anyway, so it is likely best that you get to her camp.”

“Good, so she is waiting for reinforcements before going after the Rogue Templar’s base camp,” Cullen breathed a little easier.

“No, she took out the base camp two days ago and raided it for supplies,” it was still Harding who answered.  “She does want more men so the Inquisition can hold that camp ourselves.  It is nicely located, after all, but Corporal Vale refuses to release any more to her.  He only gave her three for the attack.  She shouted at him that he was only holding back because she’s a mage and he was too dumb to deny it.  I guess a soldier wouldn’t let a mage healer touch him the first day here and she lost a lot of trust in them from just that.  Although, she does still trust Thomas, Richard, and Henrietta; the three soldiers Vale gave her.  Plus, she trusts my scouts, so that’s something.”

“Only three of your men survived?”  Cullen worried about how many men the Herald had gotten killed in her foolish strategy.

“I only gave her the three,” Vale admitted.

Cullen pinned Vale with a glare.  “You only gave her three men!  What were you thinking, soldier?”

“What if she’d failed?” Vale pointed out.  “The Rogue Templars would have attacked us in retaliation and we wouldn’t have been able to fight them off.  I had to think about the refugees and my men’s safety.”

Cullen grabbed the man’s tunic and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.  “Then you’d have done better to ensure that she didn’t fail!”  He was yelling.  “You left the Herald of Andraste without adequate protection!  What if she’d been killed?”  He had had visions of coming to the Hinterlands only to witness her funeral pyre. 

“Then we would find another way to close the rifts?” Vale guessed.  “I’m sure Seeker Pentaghast’s little mage isn’t really our only way of stopping those things.  Although, I must admit she did a good job with those Rogue Templars and has already sent some meat to our hunter to feed the refugees.”

Cullen briefly wondered why the hunter wasn’t just going out himself, but he spent more energy trying to remind himself why running Vale through with his sword was a bad idea.  He threw the Corporal to the ground.  “Then I suggest you find a new way to close them, because if you are more worried about your own hide than protecting those trying to protect Thedas, I’m going to transfer you to the Hissing Wastelands and let you try and close the rifts there by yourself.”  He turned to Harding.  “Lead me to her present camp.”

            “This way,” Harding tried to keep her face neutral, but she was already tired of Vale’s irregulars expecting the Herald to take care of everything instead of going out into the wilds to risk their own neck.  If Recruit Whittle wanted the Apostates’ supply caches so badly, why wasn’t he out looking for them?  Why wasn’t the hunter ever out hunting?  Why hadn’t any of the irregulars gone looking for the cult in the hills to find the woman who couldn’t breathe well’s son?

            “Who is Master Dennet?” Cullen wondered as they headed down the West Road.

 

 

            Cullen’s small battalion stopped by the former Rogue Templar’s Base Camp.  He stopped and talked to the three soldiers who had helped Genevieve take the camp.  They sang her praises and told stories of the skirmish as if it were a fierce battle fought over days.

            “I swear no Grand Enchanter is a better battle mage than the Herald is,” Thomas declared.  “You should see her shoot lightning at those Templars, even after one of them tried to drain her mana.”

            “If a second one had tried, they might have succeeded,” Richard pointed out.

            “I’m sure Seeker Pentaghast would have saved her then, too,” Henrietta added.

            “Saved her then, too?” Cullen repeated.

            “Lady Trevelyan almost got a Rogue Templar’s sword to the back,” Richard explained.  “Seeker Pentaghast saved her, though.”

            Cullen now had a vision of finding Genevieve lying on the ground with a Templar sword in her back. 

            “That other mage she has, Rey, she’s really good, too,” Henrietta added.  “I’d love to have a staff like hers.  You should have seen the way it just cut through armor.  I would have felt sorry for the Templars if they weren’t lunatic rogues.”

            “It’s good to know they can take care of themselves in battle,” Cullen remarked.  He still didn’t like her going into fights with such bad odds.  He left several more soldiers to hold the camp and then spent time getting his men over the river’s broken bridge.”  The Inquisition needed to add engineers to its ranks.

 

 

            When Harding had, finally, led Cullen to the Herald of Andraste’s camp, she wasn’t there.  “Where is she?”  He demanded Cassandra tell him.

            “Where is who?” She was glad to see Cullen, but the extra help could have been used two days before.  Did he mean Rey?  He knew they’d both been in the Gallows and seemed close.  “Rey is learning how to fish, Varric is teaching her.  He has already killed a nug for dinner, but she wants to learn the new skill.  I think she just likes being around the water.”

            “Umm… It’s good to know they’re all right,” Cullen was happy to hear those two friends seemed uninjured, but he knew Cassandra’s claim was B.S.  Varric hated nature, including the ocean and rivers.  “What are they really doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she protested almost pulling off a confused and innocent act.  Then she made a disgusted noise.  “He is teaching her how to pick locks.  They snuck onto Master Dennet’s farm.  There is a locked hut there.

“I…”  Cullen was a bit relieved.  At least that sounded like Varric.  “Where is the Herald?”  The last part was rushed.

            “Evie?” Cassandra smiled a little.  “She and Poe are herding a druffalo right now.  It became lost when the local wolf alpha was possessed by a fear demon.  She’s taken care of that already, by the way.  She is, even now, bringing it back to its owner.”

            “She’s herding a druffalo?”  Cullen was wondering if he heard that correctly, but then saw a druffalo lumbering near the camp, with Poe Dameron on its back.  Genevieve was behind them, riding a beautiful chestnut Ferelden Forder.  She waved at the camp as they ambled by.

            “She does want to talk to you Commander,” Cassandra waved back at the pair.  “It has something to do with putting watch towers up.  Master Dennet won’t send the rest of his horses to us until you do.”

            Cullen turned to two of his men.  “Set up more tents, we’ll be here awhile.”

            Cassandra stood.  “I’ll go and let Varric and Rey know we might need more food for dinner.  He was also supposed to be giving her lessons with a bow and arrow, although he won’t let her touch Bianca.  Then I’ll go find more firewood.”

 

 

            “Unexpected visitors are like unexpected news,” Genevieve declared as she took in the small battalion.  “It can be good or bad, but one should be a bit of weary either way.”

            “It appears that Commander Cullen has brought help for your attack on the Apostates Base Camp,” Cassandra didn’t mention that she’d contacted them.

            “I brought them to help with the attack on the Rogue Templar Camp,” Cullen took in Genevieve’s appearance, her face was flushed giving it a pretty pick tint and her tight, golden blonde curls were dancing in the breeze.  He found he couldn’t look away from her, which was not where his attention should be.  He reminded himself of why he was there.  She’d needlessly endangered herself.  He’d had visions of her seriously hurt or dead for two days! 

            “I already took care of the Rogue Templar’s base camp,” she shrugged.  “I have a lead on where the Apostate Mages are.  They seem to holed up in a cave in the Witchwood.  Finding the cave is going to be the hardest part.  Varric thinks we will just stumble onto the cave, as it will be protected by a good number of Apostates and Rey agrees that we’ll know when it’s close.  Cassandra and Poe both believe we should send scouts into the area to find it and mark it on our maps.  I agree with Cassandra and Poe, we don’t want to be stumbling around Witchwood.”

            “You don’t want to be…”  Now he had visions of her taking on her fellow mages by herself.  He knew how dangerous they could be.  “You’re worried about stumbling around, loss, but not taking on the Rogue Templars by yourself?”  He realized his voice was getting louder.  “I came running out here to help you with them!”

            “OH?  Thanks, but we’ve already taken care of them,” she shrugged.  “I could really use their help with the Apostates, though.  Just the ones out here, that is, I don’t want you hurting the ones in Redcliffe. Wait…”  She looked back at Cassandra, her eyes narrowing.  Then she looked back at Cullen.  “You didn’t think I should have waited for your reinforcements, do you?  Those Templars are out of hand and attacking innocents.”

            “You needlessly risked yourself,” he took a step towards her.

            She also took a step forward.  “I can take care of myself.  I won’t let others die because I’m scared.” 

He took another step.  “You are not to put yourself in unnecessary danger again.”

“Who decides what is and is not necessary?” She advanced another step and they were almost nose to nose.  She found herself becoming fascinated with the scar on his lip again.

“I’m the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces so I will,” he declared, looking into her dark green eyes.  Was that a fleck of gold in them?  The wind blew and one of her tight curls gently caressed his cheek.

“You have your soldiers to worry about,” she tore her eyes from the scar on his lip and looked into his eyes.  They were almost the color of whiskey or amber.  “You can’t come into the field with me and I can’t wait for you to mobilize your men when I have refugees and rifts to worry about.”

He paused for a moment, their gazes still holding each other.  “Then Cassandra will decide.”

“Leave me out of this,” Cassandra declared, watching the pair.  She wasn’t sure if the pair were going to start a wrestling match or kiss each other.  Either way, the passion and energy in the air was palpable.  She didn’t want to get between what was happening between them, even if it turned into a duel. 

Genevieve turned to Cassandra, not noticing that her hair blew into Cullen’s face.  Cassandra just made a disgusted noise.

“Why don’t we go and find Varric and Rey,” Poe suggested to Cassandra.  He was enjoying the show before him, but didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire if the pair pulled out blasters and took aim at each other.  He reminded himself that they had no access to blasters on that planet, but doubted that would stop them.

“Are you going to help me find and stop the apostates or not,” she demanded of Cullen.

“Of course I will,” he assured her.

“Good,” she walked to the requisition table and sat on it, much to the dismay of the requisition officer.  “Now let’s talk about watch towers.  We aren’t getting Dennet’s horses without them.”

 

 

Cassandra and Poe found their missing party members crouched in front of one of Master Dennet’s huts.

“How have you not been caught?”  Cassandra looked around.

“Star walker has a way of convincing them that they never saw us,” Varric shrugged.  “I don’t know how she does it, but I won’t question it.”

“You can go back to showing her how to use a bow,” Cassandra proclaimed.  “Commander Cullen just joined us, with a small battalion.”

“You wouldn’t have sent word to him after Thunderbolt insisted she was taking out the Rogue Templars camp, did you, Seeker?” Varric raised his eyebrows at her.

“I… well… we could have used more help,” Cassandra insisted.  “How was I supposed to know that he would freak out about her putting herself in danger?”

“He freaked out because she was in danger?” Rey repeated.

“Every resistance or rebel member should realize that is just a way of life,” Poe shrugged.

“We are not rebels,” Cassandra insisted.

“Tell that to the Chantry,” Poe countered.  “Rey, I’ll teach you how to hunt and well get us some more food.  Varric, I believe you know the commander personally.  I’m counting on you to go sooth some feathers.  Let’s go.”


	32. Overly Controlling Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen aids Genevieve in the Hinterlands, whether she wants him to or not.

Cullen found himself busier than he would have thought while in the Hinterlands.  He had tried to bring up the work Mother Gisselle was doing so Evie could meet with the Chantry’s reverend mothers and how that meant she would need to leave soon.  He’d approached her about the matter the morning after he arrived.  She just told him that there was still too much to do in the Hinterlands before she could leave.  She was also very unhappy that he’d brought Solas and Ami along after she’d decided to leave them behind.

She had closed the rift in the river, but hadn’t been happy when he insisted on having his men fight the demons and escort her to the rift so she closed it without having to fight the demons herself.  She claimed that he thought her an incompetent and was ruining her fun.  Did the Herald of Andraste think it was fun to throw herself into unnecessary danger?

It seemed she did.  While he was overseeing the building of the watchtowers she’d asked for, she went off to find a cult that was in the hills somewhere, worshipping the Breach.  She’d come back with the potion that a refugee had needed to help her breathing and reports of closing another rift with just herself, Poe, Varric, and Solas. 

When he’d confronted her about her recklessness again, he didn’t like her answer.  “Next time, you keep Solas and I’ll take Cassandra.  She’s a better demon fighter.  I swear Solas thinks of them as his buddies who have just had a bad day.  Either his heart isn’t in the fight or he’s a terrible battle mage.”

“Next time?” His hands went to his hips, without even realizing it.

“Yes, next time,” she held up her left hand.  “See this, it means closing those rifts is my job.  Someone has to do it and I’m the only one who can.  If it weren’t for this, I’d be sneaking into Redcliffe Village and rejoining the other Rebel mages.”

“You wouldn’t have stayed with the Inquisition?”  His voice dropped and there was an edge of pleading in it.

“Why do you care?”  She shook her head.  “I stand behind the Inquisition’s goals, but I’ve heard their soldiers' real opinions on mages.  I can’t trust those who feel as they do at my back.”

“What do you mean, real opinion?” Cullen’s hands fell.  “Have they said something to you?”

“Oh, they’re very careful not to say certain things to my face,” Genevieve’s delicate jaw set.  “That doesn’t mean I haven’t heard what they’ve said about other mages when they don’t realize one is listening.  Some don’t even care if a mage hears them.  Let’s just say that while I can’t support the actions of these Apostates, I see what drove them mad.”

“I… understand,” he’d been at the Gallows and served under Knight-Commander Meredith after all.  He’d seen the plight of mages and regretted adding to that at one time.  “Shall we attack the cave where the Apostates are holed up at first light?”

“No,” she pulled out a map.  “They’re to the east.  It’s not a good idea to attack from the west at first light.  Let’s have a good breakfast first and attack around 10:00 in the morning.”

 

 

Cullen had had soldiers from his own battalion do the hunting after the first night in the Hinterlands.  It still irked him that the Herald of Andraste was expected to hunt to feed the refugees.  He’d spoken to Rey about his concern and she’d arranged a replacement for Corporal Vale with a friend from Kirkwall.

“Now, he’s a bit… different,” she warned.  “He doesn’t speak common, but he’ll bring a translator with him.  He also has a metal golem with him; they are popular on my continent.  You might want to let the soldiers know so they don’t freak out.  Also, let them know that he spent time as a refugee himself.  It might make the refugees feel better.”

Cullen was grateful for her help.  He made arrangements as he nibbled on roasted ram meat and hard bread. 

“Don’t you ever stop working?” Evie sat down beside him.

“I will once we restore peace to Thedas,” he swore.

“What do you do for fun when you aren’t working?”  She pried.  “Or do you always work?”

“I do have hobbies,” he assured her.  “I like to read and play chess.  I also swim and love a good gallop through the countryside.  Plus, I…”

“Do you want to help me trick Varric into learning how to swim?” She grinned mischievously.  You should see him crossing a river.  The way he gripes about getting his ankles wet tells me he’s never enjoyed splashing around in a river or lake.  It could be fun.”

“I’ve already been on a ship with him while crossing the Waking Sea,” Cullen recalled.  “He was miserable the entire time.”

“So, come on,” she tugged on his arm.

“I’m busy,” he sighed and rubbed his temples.  He had a headache coming on, but didn’t want to bother her about _that_.  “Maybe another time.”

“Fine,” she stood and wondered why she kept trying when it was obvious that Cullen didn’t want to spend unnecessary time with her.  She wondered why she kept trying.  She would think it was because she was a mage, but he and Rey seemed close.  She wandered down to the river, her pan flute in hand.  She needed some alone time herself.

 

Rey sat on the edge of the river, her hand on the grass.  She felt the way the Force moved through the land.  The wolves had felt off when she first arrived.  Now that the terror demons that had been possessing them were vanquished, though, they took their rightful place back in the natural order of things.  Two of the pack members hunted a lone ram.  Three others guarded the ravine where the pack sought shelter.  The alpha’s mate suckled a newly born litter.  No wonder the demons had driven them so crazy, they had threatened part of the next generation.  She felt a ripple in the Force and knew it was bridging her to _him_.

“Things are calming down in the Hinterlands, Elder one,” she heard Kylo’s voice.  “The Rogue Templars are facing defeat.  It is not the Apostates who have defeated them.  It is a new group, the call themselves the Inquisition.”

She could hear someone else’s words, but had trouble making them out.  She recalled that he and Luke couldn’t see each other when the Force had first bridged their minds, but Luke had cut himself off from the Force.  Could this Elder One do the same thing?  How?

“No, Elder One, I’m sure the rebellious element I spoke of earlier is still in Redcliffe,” Kylo continued.  So he knew where most of the Rebel survivors were, but not that she and Poe had left.

“Who else is here?” a new voice interrupted.  Rey jumped and then realized that Genevieve was behind her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming,” Rey smiled at her.  “I was meditating.”

“Were you speaking in a man’s voice while meditating?” Genevieve wondered how that could be accomplished.

“No,” Rey assured her.

“I’ll go further down river if you’d like,” Genevieve held up her pan flute.  “I was looking for a little alone time.”

“Stay if you don’t mind the company,” Rey held up her wooden flute.  “I spent a great portion of my life alone.  I don’t mind a little company.”

Genevieve sat down.  “I never got enough alone time, there were only so many places one could go in a Mage Circle to be by themselves.  Some of the Templars were certain we were doing blood magic every time no one was watching over us.  I guess you know that, though, from being in the Gallows.”

Rey did remember that attitude, but Kylo was always _convincing_ the Templars to leave them alone.  “I may have seen it a time or two.”

“We should be heading back to Haven by the end of the week; I have a cabin there to myself, at least.”  She lifted the flute to her lips and Rey did likewise.

 

Kylo carefully schooled his face so the Elder One did not see his frustration.  “It seems this Inquisition rose after the Divine’s death,” he was saying.  Could the Elder One not have shut up and let him leave?  He had a horrible urge to use his lightsaber to cut the self-proclaimed god down to size, but he was biding his time.  He wanted to learn all he could from the Elder One first.

“You will find out where this Inquisition is based and send spies into their midst,” the Elder One further instructed.

“General Hux had reported that they are in a tiny village called Haven, it is near where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood.”  The group obviously had no desire to hide, they had an ambassador inviting everyone and their brother to come and visit.  He cared more, however, about the fact that Rey had Force Bridged with him again and he’d been unable to talk to her before she’d been interrupted.  He’d heard the other voice disrupt her and had seen the pretty blonde woman who’d interrupted.  She’d had a strong glow about her.  Now he’d lost the chance to talk to Rey, to… To what, argue with her?  He just wanted to make sure she was all right.  She should still be in Redcliffe and the Rogue Templars no longer seemed to be a threat to her. 

“I must also track down that little thief, the one who stole my power,” the Elder One was determined to get her, whoever she was, back in his clutches.  “Alexius might be some help in that, if all goes well, she won’t even be a concern.”

“Very well,” Kylo gave a little bow and left.

 

Cullen’s headache had abated a little, but he decided that Evie might have had the right idea about a walk along the river.  Maybe he could find her and convince her to walk with him.  Right, who was he kidding?  There was obviously something going between her and Poe, they were probably taking a romantic moonlit walk together. 

She should be resting up for the skirmish the next day.  He stood, determined to stop whatever walking she was doing.  He started toward the river.

“Hey, Curly, where are you going?” Varric interrupted him.  “I was going to start a game of cards.  I heard you had a headache, so I know you aren’t working.”

“I’m going for a walk,” Cullen kept going towards the river, not noticing Varric and Poe were watching him speculatively.  It didn’t take him long to find Evie.  She was sitting by Rey and the pair were playing a sweet duet.  He hadn’t realized she played the pan flute.  He’d always thought it a simple instrument, but in her hands, it was capable of complex melodies. 

The pair’s music was soothing and he found it helped greatly with his headache.  He sat down under a nearby tree and just listened.


	33. Clearing out the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition takes on the Rebel Apostates

“If Orsino had a good strategist among his mages and organized a rebellion, he probably could have killed Meredith and taken over the Gallows,” Cullen had already lost three men trying to take the Apostate’s base camp.

“I told you that they needed to watch where they stepped,” Genevieve pointed out.  “Ice and fire mines are nothing to scoff at.  Neither is blood magic, which is what killed Officer Betty.  There was a definite red tinge to the magic.”

“I will take the lead with Rey, her telekinesis and strange staff have proven to be ideal against these Apostates,” Cullen decided.  Then Cassandra, Varric, and Jean Luc will follow us.  Solas and Poe will stay in the middle and guard Genevieve.  I want to make sure there are at least four soldiers behind them, plus Ami.  The rest of you will create a perimeter around us, some of these apostates are teleporters and others seem to be hiding among the rocks.”

“You’re forcing me to stay in the middle?” Genevieve’s face flushed red.  “Why don’t you just try and order me to stay back at camp?!”

“If I thought you would…” Cullen began.

“Commander,” Cassandra tried to warn him.

“Well, I won’t!”  Genevieve shouted back at him.  “You were a Templar, you know what we mages are capable of, but you’re treating me like an invalid.”  She noticed that he was letting Rey lead the charge, though.

“I,” his hand moved to the back of his neck.  “You…” he began rubbing the back.  “You… You’re the Herald of Andraste, if the Apostates managed to kill you, it would be really bad for the Inquisition.”

Of course, that would be his concern.  She wondered if he only saw her as either the Herald of Andraste or a mage.  She doubted he saw her as an individual and she was tired of it.  She’d spent too much of her life being treated as an object, whether it be the youngest Lady Trevelyan before her powers had manifested, or Circle Mage, as most of the Templars had always seen her.  “I am sick and…”

“The plan is fine,” Poe patted her arm, causing her to look at her.  “Rey had very fast reflexes and having a Templar at the lead might help to drain the mana from some of the blood mages in the group.  Sometimes we just have to follow orders, even when we don’t like it.”

Cullen led the group out, with Rey by his side.  She threw acorns in front of them to detect any new mines.  When they again encountered the Apostates, Cullen drained the mana from one of the blood mages as Rey activated her double-sided lightsaber.  She deflected an ice blast as Cassandra drained the mana of the second Apostate and Varric began firing. 

The perimeter soldiers were soon engaged with a dozen Apostates, who included four sellswords.  They tried to avoid new spells as they parried the strikes.  Ami used her telekinesis to throw one of the Apostates, but had to admit she still hadn’t mastered that aspect of Force manipulation.  She did throw an expert, Fireball, however.

Solas used mind blast, another form of Telekinesis on one of his own opponents as he tried to maneuver around soldiers who were blocking his way.  He then followed that up with a second energy blast, before being able to blast with his staff.

“It’s hard to get a good shot from this position,” Poe noted as he aimed his bow.

“Oh, really?” Genevieve just leaned against her staff, waiting until an Apostate managed to break through the ring of soldiers around her.  She felt useless and didn’t like it one bit.  One Apostate did manage to teleport in, only to be taken down by a bolt of lightning she hadn’t even needed to aim.

“What was that?” Poe grinned at her.

“It’s called Stormbringer,” she revealed.  “It’s a spell that I don’t even have to consciously use.  A storm will come to my aid when I need it, I don’t have to call it.  Lightning often, well periodically, strikes at enemies without me even having to think about it.”  She pointed up at the sky and, sure enough, there was a storm cloud above her.

“Can you call a full storm up if you need to?”  He was impressed.

“I can,” she admitted.  “It usually takes me using more magic, but doesn’t drain much more mana.  I still don’t have to really think about it though.”

“Too bad you can’t use more magic right now,” he mused.  “Does Commander Cullen know you can do this?”

“Cullen has never discussed my powers with me,” her voice was bitter.  “I don’t think he really cares.  I am a means to close the rifts and a symbol to the Inquisition to him, that’s all.”  She didn’t realize that little sparks were starting to come off of her as she spoke.

“I see,” what Poe saw was that Evie obviously cared, and was hurt, by Cullen’s treatment of her.  He also noticed the storm cloud above her was gaining friends and a full storm was forming over the Witching Woods.

Cassandra walked slowly to the pair.  “Genevieve, relax.”

“What?”  Genevieve blinked at her and the little sparks stopped, although the storm continued to grow.

“You had sparks coming off of you, I know you have better control than that,” Cassandra informed her.

“I do... I…” She just shook her head.  “It was nothing.  Why aren’t you out fighting?”  It was then that she noticed that the Apostates outside the cave were now dead.

“Rey,” Cullen addressed his friend.  “Why don’t you use your staff to take down the barrier?”           

Rey lifted the double sided saber, but Poe stopped her.  “We have never seen the effect of that weapon against a mage’s barrier, especially one that big.  The results could be… explosive.”

“It could also do nothing,” she took a step back though.  She’d read in some of the Jedi texts about those who had the ability to create shields with the Force.  Those shields could block from lightsaber attack.”

“The only way to take down a mage’s barrier is with the opposite element,” Solas announced.  “We have to study this barrier to figure out what element was used to cast it and then figure out what the opposite element is.”

Cullen sheathed his sword and turned to his men.  “We’ll set up a perimeter.  I’m sure more Apostates will appear to defend the cave.”

As Cullen gave his soldiers instructions, Genevieve walked to the cave.  She ignored the rain that was now falling as her personal storm continued to grow.  She aimed the staff at the barrier and used it to send a trio of rapid fireballs.  “Remind me to get a new staff in Haven,” she commented as the barrier flickered and came down.  “I want one that magnifies my own electricity instead of fire.  I need to practice my fire spells more.”

“I’ll remind you when we’re back,” Poe grinned as he followed her into the cave.

Solas was blinking at the spot where the barrier had been.  Then quickly moved to help defend against the Apostates who’d been in the cave. 

“Aid the Herald,” Cullen ran after her.  “I must insist…”  He stopped.  There were three mages in an electric cage, the cage was shooting lightning bolts at them and would electrify them when they reached the edge. 

Evie was even then fighting staff to staff with a fourth mage, she held the staff in both hands, each hand about one third in.  The other mage swung at her, she blocked him and then swung at him, only to be blocked herself.  She then crouched just a little, forcing her opponent’s staff down a little.  She quickly adjusted her grip and thrust the end into his chest. 

Cullen had engaged another mage and was trying to drain their mana, even as he dodged a fireball.  He rolled back to his feet and quickly decapitated his opponent.

Rey blocked a blast of lightning with her double-sided lightsaber.  The mage then tried to swing their staff at her, only to have it cut in two by her lightstaff.  She cut her enemy in half and moved on to the next.

“Bianca’s enjoying this,” Varric commented as he sent a bolt at yet another mage.  The mage managed to block the bolt with their barrier, but it distracted them enough that Poe’s arrow made it through.

Soon the Inquisition were the only living in the cave.

“That takes care of that,” Genevieve began looting through the chests, Varric by her side.

“See if they have any leather.  I think you need to commission better armor, Evie,” Cassandra instructed.  She turned to a soldier and had them start mining the onyx that was noticeable on the cave walls.

“Herald, why didn’t you wait for me to go into the cave first?” Cullen demanded to know.

Genevieve glanced over at him.  “You were still discussing magic theory with Solas.  I didn’t want those inside to have time to organize a counter-attack.”

“That would have been bad,” Varric agreed.

“Let’s just finish up here,” Poe suggested.  “Perhaps leave a few men to make sure stragglers don’t reinsert their foothold here.”

“The roads should, finally, be safe at least,” Rey agreed.  “Perhaps we should let those at the Crossroads know.  We could have a little celebration tonight.”

“We should tell Master Dennet first,” Genevieve decided.  “I can do that, Cassandra why don’t you and Varric come with me.  Then we’ll meet the rest at the Crossroads.”

“Fine,” Cullen conceded.  He still didn’t like how Evie kept rushing into danger, but didn’t know how to stop her yet.

 

When Genevieve had made it to the Crossroads, she also had Master Dennet with her.  The horse master went and found Cullen to discuss protection for his horses and he took them to Haven.  He had brought enough for the rest of Genevieve’s team with him, but not for what the Inquisition needed.

“Your chestnut looks good,” he patted the horse he’d given the Herald and looked to her approvingly.  “You are taking good care of her.  I didn’t realize mages were so good with horses.”

“She rides beautifully,” Genevieve stroked her horse’s flank.  “I had a horse of my own before I was sent to the Circle and I still rode and took care of Fleesa when I went home.”  She looked over at Cullen.  “It looks like the refugees have a full celebration going.”  Indeed, they had a large bonfire and there was dancing and music.  “Would you like to share a dance with me when you are done coordinating with Dennet?”

“No,” he said automatically, without thinking.

“Oh,” she turned and walked away.

Cullen cursed himself.  He had spoken out of habit.  He was a Templar, they didn’t dance.  It hadn’t been part of their studies and they did not do so as part of their duties.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance with her, he found that he did, he just didn’t dance.  He distracted himself with Dennet and the horses.

When Dennet left, Cullen looked out at the crowd.  Evie whirled past him, in Poe’s arms.  The pair were laughing and seemed off in their own little world.  He had to admit that the rogue was light on his feet and led Evie around with confidence.

Rey sat down beside him.  “They do look good together,” she was watching the same couple.

“They do,” he admitted grudgingly.  He hadn’t realized he betrayed anything in his voice.

“Why don’t we go and join them?” She suggested. 

“I don’t dance,” he admitted.  “I… it isn’t part of Templar training and the Order didn’t leave us a lot of time to learn.”

“Oh, is that why you aren’t dancing with her?” She mused.  “Or are you just being too shy to make a move.  I admit that I’m not very good at such things, either.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he was a bad liar.  Then he caught on to the latter part of what she’d said.  “Is there someone you are interested in romantically?”

“I… it’s very complicated,” she looked down at her hand for a moment.  “Shyness is far from the biggest problem we share.  We seem to have bypassed it when dealing with the other ones or not dealing.  He and I have… ideological differences.”

Cullen continued to watch Evie dance.  “She doesn’t like Templars.”

“She doesn’t trust them,” Rey clarified.  “You know that I spent a couple of years in the Gallows.  You were mistrustful, but not bad for a Templar.  I’m sure you’ve seen how bad some of them could be.  If you want her to trust you, you have to talk to her and stop yelling at her.  Don’t boss her around so much, either.  She isn’t one of your soldiers.”

“I’m only trying to…” he trailed off and put his hand behind his neck and massaged.  As he watched, Poe dipped Evie and gave her a light kiss before setting her on her feet again.  “I’m going to bed.”


	34. Frolicking in the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald and company return to Haven and go about their business. Genevieve and Cullen have a shared dream. NSFW.

The Herald of Andraste’s small group arrived back at Haven more than a full day ahead of the Inquisition’s Commanders battalion.  Cullen had discovered that not all of his men could ride a horse and would need lessons.  Some of them continued to walk as they herded the horses, as Dennet wasn’t about to put them in a saddle while they were walking through potentially dangerous territory.   

Ahead of the Commander’s battalion in the Herald’s party, Varric complained about being on a horse and the hard ride the entire time.  He was countered by Poe who kept challenging Genevieve to races.  The pair would fly ahead of the rest of the group and then wait for them while their horses rested.  This had earned Poe the nickname of Flyboy from Varric, as well as grudging respect from Cassandra.  Poe hugged the dwarf when he received the nickname.  He also gave Cassandra a little side hug when she grumbled about him and Genevieve taking unnecessary risks.  Then he challenged her to a race.

Genevieve spent most of her first day back seeing to her own needs, which meant a lot of time with Harritt.  First, they discussed the construction of a battle coat, using ram leather and cotton.  She’d brought him plenty of leather from the rams she’d killed to feed the refugees.  He started teaching her how to sew on her own, but then assured her that he’d have it finished for her before she was shipped off to Val Royeaux to meet the Chantry representatives.

Harritt also began construction of a new staff for her.  They were using serpentstone, which would give the staff the ability to channel her electric abilities better than the staff she was using did.  “The obsidian you have would give you a nice cold charge,” Harritt advised.  “I see why you want a staff that reflects your own elemental preference, but a mix between your powers and another element might help you more in battle.  For example, if we make you a strong enough staff with a cold charge, you could freeze your enemy and then hit them with a lightning bolt.  It could possibly shatter them and you get less blood on you.”

“It would be interesting to do field tests between the two,” she agreed, not that she minded the blood.

“Here’s what I’ll do for you, Herald,” he began and noticed the look she gave him.  “Sorry, Evie, I’ll try to remember that your parents didn’t name you Herald.  I’ll have the coat and serpentstone staff ready for you by the time you leave again.  When you return, I’ll have the onyx staff ready.  That will give me time to work with some new schematics and I’ll see if I can produce a more powerful staff.”

“You’d do that for me?” She smiled at him.

“Of course,” he began smelting the stone.  “You’re Andraste’s Herald and you keep bringing me back materials.  I am going to enjoy working with you.”

 

 

Cullen’s battalion returned after sunset the day after the Herald’s team had arrived in Haven.  Genevieve had spent most of the day in conference with Josephine.  She liked Josephine well enough, but working with the woman was a headache.  She kept insisting Genevieve greet every person in Haven whom she deemed to be of the slightest importance.  Then she wanted her to pen personal letters to the royals of every country, asking for their personal support.  She’d used a fitting with Harritt as an excuse to escape.

She was exhausted when the Dennet arrived with Cullen and the horses.  She’d welcomed the horse master.  She had gone to meet Cullen as well, but he had already been in deep conversation with Leliana and Josephine.  She even found herself trying to catch his eye.  He had looked at her and smiled, but then Josephine had moved and cut off their eye contact.  It didn’t look like she’d be talking to him that night.

Genevieve shrugged off whatever the trio was discussing and went to go to bed.  She stopped when she noticed Solas and Ami lying on the grass nearby.  She wondered what the elf was teaching his protégée that night.  She found them both sound asleep.  Genevieve just shook her head.  Either the man was obsessed with the Fade or the pair missed the camping they’d had to do in the Hinterlands.  She continued on to her cabin and was asleep seconds after her head hit her pillow.

 

 

Genevieve found herself sitting on the edge of a lake, watching a pair of swans swim nearby.  Closing her eyes, she put her feet into the water.  It was then that she realized she was barefoot and looked down.  She was wearing only a white, silk chemise and sitting on soft green grass.  She could feel the wind gently blowing her golden curls around and realized her hair was completely down and loose.  She supposed she should wonder how she’d gotten to a lake dressed in such a manner, but decided not to.  She just gloried in her peaceful surroundings, wanting to enjoy the relaxing interlude.

She felt someone sit down behind her and then felt a pair of strong arms slide around her.  _He_ was here with her.  He just held her for several moments.  He wore only a pair of trews and she snuggled back against him enjoying their intimate contact.  Then she heard his deep voice rumble in her ear.  “This must be a good dream, to find you here, waiting for me.”  He planted a kiss on her ear. 

“Then it is a good dream,” she murmured.  “One where you don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you,” he began trailing kisses from her ear down to her neck.  “Don’t you realize how I feel about you?”

“Yes, I realize how you feel,” she leaned back against him, as she nibbled gently on her neck.  She could feel his scruffy stubble graze along her shoulder and neck.  “That’s why I’m surprised you are here with me, like this.”

He turned her chin so she was looking up at his handsome face.  “I wouldn’t be with anyone else.  That’s how I know it’s my dream.  You are probably dreaming of _him_ , the Flyboy, right now.  Here in the Fade, though, you are in my arms.”  He kissed her.  At first, it was just a light kiss.  Then he deepened it, sliding his tongue between her lips to twine with hers.  She felt his hands moving, unlacing the ties of her chemise.

She gasped as he parted the chemise top and slid his right hand beneath the soft silk to cup her left breast.  He kneaded it gently as he deepened the kiss.  His thumb gently rubbed the nipple as she arched against him.  “I don’t want…” she began, but was silenced by yet another kiss.

He turned her in his arms, so they were face to face.  “Evie,” he cupped her face before pressing his lips to hers once more.  Her now exposed nipple rubbed against his crisp blonde chest hair before he tightened his grip so they were pressed together.  She felt him lifting the hem of her chemise, freeing her legs so she could wrap them around him.  He pulled his mouth from hers.  “You don’t want…?  Do you mean you don’t want this?”

“No!” She lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled when he kissed it.  “I want this… you.  Can’t you tell?”  She was bare under the chemise and now pressed against the hard bulge in his trousers.”  She moved wantonly against him. 

He slid a hand slowly up her leg until he reached the wet core that bespoke just how aroused she was.  His thumb pressed against her there as his lips wondered across her face.  “I’m glad,” he murmured.  “You will never know how much I adore each one of these freckles.”  He kissed each one, including the ones on her chest, as she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation of his mouth on her.  He gave a little moan and then pulled back a moment, looking into her eyes.  “Nor will you ever know how much I love the color of those sea green eyes.  You’re like a goddess come from the Waking Sea and all I can do is worship you from afar.”

“I like the way you are worshipping me now,” she ran her hands up his chest and let her lips follow.  “I’ve watched you training the men and admired your combat form, but I never had any idea what you looked like under that armor.  Even when you joined us at the camp, you never let me see you without it.”

He pulled her chemise up even further before laying her down on the soft grass.  His hand slid up her chest, cupping her breast again as he gazed down at her.  She arched up into his grasp.  “Cullen!”

With the sound of his name on her lips, he kissed her once more.  He held himself up with his right arm as the left made quick work of the ties on his trews and then pushed them down, out of his way.  He then used his left arm to hook her right leg and spread her a bit more before lowering down on her.  He smiled when she brought his head down for another kiss, and then adjusted so he could slowly thrust into her.

Genevieve moaned as he entered her.  She’d never felt this before, even in other dreams.  He was so warm and hard.  She felt him withdraw from her and enter again.  His eyes held hers as he set a leisurely pace.  Soon his moans joined hers and their breaths synched as the pressure in her grew.  She cried out in pleasure from it and then there was an orgasmic explosion, unlike anything she’d ever experienced.  She cried out in delight, startling the swans on the water. 

Soon, his cries joined hers and she felt him filling her.  She tightened her legs around him as he shuttered and then collapsed against her.  After a few moments, he rolled over, keeping his grip on her.  “This is definitely a good dream,” he stroked her hair.

She closed her eyes.  “Yes, it is.”

 

Genevieve Trevelyan opened her eyes to find herself back in her cabin in Haven.  She groaned softly as she turned over in her bed.  Great, it was bad enough she had feelings for a man who didn’t even like her, now she was dreaming about him.  She needed someone new to fixate on.

Cullen stared at the roof of his cabin. He couldn't believe where his dream about the Herald had just gone. He needed to go take a nice cold swim in the lake or he'd find himself banging on her door.


	35. Meetings with the People with Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heads of the Inquisition send Genevieve to Val Royeaux.

The last thing Genevieve wanted to do that morning was have a meeting with the People with Titles in the Inquisition, as she began to think of them.  Although she had no idea what Cassandra’s title was beyond Seeker.  Still, it was Cassandra who insisted that she meet in the chantry’s ‘war room’.

            After the dream she’d had the night before about the Inquisition’s Commander, she’d gone and seen him.  She couldn’t seem to help herself.  He’d been talking to Rylan and wouldn’t even look her in the eye when he saw her approach.  Sure, he’d smiled at Rey when the other mage had greeted him, but he seemed to be trying to avoid Genevieve.  Now she was on her way to stand across a war table from him.

            She heard Cullen’s voice before she even walked into the room.  “It has nothing to do with fairness.  We simply can’t accommodate them if they bring that many servants.”  Dang, but the man had a sexy voice.  She could just stand outside of the room and listen to him all day.  That dream the night before definitely didn’t help.

            “I will speak to the duchess,” Josephine answered.  “She can be reasoned with, after a fashion.”

            Genevieve walked in and noticed that Cassandra moved to the table as she did.  Apparently, the seeker had no more interest in discussing the mysterious Duchess’ comfort than she did.

            Josephine still held her board and quill.  “Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea.”  She wrote something down.

            “You can’t be serious,” Cullen countered.

            “Mother Gisselle isn’t wrong,” Josephine insisted.  “At the moment, the Chantry’s strength is that they are united in their opinion.”

            “And we should ignore the danger to the Herald,” Leliana guffawed.

            “Let’s ask her,” Josephine looked over at Genevieve.

            “This is a terrible plan!”  Genevieve declared.  “You want me to just prance into a pit of vipers and stand there, waiting for them to attack?”

            “Just because they hiss, doesn’t mean they bite,” Josephine assured her.

            “Apparently you never skipped the Chant on Sunday while locked in a mage tower,” Genevieve countered.

            “The danger to Evie can’t be ignored,” Leliana insisted.  “An angry mob, especially one led by a religious figure, can do someone in just as well as a blade.  They tend to like their torches and pitchforks.”

            “I will go with her,” Cassandra volunteered.  She looked at all of those assembled.  “Mother Giselle said she could provide us with names?  I say we use them.”

            “But why?” Leliana challenged.  “This is nothing but a…”

            “What choice do we have, Leliana?”  Cassandra cut her off.  “Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach.”

            Genevieve found her attention wandering to Cullen.  He was looking at her, studying her face.  She could almost swear that he’d become fascinated with a freckle on her cheek.  He looked away when he realized she was watching him, but then his gaze flickered back to her.  He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.  She blushed, remembering how that hand at the back of his neck had been on her in her dream the night before.  She opened her mouth to speak to him, unsure of what she would say, but Cassandra spoke to him first.

            “Use what influence we have to call upon the clerics together,” she instructed.  “Once they are ready, we will see this through.”

            “If I’m torn limb for limb or stabbed with dozens of pitchforks, think of me fondly,” Genevieve instructed the others.  “It seems that I will be off to be offered up as a lamb to the slaughter.”  She turned to Cassandra.  “Who should we take with us?”

            “I think you’re all the Apostate they can handle right now,” Cassandra mused.  “I guess that leaves us with our rogues.”

            “I need a bigger team,” Genevieve muttered.  “Or one with a bigger variety of skills.”  She looked back at the others gathered in the room.  “Would any of you like to come with us?”

            None of them would even look at her.


	36. Those Who Include the Word Order in Their Title are up to No Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve visits Orlais. The meeting with the Reverend Mothers does not go well, but she meets an ally.

Genevieve Trevelyan found herself approaching Val Royeaux with just Cassandra, Varric, and Poe.  The city, she decided, was overrated.  The buildings did seem to gleam in the sun, but it was just so… uniform.  Everything was blue and white and there were eight ridiculous banners above the market, that were too high up and too small to keep out much sunlight.  There were bells ringing throughout the city and she wondered if it ever gave the people headaches.

            “The city still mourns,” Cassandra explained.

            One Orlesian woman saw them and began to hyperventilate in terror.  Ugh, Orlesians.  Genevieve had never had much patience for them.  They were flighty and self-important.

            “Just a guess, Seeker,” Varric watched the panicking Orlesian woman.  “But I think they all know who we are.”

            “Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric,” Cassandra’s voice was deadpan. 

            “At least we know we make an impression,” Poe’s tone was still upbeat.

            A scout ran up to them and addressed Genevieve.  “My Lady Herald.”  She genuflected.

            “The name is actually Evie,” Genevieve corrected.  “Or Genevieve if you want to be more formal.”

            “You’re one of Leliana’s people,” Cassandra stated the obvious to the scout.  “What have you found?”

            “I think she knows who she is,” Poe whispered to the seeker.

            “The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do many Templars,” the scout sounded like she and Genevieve had mutual feelings about Templars.

            “There are Templars here?” Cassandra had no idea what they could be doing back in the Orlesian Capital.

            “People seem to think the Templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition,” the scout explained.  “They’re gathering on the other side of the market.  I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.”

            “Only one thing to do, then” Cassandra took the lead.

            “We’re going to introduce them to Bianca?” Varric suggested.

            “No,” Cassandra’s voice was firm.

            “I’ll summon a large storm and see how well their armor holds up against lightning,” Genevieve recommended.

            “That will not help,” Cassandra insisted.

            “It would make me feel better,” Genevieve countered.

            “Bianca likes the idea,” Varric agreed.

            “They can’t be trusted,” Poe warned.  “They have proven our enemy thus far, Cassandra.  We can’t just blindly walk into their trap.  It’s a trap.”

            “If you get Thunderbolt killed, Seeker, you’re answering to Curly and Sister Nightingale on your own,” Varric warned.

            “They wish to protect the people from us?”  Cassandra slumped against a large statue.  The things were in alcoves that lined the entrance into the city, with plaques explaining their significance.  Most had something to do with Andraste.

            “From me,” Genevieve corrected.  “I’m the scary mage with the strange mark on her hand.  The people must be protected from my maniacal plans to close rifts and drink wine.”

            “No!”  Cassandra stood up straight.  “No wine for you!”  She still remembered what had happened to poor Cullen’s boots.  “I know I told you I would protect you, but I didn’t expect the Templars to make an appearance.”

            “Come on,” Genevieve urged.  “You’re a badass Seeker; you make Templars tremble in fear just at the mere mention of you.”

            “You really think so?”  Cassandra’s face actually cracked into a smile.

            “We’re sure of it, Seeker,” Varric assured her.

            “You scare me,” Poe agreed.

            “Thank you,” Cassandra nodded and began walking towards the town square.

            “Do you think the Order’s returned to the fold maybe?”  Varric wondered.  “To deal with us upstarts?”

            “It’s possible,” Poe agreed.  “I can tell you that those who include the word Order in their titles do not like any sort of resistance.”

            “I _know_ Lord Seeker Lucius,” Cassandra revealed.  “I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense.  Not after all that’s occurred.”  She turned to the scout.  “Return to Haven.  Someone will need to tell them what’s happening, in case we are… delayed.”

            “At once my lady,” the scout ran off.

            “Does anyone else notice that these plaques have been vandalized?” Poe wondered as he read one.  “Actually… the vandal’s stories make more sense.”

            Genevieve stepped beside him and read as well.  “It is a more compelling story,” she agreed.  “Do you think he’ll ever remember where he left the keys to his outhouse?  Why would he have put a lock on it?”

            “Sometimes one must take matters in hand to pee in peace,” Poe assured her, causing her to laugh.

            They had noticed the Chantry representatives assembled on a makeshift platform and slowly approached only to have a small group of guards step in front of them.  “Stand wary, Guardsmen!”  One of them instructed.  “The Inquisition is here… along with the Herald of Andraste.”

            “Really?”  Genevieve looked around.

            “He means us, sweetheart,” Poe pointed out.  He put an arm around her and maneuvered her around the guards. 

            One of the guardsmen looked as if he would step in front of her again, but a single glare from Cassandra had him backing off.  He turned to his companions.  “They say they found the Free Marcher covered in the Divine’s blood.”

            “Just smile and keep walking,” Poe advised Genevieve.

            “Let them pass,” another guardsman spoke to their companions.  “The Inquisition is the Templars’ problem, and they’ll fix it.” 

            “Maybe we should have brought more people,” Varric muttered as they slowly approached the group from the back.

            “We have more problems than I thought,” Poe observed.

            A reverend mother stood in the middle of the makeshift platform, in full Chantry regalia.  Behind her were two more Chantry sisters.  Beside her was a Templar in full uniform.  He stood at parade rest, facing the reverend mother as she spoke.  On either side of them were two First Order stormtroopers in full armor with blasters at their sides.

            “Be careful of the weapons the storm troopers, those guys in the white armor, are wearing,” Poe advised his friends.  “Those are blasters like mine.  Only theirs probably has more than a few shots left.”

            “Where is yours,” Varric looked at where Poe used to keep his blaster on its holster. 

“I gave it to Minaeve.  She has a team of her Tranquil studying it to see if they can replicate it.  I’m hoping they can at least figure out how to replicate its batt… energy source so I can use it again.”

            “How likely is it that your friends in the white armor have found a new source,” Genevieve eyed the four storm troopers warily.

            “I don’t know,” he admitted.  “I have more faith that the Tranquil could figure something out than that the Templars could, though.”

            They listened to the reverend mother, who was still speaking for several moments.  “Good people of Val Royeaux, here me!  Together we mourn our Divine.  Her naive and beautiful heart has been silenced by treachery!”

            “Did she just call the Divine naive?” Genevieve whispered to Cassandra.

            “She did,” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed and her hand massaged the hilt of her sword.

            “You may wonder what will become of her murderer,” the reverend mother continued.  “Well, wonder no more!”  She waited for the crowd to gasp in shock, which they obligingly did.  “Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise where our beloved fell.  We say this is a false prophet!  No servant of anything beyond her selfish creed!”

            “You’re wrong,” Genevieve addressed the crowd.  “I _am_ the Herald of Andraste.  It was the hands of the Maker and Andraste who delivered me from the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Andraste delivered me from the Fade where I found myself, back to the people who would become the Inquisition.  It is not the place of a reverend mother who was too scared to even attend the Conclave to deny that which is in front of her face.  Then instead of helping us restore order, she fans the flames of chaos.”

            “It’s true,” Cassandra backed her up.  “I have witnesses who saw Andraste deliver her up from the Fade.  And the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”

            “It is already too late!”  The reverend mother pointed dramatically.  A group of Templars marched forward.  Mixed in their ranks were more of the white armored soldiers.  “The Templars have returned to the Chantry!  They will face this ‘Inquisition’, and the people will be safe once more!”

            The group of former holy soldiers stepped up on the platform.  One of them punched the reverend mother, knocking her out.  She cried out as the crowd gasped and murmured.

            “Still yourself,” one of the soldiers instructed Delrin Barris, the Knight Templar who’d stood beside the reverend mother.  “She is beneath us.”

            “Was that display supposed to impress me?” Genevieve wondered.  She’d already thought the Templars had many brutes in their ranks.

            “On the contrary,” the man in the Seeker uniform spoke.  “It wasn’t for you at all.”

            “Nor is this,” one of the Templars held out his hand and one of his white armored companions handed him a blaster.

            “This isn’t going to be good,” Poe warned them.

            “I am Samson, the new head of the Templars,” sure enough he shot the Seeker with the blaster.  The crowd gasped as the plasma ray shot through the Lord Seeker, killing him.  And this is our message to the Chantry!”  He shot the reverend mother as well, the crowd’s screams increased.

            “Lord Seeker Lucius!”  Cassandra yelled out.

            Poe cursed himself for leaving his blaster, and Rey, behind in Haven.  “Be careful, Cassandra, I don’t know how much power those blasters still have.  There are a lot of potential innocent bystanders here.”

            Rather than turn their blasters on the townsfolk, he turned and addressed them.  “You should be ashamed!  You have hidden behind the skirts of the Chantry for too long, taking peace in their lies!  The Templars failed nobody when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!  That Chantry used the Templars for their own twisted purposes.  Now we throw off their shackles.  You,” He pointed out into the crowd.  “You are the ones who have failed!  You who, like this upstart Inquisition, would leash our righteous swords with your doubts and fears!”  He turned to Cassandra.  “I’ve heard of you Lady Cassandra, Right Hand of the Divine.  If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late.  The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.  The Templars shall rise anew, without the Chantry to hold us down or corrupt us.  We have a new way and it will be glorious!”

            “If you aren’t here for the Chantry, why are you here?” Genevieve challenged.  “Did you just come to kill a Seeker and reverend mother and then make a speech about it?  The mages have been yelling for years that our jailers were crazed lunatics, you have just shown all of Val Royeaux that we’re right!”

            “I came here to see what was frightening the old women and to laugh,” Samson did so, laughing maniacally.  “I also wanted a bit of revenge.   Templars have suffered at the hands of the Chantry for hundreds of years and been forced to keep quiet.  We shall be quiet no longer.”

            “But General Samson…” Knight Templar Barris interrupted.  “What if she really was sent by the Maker?  What if…?”

            “You are called to a higher purpose,” one of the white armored men intruded.  “Do not question unless you’d like to ask those questions to General Hux.”

            “Hux?”  Poe repeated.  “General Hugs is in Thedas?”  And he apparently had a new army.  He needed to get into Redcliffe and let the rest of his unit know.  Of course, they already knew that Kylo Ren was there and he was even worse. “I need to talk to you about this General Hugs later, Evie,” he whispered to her.  She nodded in response, still listening to the crazy Templar leader.

            “We will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void.  _We deserve_ recognition.  Independence!”  Samson continued.  He sneered at Genevieve.  “You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing.”

            “Oh, did you come here for a show?”  Genevieve cocked her head and lifted her eyebrows.  “You thought _I_ would put on a show for a bunch of Templars and their cronies.  We left the tower; you guys can put on your own shows from now on.”

            “Templars!”  Samson shouted to his men.  “Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection!  We march!”  He led them in doing just that.

            “I hate to just let them go,” Poe seethed.  “They just killed two people!”

            “We don’t have the manpower to arrest them,” Cassandra pointed out.

            “There are too many innocent bystanders,” Genevieve added.

            Varric walked slowly to them, he’d stayed near the back of the crowd to judge their reactions.  “Charming fellow, isn’t he?”

            “Has this General Samson gone mad?” Cassandra wondered.  “I have never even heard of a Knight General.  How did he obtain the rank?”  She rushed over to the body of Lord Seeker Luscious, but the man was already dead as was the reverend mother.  “What were you thinking, Lucius?  This grandstanding was never you and look where it has gotten both of us.”

            “So much for getting help from the Templars,” Genevieve shrugged.  She hadn’t wanted to work with them anyway.  Herald of Andraste or not, one of them would probably try to throw her into a large tower.

            “Don’t give up on them altogether,” Cassandra advised.  “Not everyone in this order can be as bad as this Samson.”

            “If they’ve inducted Ameritus Hux into the order, there are those who are worse,” Poe warned.  “He is from… another continent as well.  He used to control an army that was bent on gal… world domination.  I’ve heard rumors that he killed his own father.”

            “Before we decide anything, we need to return to Haven and inform the others,” Cassandra reminded them.  “We still don’t have a way to approach the mages either.”

            “Let’s go do some shopping first,” Genevieve suggested.  “Val Royeaux’s market is renowned.  She began approaching a stall where a merchant display various accessories.  Watch it, Varric grabbed the back of her coat as an arrow landed at her feet.  It had a cryptic message about finding red things and then finding the sender.  Still, it sounded like this sender might be a useful ally.  OK.  Let’s go find red things.”

            “I think that messenger is trying to get your attention,” Cassandra indicated a man in a livery. 

            “Fine,” she went to him as well.  Before she could get any shopping done, Genevieve found herself invited to a soiree and looking for red things.  At the last red object, there was a note to meet Red Jenny, herself, at a disclosed location.  The message also said ‘Look at him, he’s dirty.  I’ll be there, he’ll be there, and there won’t be any breaches.  Bring weapons anyway’.  “It’s like trying to read ancient Ostwickian.”

            “Or ancient shyriiwook,” Poe agreed, reading the note over her shoulder. 

            “I need all the allies I can get right now, though,” she sighed.  “I guess I’ll go and meet her.”

            “Does that mean we’ll also be going to this Madame de Fer’s little party?”  Varric didn’t want to go.

            “No.”  Cassandra had no interest in attending a stuffy party full of tedious people.

            “I have had to go to my share of boring salons when I visit my parents,” Genevieve revealed.  “I have no interest in this one.  I’ve heard of this Madam de Fer, she’s an enchanter whose nose is so far up in the air; I am surprised she doesn’t drown when it rains.  Besides, Cassandra has duties at Skyhold that she needs to see to and you have chapters of the next installment of _Hard Times_ _in Hightown_ to write.”

            “You are correct on both accounts,” Cassandra nodded.  “We are too busy.  Let’s go.”

 

            “Did you really need a pair of juggling balls, Fly Boy?”  Varric shook his head at Poe.

            “How else am I going to learn to juggle?” Poe wondered.

            “What about the Fox and Geese and Chess boards, Thunderbolt?” He asked Genevieve.

            “I’m going to teach Poe how to play,” she announced.  “I miss games of strategy and have no one to play with now.  I also bought a few decks of cards so we can play Wicked Grace.  I heard you were quite good at it, Varric.”

            Cassandra made a disgusted noise.  She was leading the group out of the city and they were talking about playing games.  “We have more important things to worry about than games.”

            “Really?”  Genevieve challenged.  “I thought you would be good at games of skill and strategy.  I guess wrong.  Poe was going to challenge you once he learned.”

            “That I was,” Poe confirmed.

            “Herald!”  A voice called to them.  “I need to speak to you.”

            “Grand Enchanter Fiona!”  Cassandra’s eyes widened.  “What are you doing here?”

            “I came to speak to the Herald of Andraste,” the Grand Enchanter gave Genevieve a little bow.  “I heard you would be here and I was hoping we could talk.”

            “I had been hoping to talk to you as well,” Genevieve revealed.  “You know I would rather deal with you than the Templars.”  She ignored the little growl that Cassandra made.  “Poe and I tried to get into Redcliffe when we were in the Hinterlands but were stopped by Arl Teagan’s guards.”

            “You did what?” Cassandra thundered.

            “Consider this a personal invitation, my lady,” Fiona smiled.  “I will speak to the guards.  I would love an alliance with you.  Let us discuss what we can do for one another.”

            “It would be my pleasure, Grand Enchanter,” Genevieve returned the little bow.  “I must take care of a meeting with someone claiming to be Red Jenny and report back to Haven.  Then I shall make my way to Redcliffe.”

            “I’ll meet you at the Gull and Lantern,” Fiona smiled.  “Cassandra,” she nodded at the seeker and left.

            “You aren’t curious as to why she wasn’t at the Conclave?” Cassandra challenged.

            “No,” Genevieve shook her head.  “I went as my own grand enchanter’s representative.  She was afraid it was a trap.  I assumed Fiona did the same.”

            “It wasn’t a trap,” Cassandra insisted.

            Genevieve looked daggers at the Seeker. “We know that now.”

 

 

            The villa that the red clues had led them to seemed unassuming at first.  That was until three mercenary soldiers jumped out at them.  They were dealt with quickly and the Inquisition’s representatives continued to move in.

            When they opened the gate, a well-dressed mage threw a firebolt at them, which was easily dodged.  “So the Herald of Andraste,” the mage put his hands on his hips.  “How much did the Inquisition expend to find me?  It must have weakened them immeasurably.”

            “I have no idea who you are,” Genevieve informed him.  She looked at her companions.  “Do you guys know this jester?”  They all shook their heads.

            “You don’t fool me,” the mage’s hands were on his hips and he lifted his nose into the air.  “I’m too important for this to be an accident.  My efforts will survive and I shall have victories over you and elsewhere.”

            The sounds of men’s scream could be heard in the background.  A guard appeared, only to slump down dead.  Behind him was an elf in a red tunic and yellow and black leggings.  She held a drawn bow in her hands and pointed it at the self-important mage.  “Just say what.”

            “What is the…”  His words were cut off as she released the arrow and it struck him in the face.

            “Ugh,” the elf crinkled her nose.  “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say what’.  Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.  Blah, blah, blah, obey me, arrow in my face” she took the arrow out and cleaned it.  Then she studied Genevieve.  “So, you followed the notes well enough.  “Let’s see, you’re… you’re kind of plain really.  All that talk then you’re just a person.  I mean it’s all good, isn’t it?  The important thing is you glow.  You’re the Herald thingy.”

            “Yes, I’m the Herald of Andraste,” Genevieve confirmed.  Had the elf really called her plain?  She was insulted.   “But who are you and what in the name of the Maker is this about?”

            “No, idea,” the elf shrugged.  “I don’t know this idiot from the Queen of Antiva.  My people just said the Inquisition should take a look at him.”

            “You’re people?”  Genevieve raised an eye.  Who was she dealing with?  “The elves?”

            The elf laughed.  “No, people people.  My names Sera.  This is cover,” she indicated a large crate.  “Get around it, for the reinforcements.  Don’t worry; someone tipped me their equipment shed.    They’ve got no breeches.”

            Sure enough, a large group of mercenaries came charging in.  Not a single one had any pants on.  “You couldn’t have taken their weapons?”  She blasted the closest one with a lightning bolt.

            “For the love of…”  Cassandra blocked a sword, before engaging her enemy.

            “You’re Red Jenny?”  Genevieve deduced.  She’d heard of the legendary bandit.  She was sure the elf in front of her was too young to be the original.

            “Sort of,” Sera confirmed.  “It’s more of a network.  The thing is I want to help.”

            “Then use your bow and help!”  Poe shot another of the men. 

            Sera took out to two men in succession.  She frowned and paled when a lightning bolt flashed past her to hit another of the men.  That was followed by a stream of chain lightning that took out three more. 

            “What do you think, Cassandra?” Genevieve inquired.

            Cassandra finished off the last man; there were now half a dozen bodies at her feet.  “It’s up to you; you’re the Herald of Andraste.”

            “What type of people can you offer?”  Genevieve questioned.

            “OK.  It’s like this; here you guys are up at the top waving your big sticks around.  I’ll crush you, no I’ll crush you,” Sera made little kissing noises.  “Then there’s the rest of us at the bottom.  No one notices them, but they’re the ones who get crushed.  They come to me with information and with their problems.  I take them to you.”

            Genevieve looked to Varric and Poe.  Varric shrugged and Poe gave her a thumbs up.  “All right, you’re in.”  She hoped she didn’t regret it.


	37. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portents of potential allies buzz around Haven.

Rey was curled up on the docks in Haven.   She had a book in front of her and was concentrating heavily.  She’d had Chewbacca deliver some of the Jedi texts from the Millennium Falcon to her.  She kept them in a satchel under her bed.  The Force kept whispering to her that she needed to be ready to grab them and run if necessary.  She had a bad feeling, but it was still elusive.

            “What is that?” Ami stood over her, reading the page.  “Does that say…?”

            Rey closed the book.  “It’s just something from my continent.  It’s a treatise on ancient magic practiced by a religion that was wiped out by their enemies.”  _Well, almost all of them were_. 

            “It sounds fascinating,” Ami commented.  “Could I borrow them some time?”

            Rey pressed the book to her chest, the Living Force whispering of danger.  “They're quite old.  I’d like to keep them with me for now.  I haven’t even finished studying them myself.”

            Really Ami studied her.  Rey could feel her trying to probe her mind.  The other woman had not only had very little training, but very little talent.  She seemed competent enough with telekinesis, but Rey easily blocked her with no noticeable effort.  “Do I have something on my nose?”  She rubbed the bridge.

            “No, sorry,” Ami frowned.  “I was just wondering how you came by such old books about a dead religion.”

            “They belonged to an old mentor,” Rey explained.

            “Oh,” Ami perked up.  “A mentor?  Why aren’t you with him anymore?”

            “We had a philosophical disagreement,” she sighed.  “He died not long after.”

            “He died?”  Ami repeated.  She sat down.  “Would you tell me about him?”

            “He was stubborn,” Rey wondered again who Ami really was.  “He had lost hope, but then… he found it again.  He brought hope back to many.  His death was peaceful.  Hope is a precious commodity.”  She looked at the nearby village.  “I’d like to think that that’s what the Inquisition is doing.  They’re bringing hope back to Thedas and we’re a part of it.  Isn’t that better than spending your days in the Fade?”

            “Don’t beat it until you try it,” Ami retorted.  “There is an amazing world…”  She trailed off as there were shouts greeting the Herald of Andraste and her entourage. 

            Poe jumped from his horse and ran to embrace Rey.  “It’s a shame you didn’t come with us.  We could have really used you,” he said the last part more quietly.  “We also ran into some old friends.”

            “Old friends?”  She repeated.

            He looked at Ami with a warning glance.  “Old friends who like wearing white armor and order.  Order is their _first_ priority.  They were with the Templars.”

            “How did the meeting with the Chantry go?” Ami interrupted.

            “The Templars showed up,” Poe had a big cheerful grin on his face, a fake one.  “They killed one of the reverend mothers.  There was definitely more excitement than I was expecting.  We’ll catch you up later.”  He led Rey towards the nearby trees and waited until he was sure they were out of earshot.  “The Reverend Mother was killed by a blaster and General Hux was mentioned.”

            “We need to get back into Redcliffe and get the rest of our team out,” Rey decided.

            Poe nodded.  “Evie already has an invitation.  I should go tell George and Fred what’s going on.”

 

            “I hear the meeting with the Chantry didn’t go well,” Leliana greeted Genevieve.

            “That’s putting it lightly,” Genevieve blanched.  “Let’s just say that getting the Templars help in sealing the Breach is not an option.”

            “We shouldn’t just give up on them,” Cassandra dissented.

            “We need the mages to magnify the Heralds powers and close that Breach,” Leliana insisted.

            “I still say that the Templars could suppress the Breach,” Cullen approached the group as well.  “I was a Templar; I know what they’re capable of.”

            “We don’t even know what is powering that Breach,” Genevieve dissented.  “At least I now have a way of approaching the mages.  Grand Enchanter Fiona wants to talk with us.”

            “It’s a trap,” Cullen insisted.

            “They’re my people,” Genevieve pointed out.  “I have friends among them.”

            “Don’t let that cloud your judgment,” Cassandra warned.

            “Why don’t you two go and find out where the Templars are hiding,” Genevieve suggested to Cassandra and Cullen.  “I’ll go talk to Fiona.”

            “Might I have a private word, Herald,” Leliana walked towards the lake.

            Genevieve patted her horse’s nose before handing her over the Dennet to take care of.  Then she followed Leliana.

 

 

            “What is it?” Genevieve asked when they were out of earshot.

            “I would prefer to deal with the mages,” Leliana revealed.  “I would also like to find a way to help them.  They deserve to be free.”

            “Yes, we do,” Genevieve agreed.  “It’s strange to hear the Left Hand of the Divine say that, though.”

            “I’ve known many mages in my time,” Leliana revealed.  “Some were better people than I.  Why am I free and they’re not?”

            Genevieve threw her arms around the spymaster.  “Thank you.  You don’t know how hard the fight for our freedom has been.  There have been too many sacrifices already.”

            Leliana returned the hug.  “I have another little mission for you, while you’re going back through the Hinterlands.  While most of the Grey Wardens have disappeared, I have received word of one near the crossroads.  He’s been recruiting farmers and having them fight the bandits.  His name is Blackwall.  I would like you to speak to him.  He could be of great help.  If nothing else, I hope he can tell us where the rest of his comrades have gone.”

            “I’ll find him,” Genevieve promised.

            “Good,” Leliana nodded.  “Maybe he’ll tell us where the Hero of Ferelden is, as well.  She’s missing and I… I worry.”

 

 

            Genevieve tried to make it back to her cabin to get some rest before she returned to the Hinterlands to hunt for a Grey Warden and talk to the mages.

            “Excuse me, my lady,” a man in a mercenary uniform approached her.  “I’ve had a horrible time trying to talk to someone in charge around here.  I have a message from my boss.”

            “You can give it to me,” she guessed some might consider her in charge.  They really needed someone who was.

            “I’m Krem, the Iron Bull’s second in command over the Chargers,” Krem introduced himself.  “We’re the best mercenary group in southern Thedas.  We are interested in joining the Inquisition and the Iron Bull would like to talk to you about it.  We’re staying in the Storm Coast right now.”

            “I was leaving for the Hinterlands tomorrow,” Genevieve thought about it.  “I guess the Storm Coast could be on our way if we took the long way around.  It just meant skirting north and going around Lake Calenhad.  Tell this Iron Bull I’ll meet with him.”

            Krem bowed.  “Thank you and you are…?”

            “Genevieve Trevelyan,” she introduced herself.  “You can call me Evie.  Everyone else keeps calling me the Herald of Andraste.”

 

 

            Evie continued on to her cabin after Krem left, only to be stopped by Josephine.  “Whatever it is, can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

            “Is it true that you refused to go to Madame DeFer’s Salon after receiving a special invitation?”  Josephine made it sound like an accusation.

            “Yes, yes it is,” Genevieve continued walking. 

            “Vivienne, Madam DeFer, used to be the Court Enchanter in Orlais,” Josephine pointed out.  “She could be an asset to the Inquisition.”

            “I have enough mages in my personal entourage,” Genevieve had made it to her door, but Josephine stood in her way.  “I don’t want an Orlesian snob who is purportedly against the revolution.  I heard about her when I was in Redcliffe and she might as well be a Templar.  Actually, I’ve heard that most Templars are nicer than her.”

            “You can’t just refuse to go,” Josephine objected.

            “I can and I have,” Genevieve used mind blast to open the door, even though it hit Josephine.  She just couldn’t find that she cared.  “If you think the salon will be so much fun, use the invitation to go.  I have to get to the Storm Coast and the Hinterlands, I’m busy.”

            “Herald!”  Josephine objected.

            Genevieve did her best imitation of Cassandra.  “Deal with it.”  Then walked in and closed the door.  As she walked towards her bed, she realized that the only person with a title in the Inquisition she hadn’t seen upon her return was Cullen.  She wondered if he was avoiding her.


	38. Return to the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve returns to the Hinterlands and recruits a new ally.

“You can’t keep leaving me behind,” Solas insisted as he rode behind Genevieve on the way to the Storm Coast.

            “Obviously not,” Genevieve grumbled.  “If I could, you wouldn’t be with me now.  I’m only taking you in case something goes wrong in Redcliffe.  I still think I might be showing up with too big of a contingent.”  She wasn’t going to add the Poe and Rey were going to slip off and find their other friends while she spoke with Fiona.

            “There is a group fighting a bunch of mages in Tevinter clothing!”  Cassandra pointed. 

            “Let’s go help!”  Genevieve led the charge. 

            By the next morning, she was continuing on to the Hinterlands with a Qunari who freely admitted to being Ben Hassrath and the Chargers were on their way to Haven.

 

 

            The week that it took to travel from the Storm Coast to the Hinterlands resulted in a headache for Genevieve and a black eye for Solas; no one would tell her who had given the elven mage a black eye.  It could have been any of them.

            On the first day, Varric and Poe had been singing tavern songs badly.  “Have you heard this one, Flyboy?  _Good Times With Bad Company, it all seems so good to me.”_  

            “Child of the stone, I demand you stop with that incessant caterwauling,” Solas declared.

            Varric ignored him and continued to sing.

            On the second day, Solas and Ami got into an argument with Cassandra about Mage Rights and crimes committed by Templars before the circles fell.  “One can not blame a mage for becoming so full of despair that he takes it upon himself to force change.”

            “He forced change by blowing up a chantry building!”  Cassandra reminded him.

            “The Chantry is who kept the mages in chains, was it not?” Ami joined the argument.  “I was trapped in the Gallows for years.  It was a prison.  I could not come and go as I pleased and the Templars, my jailors, were forever watching over me.  Some of them seemed to be hoping I would make a mistake, so they would have an excuse to hurt me.”

            “Not all of the Templars at the Gallows were that bad,” Rey pointed out.  “There were some who seemed to enjoy hurting mages, but that wasn’t all of them.”

            “Meredith?” Ami raised an eyebrow.

            “Well that woman was just bantha shit crazy,” Rey conceded.

            “The Gallows were special circumstances,” Cassandra tried to defend, but that was what had started the war and seemed to be causing yet another war among those in Genevieve’s group.  Even Sera, who was afraid of mages, disliked the Mage Circles.

            On the third day, Solas tried to talk elven with Sera.  She responded with a zerbert.  It seemed Sera did not speak any elven.  Not only that, she wasn’t too fond of her own people.  “You’re one of them, aren’t you,” she accused Solas.

            “One of what?”  Solas was confused.

            “You’re an elfy elf,” Sera explained.  “You probably know all of the names of the creators and bemoan the loss of the homeland and Arlathan every time you see a tree.  You go out into nature and commune with it, don’t you?”

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Solas wondered.

            On the fourth day, he started bothering Rey.  “It is my understanding that you have ancient tomes in your possession that describe the practices of an ancient, dead religion.”

            “That is true,” she conceded.

            “I would still very much like to read them,” Ami pressed.  “They are my… heritage.”

            “So you are from the other continent,” Rey nodded.  “I suspected as much.  I’m still not letting those books out of my sight.”

            “They’re your heritage?” Poe repeated.  “Would you like to tell us your real name?”

            Ami looked over at Solas, who shrugged.  “No, not yet.  I might in time, if we come to trust each other.  Not yet, however.”

            “Han and Leia didn’t have another overly emotional, entitled kid, did they?” Poe hissed to Rey.

            She just shrugged.  Neither of them had ever mentioned having another child to them.  She was pretty sure if they had, C3PO wouldn’t have shut up about it.

 

 

            When they reached the Crossroads, Genevieve was introduced to Rey’s friend who had taken over for Commander Vale. 

            “He only speaks Shyriiwook,” Rey explained as they went to meet the new commander.  “So we had George and Fred sent to translate for the other soldiers.”

            “No one is disrespecting him because he doesn’t speak common, are they?” Genevieve worried.

            “He understands common, he just can’t speak it,” Rey clarified.  “And no one disrespects Chewbacca.”

            Genevieve found herself facing an almost 8-foot tall creature covered in hair.  He was obviously from another continent as she had never seen an intelligent creature like him.  The closest she had to compare him to was a bear.  “I think we found the one commander who can protect the refugees from bear attacks,” she observed.  “The bears probably worship you as a god, don’t they?”  She asked Chewbacca.

            He laughed and then grumbled.

            “He thinks you’re funny,” Rey translated.  “He likes that.”

            “I know,” Genevieve couldn’t believe she understood him.  “I don’t know if it’s the Mark or magic, but I can understand him.”  She listened while he gave a report.  Things were quiet in the crossroads, with both the Rogue Templars and Apostate Mages having been quelled.  His biggest problem was that they needed a real healer.  He’d sent one soldier back to Haven after he had insulted a mage who was working on him and then an elven refugee who had tried to help.  “Give me his name,” she demanded.  “I’ll take this to Commander Cullen.”

            “Chewie,” Rey pointed Solas and Ami out to the Wookie.  “Do you have any idea who those two are?”

            Chewbacca studied Ami for a moment and then went into a long explanation of who he believed her to be, although it had been more than a decade since he had seen her.

            Rey’s jaw dropped.  “Luke had a daughter?”

            Chewing roared and went on.

            “A one night stand with Wedge Antilles’ sister?”  She repeated.  “Who was Wedge Antilles?”

            Chewbacca went into another long explanation.

            “So she’s been hiding who she is,” Genevieve caught he bottom lip between her teeth.  “I wonder if Solas knows and if he is also hiding something from us.”

            “I have a feeling most of your inner circle is,” Rey confided.

            “The Iron Bull has admitted to being Ben Hassrath,” Genevieve pointed out.  “Tomorrow we’ll hunt down Blackwall.  I hope he isn’t hiding anything.”

 

 

            Genevieve Trevelyan led her team past old ruins to a familiar lake and a nearby cabin.  There, they found a heavily bearded man giving instructions to farmers.  His armor was not the traditional armor of a Grey Warden, but his breastplate did feature a pair of griffons upon it.

            “Remember how to carry your shield!”  He was saying.  “You’re not hiding, you’re holding.  Otherwise, it’s useless.”

            “Is that what a shield is for?” Poe joked.

            Genevieve shrugged.  “I’m a mage, I wouldn’t know.”  She approached the Grey Warden.  “Blackwall?  Warden Blackwall?”

            “You’re not…”  He marched to her, his sword at the ready.  “How do you know me?  Who sent…?”  He was cut off by shouting.  He lifted his own shield and blocked the arrow that was aimed at Genevieve.

            There was another cry and bandits charged at them.

            “That’s it,” Blackwall still held the shield protectively in front of Genevieve.  “Help or get out.  We’re dealing with these idiots first.”  He turned to the farmers.  “Conscripts!  Here they come!”

            “Stand back a second,” Genevieve ordered.  She raised her staff and summoned a cage around the leaders of the attacking bandits.  They found themselves trapped as lightning ricocheted around them, striking over and over.  She then summoned a storm to hit those who continued to come.

            Rey unleased the blades of her double-sided lightsaber, hitting the first two bandits to make it past the cage.  Then she sliced through the sword of a third, while Poe and Varric took aim at the archers who were staying back.

            Solas created a barrier as he and Ami used telekinesis on two more bandits.

            Then with a war cry, Cassandra lunged at those who still managed to come.

            The Iron Bull charged in, Claymore singing, while Sera covered his attack with her bow.

            “I wanted the conscripts to fight these men,” Blackwall objected as he looked for any other bandits who could make it through the newcomers.

            “You were just telling them how to hold a shield!”  Genevieve wasn’t going to chance her life to them.

            Blackwall killed the last of the bandits and then stuck his sword in the ground and went to the bandit bodies.  “Sorry bastards.”  Next, he went to the farmers.  “Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn’t have happened.  They could’ve… well, thieves are made, not born.  Take back what they stole.  Go back to your families.  You saved yourselves.”

            “That’s it?” Poe shook his head.  “They’re still rough around the edges, but that’s no reason to just send them home.  If bandits are threatening their homeland, they need to organize and fight them.”

            “In some lands, bandits are just part of everyday life,” Rey pointed out.  “It is up to each person to fight as they continue to live their lives.  Villagers who can’t fight are easily mowed down by whatever empire is taking over.”

            “Can you have the new corporal organize some type of training for the locals?”  Genevieve asked Rey.

            “Yes, and he would love to,” Rey assured her.  “He’s seen too many people fall to those who take what they want.”

            When the farmers were gone, Blackwall went to Genevieve.  “You’re no farmer.  Why do you know my name?  Who are you?”

            “I know your name, because I’m an agent of the Inquisition,” Genevieve announced.  “We know all and see all… at least we like to think so.  I’m Genevieve Trevelyan, you may call me Evie.  I’m investigating whether the disappearances of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

            “Maker’s balls,” Blackwall swore.  “The Wardens and the Divine?  That can’t… no, you’re asking, so you don’t really know.  First off, I didn’t know they disappeared.  But we do that, right?  No more Blight, the job is done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.  But one thing I’ll tell you, no Warden killed the Divine.  Our purpose isn’t political.

            “I’m not here to accuse the Wardens,” Genevieve assure him.  “I just need to know where they have disappeared to.  They’re missing and that is a concern for everyone.  I’ve only found you, where are the rest?  Are they all right?”

            “I haven’t seen any Wardens for months,” Blackwall shrugged.  “I travel alone, recruiting.  There is not much interest because the archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there’s no Blight coming.  Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need; who we need.  These idiots forced this fight so I ‘conscripted’ their victims.  That had to do what I said, so I told them to stand.  Next time, they won’t need me.  Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

            “I wasn’t aware that Grey Wardens could take whatever they want,” Genevieve confided.  That gave them quite a lot of power. 

            “It’s complicated,” Blackwall explained.  “If there’s a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it.  The treaties are ancient.  Outside of Blights, it’s as binding as a clever tongue can make it.”

            “Well, thank you, Blackwall,” she would have to pass the information on to Josephine.  She could definitely use another skilled warrior in her inner circle.  “But where does that leave us?”  She moved off a bit to begin searching the bodies of the bandits.  Poe had already gone through half of them.  He always made comments about how his people needed to start doing that to dead Stormtroopers more often.

            “Inquisition… agent, did you say?”  Blackwall moved after her.  “Hold a moment.”

            “Evie,” she corrected.  “Just call me Evie.”

            “Evie,” he repeated.  “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn.  Events like these, thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved.”  She gave a curt nod and he continued.  “If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden.  Maybe you need me.”

            She smiled and held out a hand.  “Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.”

            He didn’t shake the hand, but kissed it instead.  “Good to hear.  We both need to know what’s going on and perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long.  This Warden walks with the Inquisition.”

            She blushed.  “We’re happy to have you.”

            “We’re taking the beard along?” Sera gave him a thumbs up.  “Welcome aboard, beardy.”

            “We’re on our way to Redcliffe Village,” Varric informed Blackwall.  “Ever been there?”

            “No,” the Warden admitted.  “I hear it is presently full of Apostate Mages.  It shall be interesting.”


	39. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose get closer to finding their missing friends.

“They are definitely on Daw-101,” Rose studied the readouts. 

            “How can you be sure?” Finn disagreed with her once again.

            She pointed to the readout.  “It’s the Millennium Falcon’s signature.  She’s on that planet.  It looks like it’s coming from the southern continent.”

            “Then let’s go,” Finn moved the ship to intercept the ship.

            “You have learned to land, haven’t you?”  Rose smiled good-naturedly at him.

            “Of course I have,” he’d had one more flying lesson with Poe since he’d crashed on a beach on Cantobite.  He wasn’t going to tell her it was only one, though.


	40. The Tales You Could Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine goes behind Genevieve's back and recruits Vivienne.

Josephine was happy to be back in Orlais.  She didn’t know why Leliana had warned her, multiple times, about what she was about to do.  The Herald of Andraste had been too busy to meet a potential ally, so Josephine was going to do it for her.

            “The Herald will pick those she fights beside,” Leliana warned.  “She and Cassandra have been overseeing the recruitment of agents, while Cullen takes care of military recruits.  The scouts serve under me, while our workmen answer to you.  I doubt a woman who turned the title of Court Mage in Orlais will be happy being among the workmen.  Does she even know how to do manual labor?”

            “We can not just ignore potential allies,” Josephine had protested.

            “That is exactly what Genevieve decided to do,” Leliana reminded her.  “It wasn’t merely because she had no desire to go to a boring salon.  She is a mage herself; she might know who Madam de Fer is.”

            Still, Josephine was on her way to answer the invitation to the salon.  She arrived at the Duke Bastien’s estate.  “Leliana’s reports on this Vivienne De Fer was that she and the duke were longtime lovers.”

            She straightened her clothing and checked her appearance, before walking into the house.  There was indeed a party going on.  She gave her name to the Master of Ceremonies who introduced her as she came in.  “Lady Josephine Montilyet of Antiva, Ambassador to the Inquisition.”  She moved further into the mansion, greeting those who’d assembled for the salon.

            “You’re the Inquisition agent,” one of the partygoers smiled.  “Are you the Herald of Andraste?  I thought you’d be more ruggedly dressed.  Are the rumors about you true, though?”

            “I’m not the Herald,” Josephine apologized.  “I’m the Inquisition’s ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet the daughter of Lord Yves Montilyet of Antiva.”

            “Oh, an ambassador,” the partygoers turned away.  “Too bad, I would have liked to meet the Herald of Andraste.  I guess Vivienne isn’t important enough to get _her_ at one of her parties.”

            “I’m sure she’s busy having more adventures,” her friend agreed.  “Perhaps we’ll get to meet her at someone with more influence’s salon.”

            “Don’t let them get you down,” another man approached her.  “I’m afraid that Lady Vivienne had put about that the Herald would be here and, naturally, there are those who were looking forward to hearing about her adventures.  As ambassador to the Inquisition, I'm sure there are tales you could tell.”

            She grinned at the man.  “Between the joys of dealing with the Chantry and juggling both Ferelden and Orlesian politics, there are.  I had not realized how hostile the two countries are to each other.

            “Will the Inquisition be dealing with that as well?” The man inquired.

            “The Inquisition?” a man dressed in the latest Orlesian fashion descended the stairs.  “What a load of pig shit!  It’s nothing but washed up sisters and crazed seekers.  No one can take them seriously.  Everyone knows that it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

            “We are working to restore peace in Thedas,” Josephine lifted her chin.  “Are you saying that you are against peace?  Orlais already has a civil war going on.  It can not afford more chaos.”

            “You are outsiders who are trying to restore peace with an army,” the man countered.  “We know what your _Inquisition_ truly is.  If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.”

            “I am an ambassador,” Josephine was scandalized.  “I shall have to find a champion to face you.  What time shall we take care of that?  She pulled out a quill and a ledger.  I will be happy to pen it into my busy schedule.”

            A sheen of ice encased the man, startling Josephine.  “My dear, marquis,” a woman showing a scandalous amount of cleavage descended the stairs.  Her hat reminded Josephine of ancient paintings of a demon lord.  “You know such rudeness is… intolerable.”

            Her house?  Josephine’s records had shown that the house belonged to Duke Bastien.  Leliana would find that information interesting.

            “Madame Vivienne,” the marquis protested.  “I humbly beg your pardon!”

            “You should,” Vivienne circled the marquis like a shark.  “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?”  She turned to Josephine.  “My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair.  What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

            “He’s already challenged me,” Josephine explained.  “I just need to find a champion and arrange a time.  See that he comes to Haven for the match.  I bet Ser Cullen would fight him for me.  It will be so fun to watch.”  She looked around.  “Everyone is welcome to come and see the match.”

            Vivienne held the man’s chin in her hand.  “Poor marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden Dog Lord.  Now you have to meet one of them in that challenge, all for others amusement.”  She released the ice.

            The marquis coughed and wheezed a bit.  He looked over at Josephine, who was still waiting for him to schedule the challenge.

            “And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange’s doublet,” Vivienne continued.  “Didn’t she give that to you to wear to the Grand Tourney?  To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning… and you’re still here.  Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel, only to find out that you were challenging her ambassador?  How embarrassing for you.  Run along, my dear,” she waved in the Marquis’ general direction.  “Do give my regards to your aunt.”  She walked to Josephine.  “Well, I’m glad that someone from the Inquisition could attend this gathering.  I admit that I so wanted to meet the Herald of Andraste.”

            “She is attending to business in Redcliffe at the moment,” Josephine apologized.  I have come in her stead.”

            “Ah, yes, the trouble between the mages and Templars,” Vivienne showed her to the picture gallery.  “Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Motismmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

            “I have, of course, heard of you,” Josephine nodded.  “I’m sure you didn’t invite us here for pleasantries.”

            “No, I did not,” Vivienne agreed.  “With the Divine dead, the Chantry is in shambles.  Only the Inquisition might restore order to our frightened people.  As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

            “Who are these loyal mages loyal to?” Josephine pressed.

            “To the people of Thedas, of course,” Vivienne laughed at the absurdity of the question.  “We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have.  That magic exists to serve man.  I support any effort to restore such order.”

            “So you support returning the mages to the Circle then,” Josephine deduced.

            “Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents?” She laughed at her own question.  “We need an institution to protect and serve nurture magic.  Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own.”

            “What’s in it for you?”  Josephine didn’t want to bring her aboard if she had ulterior motives.  She doubted the Herald would work with her if those came out.

            “The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos,” Vivienne answered.  “The chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate.  I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

            “What can you do for us?” Josephine brought out her quill and started making notes.

            “I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire,” Vivienne pointed out.  “I know every member of the Imperial Court personally.  I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal.  And I’m a mage of no small talent.  Will that do?”

            “The Herald of Andraste already has several mages in her inner circle,” Josephine tapped her quill.  “I could use your resources, though.  The Inquisition is happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”


	41. Righteous Redcliffe Rebels Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve and her friends enter Redcliffe to negotiate with the mages

Even with an invitation from Grand Chanter Fiona, getting into the city of Redcliffe had not been easy.  There had been a rift in front of the gates, which Genevieve had taken care of.  The rift was strange, though.  There seemed to be time fluxes around it, things would slow down and then speed up.

            “Thank the Maker you arrived when you did,” the guard opened the gates for them.  “I don’t think we could have held out against those demons for long.”

            “Then why didn’t you let me in before?”  Genevieve wanted to know.

            “I didn’t know you had dealt with the Rogue Templars and Apostate Mages in the Hinterlands,” the guard explained.  “I couldn’t just take your word for it.  These are dark troubling times.”

            “When is the last time Thedas has had happy cheerful times that lasted more than a few weeks?” Varric wondered.

            A scout met them as they entered the village.  It was an Inquisition scout.  “How the heck did you get in here?” Genevieve wondered.  “Do you know what I had to go through to get into this city?”

            “I am one of Sister Leliana’s scouts,” it was the only explanation that he was going to offer to her.  “We’ve spread the word that the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one was expecting us.”

            “No one?” Genevieve repeated.  “Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” 

            “If she was, she hasn’t told anyone,” the scout answered.

            “What about the Black Squadron?” Poe pressed.  “Where are my people that I left behind?”

            “I don’t know, my lord,” the scout shook his head.  “There seems to be some prejudice against non-mages going on, but several of the city’s original inhabitants are still here.  Your friends may be as well.”

            “Great,” Poe muttered.  “I’ll find them. One way or another.”

            “Take Rey, Solas, and the Iron Bull with you,” Genevieve suggested.  She saw Sera gesturing to herself.  “Perhaps Sera, too.”

            “I don’t want to go in no den of mages,” Sera shook her head.  “I should definitely go with you, Poe.”

            “I think I’d rather go with you, Evie,” Rey commented.  “I want to know why Fiona is suddenly not expecting us.”

            “I, too, will go with Lady Genevieve,” Solas insisted.  “I have had… dealings… with Tevinter before and want to know what a magister is doing in Redcliffe.”

            “All right,” Genevieve nodded.  She looked at her other companions.  “Blackwall, why don’t you take Ami and go get us some supplies.  Sera, give him the list of what they need.”  She handed them a small bag of coins.  “Also see if you can’t get some of the villagers to talk to you.  I want to know what’s going on here.  That is besides people losing their memory.”

            “Something feels off,” Rey agreed.

            “Some of the mages are wound up the way a Templar is when a seeker is coming,” Genevieve observed.  “We’ll meet back at that statue of a griffon,” she pointed.  “At twilight.”

            The group split up.

 

 

            Poe found a couple of mages he’d known during his time in Redcliffe, before he’d accompanied Rey and Evie to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  One of him had seen his squadron recently.  “Right, it’s the group with a few races from another continent,” the nodded.  “They’ve been trying to lay low since Alexius came, afraid he’d experiment on them.”

            “Who’s Alexius?” Poe pressed.

            “He’s a Tevinter Magister,” the mage looked around.  “He brought some of his… people with them.  He suddenly appeared shortly after the Breach and seems to have the Grand Enchanter under his thumb.  I think he used blood magic.”

            “I’ll take you to Tammin,” the mage offered.  “Alexius and Fiona are operating out of the Gull and Lantern, so he has been hanging out at the Hero’s Rest.  They say the Hero of Ferelden stayed there when she visited the village ten years ago and saved it from the walking dead.  We could use her right now against Alexius.”

            “So there are fewer mages there,” Sera nodded.  “Good.”

            “Alexius doesn’t approve of those without magic,” the mage explained.  “So it is best that those without magic be where he is not.”

 

            Genevieve’s group walked into the tavern to see a large group gathered.  There were mumblings, but it was evident that they had surprised most of Redcliffe’s present populace.

            “Welcome agents of the Inquisition,” Fiona gave a little bow.

            “I believe I’ve told you to call me Evie,” Genevieve reminded her.

            “What has brought _you_ to Redcliffe?” Fiona inquired.

            “We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux,” Genevieve studied Fiona.  Something was wrong.

            “You must be mistaken,” Fiona insisted.  “I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.

            “Do you have a doppelganger running around?”  Genevieve pressed.  “Because it was someone who looked just like you.  She looked back at Cassandra.  “I know _I_ didn’t dream it, you remember a whole conversation with Fiona, don’t you?”

            “I do,” Cassandra confirmed.  “Varric and Poe were making fun of the statues near the city entrance.  Again.  You were also talking about a couple of games that you were going to teach Poe to play.”

            “He’s dreadful at chess so far,” Genevieve revealed.

            “I…”  Fiona blinked, trying to untangle her own mind.  She felt something else in there, but dismissed it as a headache.  “I don’t know.  Now that you say it, I feel strange.  Whoever or whatever brought you here no longer matters.  The situation has changed.  The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

            “An alliance with Tevinter?” Cassandra’s mouth dropped for a millisecond.  “Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

            “I understand that you are afraid, but there are other methods of fighting than enslaving oneself to Tevinter,” Solas tried to soothe her.

            “As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you,” Fiona informed them.

            “Indentured?”  Rey had been probing Fiona’s mind, but stopped to see if she’d just heard right.  “You sold yourself into slavery?”

            “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake,” Genevieve declared.  “We did not break free from the chains of the Chantry, only to let a new group enslave us.  How could you do this to your people?”

            Fiona shook her head.  “All hope of peace died with Justinia.  This bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice.  We are losing this war.  I needed to save as many of my people as I could.  The Breach had opened and the Templars were attacking.  Then Alexius appeared just in time.”

            “Are you sure that is what is happening?” Rey questioned.  She saw two separate realities in Fiona’s mind, one was being suppressed.  “A Tevinter magister just happened to show up exactly in time to save you from the Templars.  Had they breached the gates of Redcliffe?  Were you hemorrhaging lives?”

            “How are you losing?” Genevieve wondered.  “I have wiped out the Rogue Templars in the Hinterlands, we’re not even sure where the rest are hiding, but it isn’t close by.”

            The door slammed.  The Inquisition members turned to see a man in aubergine and yellow leather over a chainmaille shirt.  He had a ridiculous hood on that reminded Genevieve a bit of a jester’s cap.  “Welcome, my friends,” he greeted them.  “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

            “Agents of the Inquisition,” Fiona addressed them.  “Allow me to introduce you to Magister Gereon Alexius.”

            “The Southern Mages are under my Command and you are the survivor, yes?  The one from the Fade.  Interesting,” Alexius declared.

            “I’d like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Imperium,” Genevieve declared.

            “Certainly,” Alexius shrugged.  “What specifically would you like to know?”

            “Grand Enchanter Fiona told me _she_ was indentured to a magister,” Genevieve revealed.

            “Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium, as they were not born in Tevinter,” Alexius explained.  “They must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights.  As their protector, I shall oversee their work.”

            “So you are their slave master,” Rey deduced.

            “Indentured servants,” Alexius corrected.

            “No.”  Genevieve sat down at a table.  “Unless you can produce a piece of paper that _all_ of the mages signed, you are not dragging _my_ brethren back into slavery.  We just threw off the shackles of the Chantry only to be forced into slavery, because their leaders got scared.”

            “The Inquisition has no say in that matter,” Alexius waved off her declaration.  “You need the mages to close your Breach and I have them.  So we’ll negotiate.”

            “How do you know that’s why I came to talk to them?”  Genevieve narrowed her eyes.  Then she leaned forward.  “And, no, you will not be enslaving the Southern mages.”  She stood up and looked around.

            “Evie,” Cassandra cautioned.

            “Free Mages,” Genevieve ignored Cassandra.  “I am one of you.  I was thrown into a Circle when I was only eight years old.  I grew up under the constant gaze of the Templars.  I’ve seen my fellows abused by those who claimed to protect them.  I’ve seen them made Tranquil because the Chantry taught Thedas to fear them.  I’ve seen babies ripped from the arms of their mothers by people who claim to be our spiritual guides.  We voted to leave the Circles and the Chantry.  We came here to seek solace and fight for our freedom.  It has been freedom and self-determination that has guided us.  Yet now those who were leading us have sold you into slavery.  I say they can not do that!  We are a free people.  We are not theirs to sell to another.  Our bodies and our magic belong to ourselves.  We have stood up against our oppressors and said ‘no more’!  We have declared ourselves our own masters.  I came as a representative of the Inquisition to bargain for your help in saving Thedas, in saving our lands so that we might find homes to live and prosper on our own terms.  If you will continue to be free, to refuse the shackles of bondage that have been placed on us for far, far too long.  Then come to the Inquisition and I will make sure that they respect your rights and freedoms and that they defend you against any who would enslave you again.  I _am_ the Herald of Andraste and like Andraste my first priority is freeing my people from bondage.  Perhaps it is not a coincidence that Tevinter has come at this time.  For it is they from whom Andraste freed her people.  If you would continue to be free, come to the Inquisition and you _will_ be.”  She sat back down.

            “Are you done?” Alexius wondered.

            “Far from it,” Genevieve assured him.          

            Alexius jutted his chin at his companions.  “Are you sure about that.”

            Rey and Cassandra stepped to either side of her.  Their hands on their weapons.  “We’re sure.”

            Alexius turned to a nearby man in yellow.  “Felix, would you send for a scribe, please.  It seems this woman thinks she can…”  He stopped and looked at the man in yellow again.  “Pardon my manners, my son, Felix.”

            Felix walked slowly to the table and stumbled.  Genevieve stood quickly and caught him.

            “Felix,” the distress on Alexius’ face was palpable.

            “I’m so sorry,” Felix apologized to Genevieve.  “Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady.”

            “Are you all right?” Alexius slowly approached them.

            “I’m fine, father,” Felix insisted.

            “Come,” Alexius stepped towards the tavern doors.  “I’ll get your powders.”  He turned to those in attendance.  “Please excuse us, friends.  We will have to continue this another time.  Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”  Fiona followed him.

            “I don’t mean to trouble everyone,” Felix’s voice was regretful, but he followed.

            “I shall send word to the Inquisition,” Alexius promised.  “We will conclude this business at another time.”

            Genevieve watched them leave.  “Business?  I believe I’ve stated how I feel about this matter.  My only business is freeing those who think they are enslaved to that man.”

            “Yes, you did ensure that he would not cooperate with us,” Cassandra agreed.

            Genevieve looked down at the note in her hand and read it to her companions.  “Come to the chantry, you are in danger.”

            “It’s a trap,” Rey cautioned.

            “We can not ignore possible allies at this point,” Cassandra pointed out.  “With the Southern mages in Tevinter’s pocket, we need to meet with anyone who can help us fix this.”

            Rey looked over at Cassandra.  “Alexius plans to kill us when he can.  He has no intention of doing business either.  We can’t let these people be enslaved to some evil empire.  I say well done, Evie, and you have my backing.”

            “Thank you,” Genevieve looked around at those assembled.  “Let’s talk to those gathered first, I want to know what’s going on.”

            “We should also plan for those who wish to seek shelter with the Inquisition,” Solas studied those gathered.  “There are a few glaring at us, but it seems that most were in support of your little speech.  Let us discuss with them.”

 

 

            After getting into an argument with a fellow member of the Ostwick circle, who she didn’t even remember, Genevieve had promoted two agents and coordinated with two dozen mages who had already decided to take her up on the offer of asylum.

            “Cullen is going to have a fit,” Cassandra predicted.

            “He really hates mages that much?” Genevieve frowned.  “He seems to like Rey.”

            “He likes mages well enough,” Cassandra assured her.  “But that many mages joining the Inquisition at once means we need to find Templars.”

            “No, it doesn’t,” Genevieve walked towards the chantry and a possible trap.  “Did you not hear me about our leaving the Chantry?  That means we left our jailors behind.  We can take care of ourselves.”  She walked into the building to find a huge rift in the main hall.  A dark-haired, impeccably dressed, man was fighting the demons that had spewed from it.

            The man looked at her and smiled.  “Good, you’re finally here.  Now help me close this, would you?”

            “With pleasure,”   Genevieve sent out chain lightning, hitting four demons and then brandished her staff to force the creatures out of her way so she could get to the rift and close it.

            Rey brandished her duel sided lightsaber and cut down another demon, while Cassandra and Solas took on another one together.

            The Tevinter gave Rey’s weapon an admiring once over.  “Nice staff.  Where can I get one?”

            “It’s made from a crystal, and other parts, not found on Thedas,” she revealed as she killed another demon.  “I sort of inherited the one I used.”

            “It’s nice, though, isn’t it?”  Genevieve held up her left arm and shot energy into the rift.  She waited while it began to stir in protest and spit out another half dozen demons and struck the one that manifested closest to her with a lightning bolt.  Her companions took on the others while she lifted her hand again and shot more energy into the rift.  This time, she stitched it closed.

            The Tevinter looked around at the, now quiet, room.  “Fascinating.  How does that work, exactly?”  He smiled at Genevieve’s sigh.  “You don’t even know, do you?  You just wiggle those pretty fingers of yours and boom, the rift closes.”

            “Who are you?”  The man’s coloring, dress, and accent marked him as a Tevinter, but he didn’t seem to be plotting against her.

            “Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see.”  He bowed dramatically.  “Dorian of the House Pavus, most recently of Minrathus.  How do you do?”

            “Be careful,” Cassandra cautioned.  “He’s a Vint.”

            “I sense no deception in him,” Rey assured her.

            “You can sense that, can you?  That’s a nice gift to have.  Do you play cards professionally?  You could make a fortune.”  Dorian told Rey before turning back to Genevieve.  “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable… as you can imagine.”

            “I was expecting Felix to be here,” Genevieve admitted.

            “I’m sure he’s on his way,” Dorian assured her.  “He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

            “Alexius literally leaped to Felix’s side when he pretended to be faint.  Is something wrong with him?”  Genevieve was concerned.

            “He’s had some lingering illness for months,” Dorian avoided the question of what exactly that was.  “Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely.”

            “Are you a Magister?”   Genevieve wondered.  Alexius was the only one she’d met so far and things were not getting to a good start.”

            “All right,” Dorian squared his shoulders, lifted his chin, and twirled his staff.  “Let’s say this once.  I’m a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium.  I know Southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like Barbarians.”

            “Stop talking like you’re waiting for applause,” Genevieve could see him on the stage now; he would probably be good at it.  “Just tell me what’s going on.”

            “What?”  Dorian drew out the word.  “There’s no applause?”  He put his hands over his heart.  “Fine.  Look, you must know there’s danger.  That would be obvious without the note.  Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels right out from under you.  As if by magic.  Yes?  To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

            “He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?”  Genevieve was trying to get her head wrapped around how the evil Vint had done it.

            “Exactly,” Dorian gave her a charming smile.  “The rift you closed here, did you see how it seemed to twist time around itself?  It sped some things up and others down?”

            “There was one outside the gates just like it,” Genevieve revealed.

            “Soon there will be more like it,” Dorian confirmed.  “And they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe.  The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it’s unraveling the world.”

            “How do you know that it’s Alexius,” Cassandra interrupted.  “Besides the timing of his arrival.”

            “I helped him develop it,” Dorian admitted.  “When I was his apprentice, it was pure theory.  Alexius could never get it to work.  What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it.  Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

            “He didn’t do it for them,” Felix walked to them.

            “Took you long enough,” Dorian nodded at his friend.  “Is he getting suspicious?”

            “No,” Felix shook his head.  “But I shouldn’t have played the illness card.  I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.”  Felix turned to Genevieve.  “My father’s joined a cult.  They’re Tevinter supremacists who call themselves the Venatori.  And I can tell you one thing; whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

            “All this for me,” Genevieve clasped her hands together and sighed.  “And here I didn’t get Alexius anything.”

            “Send him a fruit basket,” Dorian suggested.  “Everyone loves those.  You know you’re his target.  Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage.  I can’t stay in Redcliffe.  Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now.  But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there.  I’ll be in touch.”  He stepped away, but then turned back.  “And Felix?  Try not to get yourself killed.”

            “There are worse things than dying, Dorian,” Felix informed him.

            “Let’s go find the others and get back to Haven,” Genevieve led her little group out.


	42. They Call it Dragon Age For a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose make it to Thedas, only to be attacked immediately

Finn maneuvered his ship towards DAW-101 with ease.  “See, there will be no crashing this time,” he assured Rose as they entered the atmosphere.

            “I’ll believe it when I see it,” she looked out of the viewers.  Then down at her instruments.  “Are we even anywhere near where the signal from the Millennium Falcon is coming from?”

            “We may be a few miles off,” he admitted.  “We need a place to hide our ship, though.  We don’t know what these natives are like and we don’t want another ship blown up… What is that?”

            “What?”  Was all Rose got out before the ship rocked.  She turned and saw a large, winged creature.  It was a reptile of some kind.

            “That,” Finn repeated.

            “It must be one of the natives,” Rose deduced.  “Set the ship down and we’ll try to talk to her.”

            “I don’t think she’s friend…”  Finn began, but then the creature opened its mouth and shot fire at them.  The ship spiraled out of control.


	43. Ferelden Frostback Finds Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve leads her team on a rescue mission

Genevieve brought her pan flute to her lips as she watched her companions.  Poe was with his squadron, the man was so happy to have them back.  He beamed at each one like a mother hen who was sure her chicks were safe.  He was recounting the adventures he’d had since they’d been separated.

Rey sat near Chewbacca.  The two were conversing about all that had been going on in the Crossroads and the large number of mages who’d shown up as Inquisition recruits.  He was quite happy about it or so it seemed.  From what Genevieve had been able to gather, Chewbacca was big on freedom.

Sera and Varric had their heads close together and kept glancing in Cassandra’s direction.  She suspected they were plotting against her.  Iron Bull was chatting up a couple of Chantry sisters.  Solas and Ami were nowhere to be seen.  Either they were napping, or what they claimed was going into the Fade, or they were conspiring together as well.  There had been some upset earlier when Ami had looked like she was trying to get into Rey’s bags.

“I heard you encouraged the Free Mages to stand up to Fiona and Tevinter,” Blackwall sat down beside her.

She slowly lowered the flute.  “We’d have to change the name from _the Free Mages_ if we let them be indentured to Tevinter.  Blackwall, you should know they are my people.”

“So I deduced when I saw you using magic against those bandits,” he confirmed.  “I admire your determination to fight for your people, even if it is against their own leaders.  There might be trouble from the heads of the Inquisition for what you offered them.”

“Oh, Cassandra isn’t happy,” she admitted.  “But what good is it to be touted as the Herald of Andraste if I don’t use the power that gives me to protect my own people?  Too many have sacrificed to the cause of Freedom for me not to do all that I can as well.  Besides, it is my responsibility as one who has managed to become free to get that same freedom for those who have not achieved it.”

“Are you truly the Herald of Andraste?” He leaned back and gazed up at the stars.

She thought about it for a moment.  She’d had the title thrust upon her, but what did she truly believe?  She didn’t like the Chantry and never had.  They were the people who had imprisoned her when she was a little girl.  Her family’s money and position had gilded her cage, but she was definitely in a cage.  Then at the Conclave… something… had happened.  She remembered green and a woman. But why her?  Why not someone else?  “I am not truly sure yet, but I think I might be.  There was the incident where I walked out of the Fade.  Perhaps Andraste decided that she didn’t like what the Chantry was doing in Her name and decided that she needed a mage to do Her will.  After all, She was a mage, too.  The Chantry doesn’t like that people say that, but it was true.  I just wish She’d tell me exactly what Her will was.”

“My lady, I…”  Blackwall was interrupted as Poe pranced to them.  “My squadron wants to meet the living legend of Thedas,” he took her hand.  “Come meet them all and join them in a drink.”

“Where in the Hinterlands did they get drinks?”  She wondered.  “Did they go all the way south to that cult?”

“Nope,” he led her to them.  “They took it out of Redcliffe.  The gates should be open to us there from now on.  They say they have people who can get coffee from Antiva for the next time you have more than a pint.”

“Are you sure you want me drinking when we’re riding out tomorrow?”  She laughed.  She hated to admit that she couldn’t hold her liquor well, but she couldn’t.  Cullen’s old boots could attest to that.

“I’ll let you ride with…”  He was interrupted by a shout from Blackwall.

The Grey Warden was pointing at the sky.  “What is that?”

She could make out the dragon in the distance, but not what it was after.  It seemed metallic.  She then heard a crackle and a voice calling out near Chewbacca.  She wondered if he had a magic communication device like a sending crystal on him. 

Chewbacca roared at Rey and Poe dropped her hand to run to them.

“What is it?”  She ran after Poe.

“We have friends, old friends we haven’t seen in a while.  They’re under attack from a dragon,” Poe explained.

“Can you tell where the dragon is?”  She prompted.

“They’re northeast of the Dusklight Camp,” Rey informed her.  “I have to try to save them.”

“Of course we do,” Genevieve agreed.  “Grab the horses, I’ll get the others.”

 

 

The sun had set by the time they passed the Dusklight Camp.  There was a narrow rocky passageway that the group had to slip through to get into the section of the Hinterlands where the dragon nested and where the ship seemed to have crashed.  Despite their need for speed, Genevieve decided to leave the horses at the camp.  She wasn’t going to chance them being harmed on a dragon hunt.

“We’re really going after a dragon?”  The Iron Bull joyfully gripped his claymore.  “This is going to be so fun.”

Sera giggled maniacally.  “Did you see her battling in the air?  It was so cool.”

“I guess we will have to battle and kill it,” Cassandra agreed, she sounded less happy.

“Don’t you come from a family of Dragon Hunters, Seeker?” Varric reminded her. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want to go out and kill them,” she stated.  “Besides, most of my family is fat and lazy.  The dragon hunting is only done by a few.”

“My family buys off reverend mothers and clerics,” Genevieve commented.  “Dragon hunting is a much better hobby.”

“Have you ever seen a dragon?” Tamlen asked Poe.

“Not yet,” Poe grinned.  “But we’re about to.”

They hadn’t gotten far when they were set upon by half a dozen dragonlings.  They dealt with those, only to be attacked by more.

“What are these?” Rey cut one with her double-sided lightsaber.  It cut the skin, but didn’t go through the creature.  They were tough, whatever they were.

“They’re dragonlings,” Genevieve answered.  “There were a few senior enchanters in the Ostwick who were... studying them… or possibly just keeping them as pets.  Most are drakes, the male dragons.  They grow to the size of a large horse, perhaps a bit bigger.  We’ll be seeing some of them, as well, as their job is to protect the nest and dragonlings.  They also have thicker scales than the dragonlings.”

“Oh, Boss, say thicker scales again,” Iron Bull pleaded.  “It sounds so sexy.”

Genevieve just laughed as they continued on.  They had walked a quarter mile when they did begin encountering drakes as well. 

“What I wouldn’t give for my blaster right now,” Poe muttered as he put an arrow into a drake.  He’d already learned to aim for the underside of their long serpentine necks as it and the underbelly were the most vulnerable spots.

“We’re not even to the dragon itself yet,” Jessika agreed.

“Yet!”  Iron Bull hooted as he brought his claymore down on the drake.  “Soon, though”

“Duck!”  Cassandra screamed.  “The dragon lost interest in its other prey and circled around, blasting fire at them for good measure.

Rey tried to reach into the creature’s mind to calm it.  Perhaps it would compromise and let those who had been in the ship go.  She found that they weren’t dead yet, but in the nest itself.  The dragon was waiting to feed the contents to her young.  Now, these pesky little people were bothering her children and would have to be roasted.  There would be no compromise.  If a creature were not dragonkin, they were prey. 

“Look at her,” Sera whistled.  “She’s a beauty.”

“Yes, very nice,” Cassandra agreed.  “We are going to have to kill her.”

Rey looked over at Poe.  “Those who were on the ship, and survived the crash, are still alive.”

The dragon came around for another pass, ignoring the gathering storm around it.  She opened its mouth to spray another blast of fire when I lightning bolt hit her.  She kept flying only to be hit with another blast.  Then a large boulder went flying at it, around it were two arrows and a crossbow bolt.  She settled onto the ground, looking for the archers and mages who were irritating her.

Poe jumped on her back, aiming his bow for the head and the dragon took to the sky again.  He found himself straddling her long serpentine neck as she circled his friends.  It was almost as good as flying a ship.    “Can’t we just get along?”  He questioned her.  “If you let me get my friends who were in the ship, I’ll tell my others buddies here to leave you alone.  How about it?”

Her answer was to blast more fire at his buddies and then shake her head in an effort to dislodge him.  Poe just hung on, even when a lightning bolt hit the dragon’s flank.  “That was a little too close, Evie!”  He shouted.

“Sorry!”  She cried back.  “It’s sympathetic magic, the lightning just comes if I’m threatened,” thunder answered her words and rain began to fall.  “I don’t want to hurt Poe, but the dragon he is on is trying to kill him,” she pointed out to her friends.

“We need to force her to land,” Sera pointed out.  “What we need are bees.  You need to get your Inquisition people to start harvesting jars of bees to use.  Dragons hate bees.”

“They do?”  Cassandra hated to admit that Anthony had once made a comment about that very thing.

“Sera and Varric, aim for one of her wings,” Genevieve ordered.  “Rey and Ami, use your telekinesis to try and pull her out of the air.  Bull and Cassandra, be ready for when she lands.  Black Squadron,” she called Poe’s other friends by the nickname.  She suspected they were some sort of mercenary group who went by the name.  “Get Poe away from the dragon as soon as there is an opening.”

“What about me?” Solas was ready to take orders from the Herald.

“Solas, learn to heal already!  We have mages, but no healers!”  Genevieve griped.  “Otherwise, let’s see how strong your barrier is, she’s going to use those flames and wings again once she’s on the ground.”

Varric and Sera coordinated, hitting the same wing at almost the same exact time.  The dragon wobbled in the air. 

Rey managed to pull the dragon drown the moment it lost concentration.  “It’s just the opposite of lifting rocks.”

As soon as they hit the ground, Poe put an arrow in the dragon’s head.  “What are you guys doing?” He wanted to know as his team pulled him off of the dragon’s back.

Once Poe was clear, Genevieve hit the dragon with a bolt of lightning while Iron Bull launched himself at her, thrusting his claymore into her flank and Cassandra aimed for the neck.

The magnificent Ferelden Frostback weaved around a few minutes before she collapsed on the ground.

“That was great!”  Sera whooped.

“Did you see the way it breathed fire!”  Iron Bull laughed.

“And the way it breathed fire at us!”  Cassandra joined their laughter.  “It was marvelous!”

“That’s how you do it guys!” Poe patted his team on the back.

Solas stood stunned and singed, shaking his head at the impromptu party that had begun.

Rey sat beside the dragon’s body and placed a hand on it.  It had been such a splendid creature, but it had also been bent on destruction.  “I’m sorry.  You needed to learn to live in harmony with your surroundings, not burn all intruders to a crisp.”  She stood and faced Genevieve.  “We need to go find my friends.”

Genevieve nodded.  She leaned on her staff for a moment.  It was a hell of a fight.  “Let’s leave these guys to party,” she tilted her head towards her own team.  “Lead on.”

 

 

Finn had stumbled out of the ship, supported by Rose.  When they were trying to escape from the dragon, Dante had run to the bridge and tried to copilot.  He’d insisted they get back out of the planet’s atmosphere and try to land elsewhere.  It would have been a good idea, but they couldn’t shake their pursuer and the ship had taken too much damage.

The creature had flung them onto the ground.  The impact had killed Dante.  Finn had a broken leg and Rose was scraped up, but the pair was alive. 

“I think this is its nest,” Rose observed.

“How can you tell?”  Finn looked around.  The ground around them sloped down slightly in the middle.  The area was surrounded by small boulders, although they could see a break in those boulders.

“Those are eggshells,” Rose pointed to smaller stones in the middle of the circle.  “And there are a lot of animal bones around.  I think… I think we might be dinner.”

“We’re smaller than most of the creatures who made those bones,” Finn’s tone was almost hopeful.

“All right, then we’re likely its appetizer before dinner,” Rose amended.  “We need to get out of here before it comes back.”   She could now see the creature circling something in the distance.  “It looks like she is hunting for her main course now.”  They watched the creature until it disappeared from the sky.  Then Rose went about splinting Finn’s leg.  He knew she was a good mechanic, but only now realized that meant she was both innovative and good with her hands.

Finn slowly got to his feet, but then shook his head.  “My leg is broken, I won’t make it far.  It’s too dangerous for you to stay.  Go and leave me behind.  I’ll try to distract her if she comes back.” 

“I am not leaving you, silly,” she led him to the break in the rocks.  “We’re getting out of this together.”

“If you stay with me, you’ll die,” he pointed out.  “Let me do this for you, let me save you this time.”

“You could just let us save you both, Finn,” Poe leaned casually against one of the small boulders.

“Poe!”  Finn tried limping to him.  “You don’t know how good it is to see you.  We came to rescue you.”

“How’s that working out?”  Poe looked over to the downed ship.

“Well, we found you at least,” Rose pointed out.

“Chewie might be able to salvage the ship for parts.  He’s _still_ trying to repair the Falcon,” Rey walked into the nest with the Inquisition and Black Squadron at her back.

“Rey!” Finn held out his arms and she embraced him.

“Iron Bull, will you carry the man with the broken leg to the camp?”  Genevieve instructed.  “We’ll send to the Crossroads for a healer.  I would give you a bottle of healing potion,” she told Finn.  “But it turns out that Bull drank what we had left during the fight with that dragon.”

“Evie, this is Finn and Rose,” Rey introduced them.  “Finn, Rose, this is Genevieve Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste.”

“Call me Evie,” Genevieve insisted.  “Welcome to the Inquisition.”


	44. The Free Mage Versus the Circle Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve brings the Free Mages to Haven and deals with Josephine's newest recruit.

The trip back to Haven from Redcliffe was uneventful.  Most of those who made the trip with the Herald of Andraste were in high spirits during the journey.  Genevieve and Cassandra seemed to be the only ones who were overly concerned about Tevinter’s presence in Redcliffe.

They arrived a day behind many of the mages who had taken up the Herald of Andraste’s offer and defected to the Inquisition.  While the others went off to find a hot bath or a stiff drink, Genevieve and Cassandra got down to business. 

“I’ll go update Cullen,” Cassandra decided.  “Go tell Leliana what has happened, Evie, and then get Josephine as well.  We have to decide on our next move.”

“I just want a hot bath and a nice cup of tea,” Genevieve grumbled.

“Those do sound good,” Cassandra agreed.  “We must save Thedas first, though.”

Genevieve made her way to Leliana’s tent, which was serving as her office. 

“I’ve heard about Redcliffe,” Leliana said before Genevieve could get a word out edgewise. 

“Of course you have,” Genevieve wasn’t surprised.  “How many new recruits showed up from the town before I did?”

“Dozens,” Leliana admitted.  “Cullen is having an apoplexy over the number of apostate mages who have come to join.  He is insisting that we send out invitations to Templars so he can get some oversight for all of the mages.”

Genevieve frowned.  “We offered an invitation in Val Royeaux, none of the Templars took us up on the offer.  Besides, we don’t need oversight.  We can take care of ourselves and each other.  We aren’t mindless monsters that the Templars need to corral.”

“I agree with you,” Leliana reminded her.  “Mages do deserve their freedom and I hate what Tevinter is trying in Redcliffe.  I’m so proud of you for standing up for them.”

“Thank you,” Genevieve gave her a small smile.

“Actually, one Templar did defect after your invitation,” Leliana confided.  “A Lieutenant Kirby left the order in the dead of the night and made her way to Haven.”

“Oh, good for her,” Genevieve nodded.  She wasn’t going to turn away help, especially not skilled help.

“I’ll go let Josephine know you’re back and meet you in the war room,” Leliana giggled.  “I take it that Cassandra is fetching Cullen.”

“She is,” Genevieve confirmed.  “I…”  She hesitated.  “He doesn’t seem to like me much.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Leliana left.

What did she mean by that?  Genevieve shook her head and headed into the chantry.  She had only made it halfway when her path was blocked.  The woman blocking it wore a garish white outfit and hat that screamed fairytale villainess.  She also held a staff, so Genevieve supposed she was one of the Rebel Mages.  “Are you here as a scribe, healer, researcher, or fighter?”  That would let her know where to send the woman.

“Pardon me?”  The woman lifted her chin and looked down her shapely nose at Genevieve.

Genevieve didn’t know this mage, but she already didn’t like her.  There was just something about even the way she stood, much less the way she had said _pardon me_ that made her think violent thoughts.  “Oh, you’re pardoned.  I have a meeting I have to get to.  We can help place you later.  Talk to Threnn if you need supplies.”  That would pay the quartermaster back for all those requisition officers who kept bothering her.

“Darling, I don’t go to people like your quartermaster,” the woman’s nose went further in the air.  “They come to me.”

“That sounds like a personal problem to me,” Genevieve skirted around her and continued on to the meeting, ignoring the mage’s baleful glare.  She found Josephine and Leliana already waiting for her.  “Sorry, I’m late.  I had the snootiest new recruit trying to bother me.  She dressed as if she was planning to use her powers to enspell a king, after she killed his princess of course, … or perhaps ensnare the king and then kill the princess.  She talked like it, too.  Either way, she should be featured as the villainess in a fairytale.”

“That was probably Lady Vivienne, Madame de Fer,” Josephine explained.  “She’s the newest member of your team.”

“No, she isn’t,” Genevieve felt fury bubbling quickly in her.  She wasn’t sure how Josephine suddenly thought she could dictate the members of her personal team, but she wasn’t going to add anyone she didn’t want to.  They were _her_ team.

“You were too busy to go to her salon, so I did it for you,” Josephine sounded as if she’d been doing Genevieve a favor.

“I told you so,” Leliana stepped back in case the Herald of Andraste let loose a lightning bolt or two.

“I chose not to go to that salon,” Genevieve enlightened them.  “I know the name Vivienne of Montsimmard.  She had been the Grand Enchanter of Montsimmard Circle and she opposed the decisions made at the White Spire, going so far as to ignore the votes of the colleges.  Vivienne had even had a friend in Ostwick’s Circle of Magi who was killed during the initial uprising, which is how Genevieve had first heard of her.  Of course, the enchantress’ friend was killed; the stick up that woman’s butt probably snapped and killed her.”

“Lady Vivienne is the head of the Loyal Mages,” Josephine countered.

“You mean the Circle Jerks?” Genevieve corrected.  “I have dozens of Free Mages coming here to escape the fate that Fiona is ready to hand them into, the last thing they need is to deal with such ilk.”

Josephine gasped.  “We can’t have you calling them that, Herald,” Josephine insisted.

“What, Free Mages?  That’s the term we choose to be called by,” she feigned innocence.  “You did realize I’m one of them, didn’t you?  Now we need to figure out how to gain the allegiance of the rest of my people.”

“You have already started the meeting?”  Cassandra saw the tense faces as she walked in with Cullen.

“No,” Leliana assured her.  “This is about other things.  Josephine didn’t listen to me when I told her not to accept an invitation in the Herald’s name and not to recruit for her team.”

“You mean that snot… I mean that Orlesian Grand Enchanter,” Cullen remembered Josephine’s triumphant face when she’d announced that she had gained the allegiance of the Loyal Mages and that their leader would be part of the Herald’s inner circle. He’d actually spoken up and told her she was overstepping her authority.

“Vivienne is very powerful,” Josephine didn’t want to change the subject.

“Only when she’s on her back and spreading her legs for married nobles,” Genevieve insisted.  “She must have a very powerful… womanhood… to rise in power so quickly.  Leliana, could your scouts try to find out more about this time magic that Alexius used?  Perhaps we could counter it.”

“We can still search for the rest of the Templars and gain their help,” Cullen insisted.  “We shouldn’t give up on that.”

Great, Genevieve mentally screamed.  First Vivienne, Madame la Fer, had been invited into the Inquisition by Josephine and now she had to face the possibility of an alliance with the same people who had imprisoned her since she was a little girl and oppressed her people.  She was ready to take her marbles and go home.  If it weren’t for the damned Mark on her hand, she would be heading for Ostwick right at that moment.  “Leliana, do we have any scouts to spare in searching for the Templars?”

“I’ll start looking,” Leliana didn’t sound happy about it either.

“Good,” Cassandra nodded.  “Until we hear from Alexius or find the Templars, I suppose we play a waiting game.  I am going to go take a nap.”

“I’m going to make sure that Iron Bull and Blackwall are settling in,” Genevieve added.  She shot Josephine a venomous look.  “ _I_ recruited them.  Josephine, could you check on the Chargers and Black Squadron?  They are both mercenary groups who have joined the Inquisition.  The Chargers belong to the Iron Bull and the Black Squadron to Poe Dameron.  Cullen, they’re tired.  Try not to see how good they are in a fight until tomorrow, please.  They don’t need you turning them into gelatinous pools of sweat before then.”  She smiled at him.  “At least they seem to know what end of a sword to hold.”

“We’ll see how well they hold them tomorrow,” he agreed.

 

 

Genevieve stepped out of the war room.  Sure enough, Vivienne was standing in the hall of the chantry again.  Or was it still standing in the hall?  Didn’t the woman have somewhere else to go?

“There you are Herald,” she sauntered towards her, creating a slight breeze with a feathered fan. “Now I simply must talk to you about your foolish actions.”

“Boss!”  the Iron Bull rushed to her rescue.  “I’ve found you!  We’re all waiting for you at the tavern.”

“We who?”  She ignored Vivienne.

“My boys, Poe and his boys, Sera, Blackwall, Rey, and her friends, they’re all there.  We killed a high dragon and need to celebrate!”  He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  He glanced at Vivienne.  “You’re invited too, of course, um…”

“Vivienne, the Grand Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle of Magi,” she introduced herself, coolly.

“Not anymore!”  Genevieve lifted her head and whooped.  “The Circles are no more!  Wahoo!  We can drink to that, too.  Let’s go, Bull.”

“Come if you want,” he carried the Herald of Andraste away.


	45. Coffee and Beef Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Cassandra yell at the other heads of the Inquisition. Bull takes Genevieve drinking, she still can't hold her liquor.

Leliana stood in Josephine’s office and glared at her two companions.  The two people she worked most closely with to build the Inquisition.  After Genevieve had left the war room, she and Cassandra had looked at each other, nodded, and forcibly dragged Josephine and Cullen into Josephine’s office.  Then they’d spent the next ten minutes in uncomfortable silence as Cassandra glared at them.  It was Leliana who spoke first, though.  “What would happen to the Inquisition if the Herald of Andraste up and left?”

“Left?”  Cullen put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed.  “Why would she leave?”

Cassandra made a disgusted sound.  “She thinks you hate her.”

“What?  I don’t hate her.  I…”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Quite the opposite actually.”

            “Then stop yelling at her,” Leliana demanded. 

            “I don’t…”  He stopped.  “She keeps putting herself in danger, I… well, I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

            “I’ve gathered that,” Leliana confided.  “That isn’t the image you’re presenting to her, though.  At least you didn’t recruit someone who thinks she now has the right to order the Herald around and will be included in her inner circle,” she looked pointedly at Josephine.

            “I will explain to Lady Vivienne that she works for the ambassadorial arm of the Inquisition and not with the Herald of Andraste,” Josephine was not looking forward to that conversation.  How was I supposed to know that Lady Genevieve had some horrible prejudice against the loyal mages?”

            “She has mentioned more than once that she was one of the Free Mages,” Cassandra declared.  “You also could have _asked_ her before you decided to recruit the Loyal Mages… or their head.”

            “I’ll try to fix this,” Josephine promised.  “Perhaps a nice banquet to celebrate… well, I’ll find something to celebrate.”

            “Gaining the help of the Free Mages or Templars would be nice,” Cassandra muttered.

            “Josephine, I don’t know if a large dinner is a good idea right now,” Leliana disagreed with her.

            “We could invite some of the closer nobles,” Josephine liked her idea.  “We’ve had contact from the Teyrn of Highever who wants to have a memorial for the Divine.  I’ve heard that you know his sister, Leliana.”

            Cassandra made another disgusted noise.  The door being thrust open distracted her.  “This is a private meeting.  If you need to…”

            “Does your Herald not have an ounce of decorum in her?”  Vivienne demanded.  “I was trying to talk with her and some brute of a Qunari interrupted us.  She let him sling her over his shoulder and take her drinking.”

            “The Herald is drinking?”  Cassandra repeated.

            “We were talking and she let him just carry her off, in front of the entire Inquisition,” Vivienne repeated.  “Far be it from me to lecture you on decorum or the image the Inquisition presents, but to just let the Herald of Andraste act like a wild barbarian…”  She stopped when Cassandra and Cullen both raced past her.

            “I hope he doesn’t lose another pair of boots,” Leliana sighed.

            “What did I miss this time?” Josephine wondered.

 

 

            Flissa couldn’t keep up with everything happening in her tavern, but she happily filled drinks and orders as The Black Squadron Mercenaries were welcomed and the Herald of Andraste and her Qunari companion celebrated slaying a dragon.  The Free Mages who had defected from Redcliffe were celebrating being once again free from enslavement.

            Genevieve sat with the Iron Bull at the bar.  He set a mug down beside her and lifted his own.  “To killing a High Dragon like the warriors we are!  Drink!”

            She studied the contents.  “What is this?”  Should she tell him that she had a reputation for being an easy drunk?

            “Maraas-lok,” he informed her.

            “What does that mean?”  She wondered.

            “It means drink!”  He clinked his glass to hers.

            She downed the contents.  It tasted horrible and she choked on it.

            The Iron Bull just chuckled.  “I know, right?  Put some chest on your chest.”

            She looked down.  “I thought I already had a nice chest.”

            “Oh, you do,” he assured her.  “A little more never hurt any woman, though.”  He made a little purring sound, remembering the battle. “That little gurgle right before it spat fire?  And that roar.  What I wouldn’t give to roar like that.  The way the ground shook when it landed.   The smell of the fires burning… Taarsidath-an halsaam.  You know Qunari hold dragon sacred.  Well, as much as we hold anything sacred.”  He poured her another drink.  “Here, your turn.”

            “That thing you just said, you shouted it during the fight, too,” she recalled.  “What does it mean?”

            “Oh, tarrsidath-an halsaam?”  He smiled.  “The closest translation would be, ‘I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect.”

            “You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?”  She was both impressed and scandalized.

            “I know, right,” Bull grunted.

            “OK,” she drank the second mug.

            “Yeah!”  He drew out the word.  “The second cup’s easier.  Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one.  Ataashi, ‘the glorious ones’, that’s our word for them.  Ataaaaaasheeee.”

            “Why do yoush shink the ‘nari tink of dragshons shat way?”  Genevieve realized she might be drunk again.

            “Well, you know how we have horns?  We kind of look more… dragony… than most people maybe that’s it,” he reasoned.

            “Rams hash hornsh, too,” she pointed out.  “Ish shat why you like girlsh… and men… sho mush?”  She continued to slur.  “You’re sho horny.”

            “There’s that, too,” he conceded.  “Some of us have a theory that the tammassran, they control our breading, might have mixed in dragon.”

            “So we killed your cousin,” she nodded.  “I have a few cousins you can kill for vengeance.”

            He laughed.  “Drink.”

            She lifted the third mug, only to have it snatched away from her. 

“I don’t think so, Thunderbolt.  What are you thinking, giving her so much alcohol, Tiny?”  Varric demanded. 

“What?” Bull had no idea what he’d done wrong. 

“Go find Poe,” Varric ordered.  “Flissa, I hope you got that Antivan coffee I asked for.  Also, bring us a bowl of beef stew.”

“Don’t put peas in it,” Poe joined them.  “I didn’t know you guys were here.”

“Everyone’s here,” Varric observed.  “Tiny decided to get Thunderbolt drunk.”

“What’s in this?”  Poe picked up the mug.

“Yes, what is in it?”  Cassandra demanded to know.  Cullen was right behind her.

“He called it Marris Looks,” Genevieve answered.  She weaved on her feet and Varric moved to steady her.  “Whoa there, Thunderbolt.”

“Bull, until a few months ago, Evie was a Circle Mage and she’s half your size,” Cassandra reprimanded him.

“He is awfully big,” Genevieve commented, still weaving.  She yawned and leaned against Varric.  “I want a nap.”

“This is ridiculous,” Cullen strode forward and scooped Genevieve up into his arms.  He moved to one of the tables and looked at the soldiers sitting there, drinking.  “Two hours of extra drills to anyone still sitting here when I count to ten.  One, two…”  The table quickly emptied.  He sat down in one of the chairs and settled Genevieve onto his lap. 

Varric followed him with the stew and steaming mug of coffee.  “There are no peas in it, just like you like,” Poe assured her as he followed behind Varric.

            “You don’t like peas?”  Cullen wondered how he didn’t know that and Poe did.  He was one of her companions, he reminded himself.  He suspected they might be more than just companions.

            “Like Anders said, there can be no peas!”  She shouted the last part and then laughed at her own joke.  “Now someone give me a chantry building to blow up.  Put that cleric from Val Royeaux in it, and Roderick, and that circle jerk that Jos…”  She was still too plowed to say Josephine.  “Joshie wants to let in our club in it and boom!”

            “If I ever see Blondie again, I will have to tell him about this,” Varric sat down.

            “Evie, you can’t just blow up people you don’t like,” Cullen reminded her.  “That’s how this war started.”

            “Anders was right, though, we had to rebel,” she rubbed her cheek against Cullen’s stubble; she found she liked the sensation and did it again.  “We tried talking, and tried, and tried, and tried some more.  Then we tried talking again and…”

            “Drink,” Cullen handed her the mug.

            She drank.  “I like this, what is it?”

            “It’s coffee,” Varric explained.  “Eat something, please.”

            She took a bite.  “What was I talking about?”

            “You were putting food in your belly and drinking things that will keep you awake,” Cullen admonished her.  He was worried about just how much alcohol was in her system.  He’d had a soldier who served under him go on a weekend bender at the Blooming Rose.  His other men reported that he could barely stand when he left the table.  He fell asleep beside one of the Blooming Rose’s… ladies… and never woke back up.  He shifted to hold her more securely as she took another bite.

            “Hmmm… you smell good,” she murmured.  “Like leather and cloves.”

            She smelled like vanilla and Andraste’s grace, but he didn’t have the guts to tell her that.  “I’m… I’m glad you like it.  Drink some more coffee.”

            “Maybe I should take her for a walk,” Poe suggested.  “The air’s crisp tonight, it should keep her awake.”

            “I’ll take care of her,” Cullen wasn’t aware that he tightened his grip.  “Why don’t you go back to your mercenary company and enjoy the rest of your night?”  He wondered if Iron Bull had.  No, the Qunari was now looking at the floor as Cassandra continued to rip him a new one.

            “Let Poe stay,” Genevieve told him.  “He is nice to me.  You don’t even like me, probably because I’m a mage.  You like Rey, though.”  She took a long drink of coffee to keep from crying about the situation.

            “Him, too?”  Rose, the woman they’d saved from the dragon sat across from her.  Finn sat down at her side.  He and Poe automatically fist bumped.  “This one had it bad when I met him.  Everything was Rey this and Rey that.  Rey, Rey, Rey.”

            “She’s one of my best friends,” Finn pouted.  “And I was trying to keep you out of danger.  Where is Rey?”

            “She’s with Bull’s Charger’s,” Poe pointed to the group.  Rey sat across from Grimm.  She would talk and he would grunt.  “She says he’s easier to talk to than Luke.  She wanted to discuss something with him before she called it an early night.  She senses trouble coming.”

            “That isn’t good,” Finn shook his head.

            “Why?” Genevieve wondered.

            “She’s a…”  Rose hesitated.  Poe had advised her of their cover story about being from another continent, not another part of the Galaxy.  “Her intuition is usually right.”

            “Great now your girlfriend has a keen intuition,” she smacked Cullen’s shoulder.

            “She is not my girlfriend,” he protested.  “Besides, I thought you two were friends.”

            “We are,” she shrugged.  “She’s not?  Do you have a girlfriend?”

            “No,” assured her.

            She smiled a little and then frowned.  “Did you leave someone special in Kirkwall?”

            “Not in Kirkwall,” he continued to hold her close.

            “Oh,” she took another bite of stew.  Was it someone here?  Whoever it was, they weren’t worthy of him, even if he did yell at her all of the time.  “Why do you like yelling at me?”  She hadn’t realized she’d asked out loud.

            “I…” His hand started lifting to the back of his neck, but then he moved it to adjust her legs as she took another drink.  “I don’t mean to yell.  It’s just… I have always been in control of myself.  I take pride in control, but when you throw yourself into danger, I… well; I become very scared and react by losing some of that control.  Just the thought of…”  He stopped and noticed that his companions at the table were all smiling.

            “How is she, Cullen?”  Cassandra sat down beside him.

            “I’m drunk,” Genevieve answered.

            “Yes, I could see that for myself,” Cassandra agreed.

            “Flissa now has stew with no peas, so I may have to forgive her for wanting to kill me,” she added.

            “I wouldn’t go that far,” Varric shook his head.

            “I see you’ve met our two newest recruits, Commander,” Cassandra indicated Rose and Finn.  “We saved them from a dragon.  It was an amazing fight.”

            “Tell him about it guys,” Genevieve urged as she laid her head against Cullen’s shoulder.  “Don’t let the Iron Bull tell him about it, though.  He has sexual fantasies about dragons, it’s some weird shit.”


	46. Disturbing Lack of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren plots.

“The Ancient One finds your lack of progress disturbing,” Kylo Ren folded his arms and regarded Alexius with disdain.  “I do not like it either.”

            “The magics he asks for are rare,” Alexius protested.  “No one else could do this for him; you must both learn to be more patient.”

            “I am not the one who needs a teacher here,” Kylo used the Force to constrict Alexius’ airways and pulled him closer.  He waited for Alexius to turn purple before releasing him.

            Alexius gasped, grudgingly admiring the dark mage’s telekinesis.  “I can’t do anything about the mages who left under the Herald of Andraste’s invitation.  However, the others are his.  I will take them to him soon.”

            “What about this Herald and the Mark she stole from the Ancient One?” Kylo pressed.

            “I have set a trap for her,” Alexius was confident.  “She cares too much for her fellow mages; she will be unable to resist my invitation.  She will either be my prisoner or dead by the end of the week.”

            “What of the mage I am looking for.  Have you located Rey?”  Kylo had given her description to Alexius and his cronies.  He didn’t want her to be part of the what the Ancient One truly planned for the Southern Mages.  It would be a waste of too much potential and… he didn’t want to think about that.

            “She wasn’t with the Southern Mages when I arrived, but…”  He hesitated.  “She was with the Herald of Andraste’s party when she arrived in Redcliffe.  She has joined the Inquisition.”

            Kylo just nodded and turned to leave.  “You have one week.”  He walked out of Redcliffe Castle to his horse.  He stopped and looked at the lake for a moment.  Lake Calenhad was quite large and Redcliffe stood near its southern peak.  Looking into it was disturbingly calming.  The clearing of his mind allowed his Force Bond with the Inquisition agent to open.  He could see Rey, but she seemed unaware of him.

            She was laughing and only stopped to take a drink from a crude tankard.  She was leaning against a large Qunari and smiling at him.  He would learn that Qunari’s name before he destroyed him.  She turned and spoke to someone else.  He belatedly realized that this was the first time he’d seen her laugh so freely.  Then she stopped and looked straight at him, her smile disappeared.  She just shook her head, though and turned back to whomever she’d been talking to.

            That was the only acknowledgment she was giving him?  He fumed.  He also listened to her words.  She was talking about fighting techniques with a staff and the advantages over a saber.  He snorted.  “You know my saber could beat any staff you used against it.”

            She paused, having heard him.  She still said nothing.          

            Kylo walked to his horse.  Perhaps she would be with the Herald’s party when Alexius sprung his trap.  That would bring Rey to him.


	47. Coffee Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assault on Redcliffe is discussed

Genevieve woke up with her head throbbing like a tenor drum whose percussionist was trying to keep up with a jig.  She slowly opened her eyes.  She was in her bed and light was streaming into the room. 

            The events of the night before came back to her as she slowly dressed.  She’d stayed at a table with her friends, on Cullen’s lap, for two hours.  Then the Inquisition’s Commander insisted they go on a long walk before he let her return to her cabin.  He wanted to get as much alcohol out of her as possible before she fell asleep.  She was surprised he hadn’t run her through drills, but he’d really been quite sweet.  Maybe he didn’t hate her; she wished he’d stop yelling at her, though.

            “My lady,” the elf who had greeted her on her first day not in custody in Skyhold, Taylor, greeted her.  “Lady Leliana would like to see you in the chantry.”

            “Is Roderick causing problems again?”  She wondered.  “Do the people of Haven now need me to go and find them blankets?   Does the Inquisition need to hire a weaver?  Where is Threnn, aren’t requisitions her area?”

            “I don’t know why she wants to see you, but the Commander and Ambassador are there as well,” Taylor explained.

            “Tell them I’ll be there after I hunt down something for breakfast,” she was going to see if Flissa had any more of that Antivan coffee.

 

 

            Genevieve rolled into the war room with a mug of coffee in one hand and an apple in the other.  She took another sip from the mug and then gave a wane smile to her companions.  “Remind me to thank Varric for getting this for me, this stuff is wonderful.”

            “He wouldn’t have had to have it specially ordered if you would just stop drinking,” Cassandra pointed out.  “You had us all worried for a bit there last night.”

            The incredibly handsome commander had had her on his lap for a bit the night before and now she has this coffee that gave her a nice perk, Genevieve wasn’t seeing the downside this time.  Okay, the pounding in her head and the weird taste in her mouth was a downside and not worth just two drinks.

            “Cassandra…”  Cullen sighed.  “What she means is that you obviously weren’t exposed to strong spirits while living in the Circle and are smaller than some of your friends.  You could get hurt if you try to keep up with them while drinking.”

            “You think I’m weak and small?”  She started to fold her arms, but decided to not chance spilling the coffee.  She needed it too much. 

            “No, I don’t think you’re weak, I’ve seen…” Cullen began.

            “I see, that’s why you keep trying to protect me like I’m some timid Orlesian coquette,” Genevieve pouted.

            “I’m not trying…”  Cullen broke off and rubbed the back of his neck as he wondered how she so easily drove him crazy.  “I don’t want you risking yourself unnecessarily and I don’t want you dying from alcohol poisoning, or having an accident, or passing out in the freezing cold.”

            “We’ve received a letter from Alexius,” Leliana interrupted.

            “What does it say?”  Genevieve took another drink of the coffee.  “I wonder how this would taste with cloves in it.”

            “He asks to see you.  The message was so complimentary that I’m sure he either wants to kill you or is planning to propose,” Leliana assured her.  She nodded, thinking about it for a second and then savoring the taste of the coffee.  Yes, she should try cloves with it.  Then she wondered how some orange zest in it might taste.  Hmm…

            “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle,” Cullen pointed out.  Genevieve realized she had missed part of a conversation.  When had they started talking about taking a castle?  “Either we find another way in or we give up this nonsense and go and find the Templars.”

            “Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister,” Cassandra reminded him.  “This can not be allowed to stand.”

            “The letter from Alexius asks for the Herald of Andraste by name,” Josephine revealed.  “It’s an obvious trap.”

            “Really?”  Genevieve bit into the apple.  “A trap for little old me?  One day I am just a mage, fighting for her freedom.  The next Tevinter Magisters are setting traps for me.  I feel so special.”

            “Not this again,” Josephine bemoaned.

            “Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden,” Cullen pointed out.  “It is repelled thousands of assaults.”  He turned and looked into Genevieve’s eyes.  “If you go in there, you’ll die and we’ll lose the only means we have of closing the rifts.  I won’t allow it.”

            “You won’t allow it?” Genevieve’s eyes flashed.  “Am I your prisoner then, Templar?”

            “Evie,” Cullen wondered what had happened to the sweet woman who had sat on his lap the night before and rubbed her cheek against his stubble.  He hated to admit that he liked her sass as much as her sweetness.  He noticed Leliana glaring at him, but tried to ignore her.

            “You just pointed out that I am the Inquisition’s only means of closing rifts,” she used his words against him.  “Then you told me what you will and won’t _allow_ me to do.  Obviously, I am a prisoner then, one that you will use as a tool and weapon against your enemy.  In this case the rifts and whatever caused them.  This feels like being back in a mage tower to me.  Perhaps you need that Circle Jerk that Josephine recruited.  They are tools and like being used.  I’m not and I don’t.”

            “Sweet Maker,” Josephine swore.  She looked down at the paper on her boards, not actually reading.

            “I won’t let you just throw away your life,” he insisted.

            “You know you haven’t been a prisoner since you stopped the large Breach over the Temple of Sacred from growing any larger,” Leliana assured her.  “Cullen, you’re being heavy-handed.  You are the Inquisition’s Commander, but she isn’t one of your knights.  Besides, if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep.

            “Even if we could assault the Keep, it would be for naught,” Josephine interjected.  “An _Orlesian_ Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war.  Our hands are tied.”

            “The Magister…” Cassandra began.

            “… has outplayed us,” Cullen’s voice was firm as he finished the sentence for her.

            “There has to be another way into the castle,” Genevieve insisted.  “I could go get Varric.  He wrote _The Hero’s Tale_ about the Hero of Ferelden.  I remember that she snuck into Redcliffe castle to find out why the walking dead were emerging from there.  Weren’t you there, Leliana?”

            “I was,” she confirmed.  “There is an escape route from the castle.  It’s too narrow for most of our troops, but we can send agents through.”

            “It’s too risky,” Cullen insisted.  “Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.”

            “That’s why we need a distraction,” Leliana declared.  “Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

            “So he’s focusing his attention on Evie,” Cullen realized her plan.  “It’s risky, but it could work.”

            “Fortunately she’ll have help,” Dorian had thrown open the large doors into the war room and strolled in.

            Jim: the Scout ran after the Tevinter mage.  “This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander.” 

            Dorian smiled sweetly at Genevieve and then turned to address Cullen.  “Your spies will never get past Alexius magic without my help.  So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.”

            Cullen looked at Genevieve.  “The plan puts you in the most danger.  I can’t in good conscience order you to do this.  We could still go after the Templars if you’d rather not play the bait.  It’s up to you.”

            Why was he still acting like she would listen to him if he ordered her to do it?  “I’ll take three others with me as attaches,” she decided.  “They’ll be nearby if I need them.”

            “I will join you after you’re with Alexius,” Dorian took a step closer to her as they made plans.


	48. It's a Pathetic Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve confronts Alexius.

Dorian left for Redcliffe ahead of Genevieve.  He was coordinating with Felix to ensure that the Inquisition forces would make it past Magister Alexius’ traps. 

            Genevieve chose to take Rey, Poe, Varric, and Iron Bull with her.  Once again Solas objected, but Ami didn’t.  Ever since she’d seen Captain Chewbacca’s droid, she’d lost all interest in going back near Redcliffe or the Hinterlands.

            The rest of her companions did object to being left behind, especially Cassandra who kept pointing out it was a trap.  Genevieve, finally, decided to take them as far as the Crossroads.  Any of Alexius’ spies would have no reason to suspect they were doing anything, but finding pillows and breakfast cereals for the refugees.  She would go on to the castle with Rey and Varric.  Cassandra and Poe would sneak the others into Redcliffe so they were close if anything went wrong.  She doubted they’d get to her in time, but it made her feel better and Cassandra and Cullen stopped shooting daggers her way.

            Poe stopped in to talk to Minaeve and her Tranquils. He was delighted by what they told him, but wouldn’t tell Genevieve or Rey why.

            Genevieve visited the Heads of the Inquisition before she left. 

            “I’m glad you’re going to help the mages,” Leliana beamed at her.  “I don’t feel right being free when those who are better people than me are not.”

            “Thank you,” Genevieve smiled at her.  “I know that not everyone believes as you do, but it’s nice to know that we mages aren’t alone, that not all of Thedas is against us.  Did you know that that Circle Jerk Josephine recruited thought I would take her with me?  Like I could trust her among my people when I’m trying to help them.”

            “You will help them,” Leliana was sure of it.  “I have faith in you.”

            Genevieve nodded and embraced her.  She then went and said goodbye to Josephine, who was busy discussing accommodations for whichever group Genevieve would convince to ally with them.

            “Remember, we must not appear too shabby,” Josephine advised.  “Our allies must be able to expect warm beds and full tummies.”

            “Right, creature comforts before Breach destruction,” Genevieve tried not to roll her eyes.

            Cullen stepped away from his men as she approached.  “Be careful he pleaded.  I don’t trust Tevinter.”

            “That’s a wise decision,” she agreed.  “I thought you’d be trying to tie me up until I agreed not to go.”

            “Tie you up…”  He coughed and rubbed the back of his throat.  She thought she detected a blush.  Had she embarrassed him somehow?  “Um… well… you’d just get free and… I just worry about you, all right?  I don’t want you to get hurt.”

            “Because I’m the only one who can close the rifts,” she recalled.

            “No!  I mean… yes… you are the only one who can, but that’s not why…”  He stumbled.  “I’d miss your company and hearing you play at night.  That was you I heard by the lake wasn’t it?”

            Her mouth dropped open.  She had been playing the pan flute by the lake the night before.  She’d had trouble sleeping and it soothed her.  “I… did I wake you?”

            “No, quite the opposite,” he assured her.  “I… I have nightmares sometimes.  Your music was comforting.  It helped me sleep.  I remember hearing it in the Highlands, too, that’s why I thought it was you.”

            “Here,” she went into her pack and brought out her pan flute.  “Take care of it until I return.  You can practice on it until I get back.  I’ll even start giving you lessons, then.”

            “What will you play while I’m gone, though?”  He protested.

            “Maybe I’ll convince Rey to teach me to play her wooden flute,” she shrugged.  “I won’t be gone long.”  She didn’t want to admit that she liked the thought of him having a piece of her.  “I have to do this, though.”

            “I may not agree, but I understand,” he assured.  “Just don’t let anyone take you drinking to cement your alliance.”

            “I promise,” she smiled at him and reluctantly turned away towards the east.

 

 

            The ride to the Hinterlands was tense, but most of her companions hid their anxiousness.  Rey and Ami did get into a fight of sorts.  “Ami,” Rey, finally, addressed her.  “You do know that R2 recognized you,” she referred to Captain Chewbacca’s small metal golem companion.

            “I thought he might,” Ami admitted, but said nothing else.

            “You don’t want to talk about who your father was?”  Rey pressed.  “I did know him.”

            “I thought as much,” Ami moved her horse closer to Solas’.  The elven mage was plodding along, slowing the party down.  Genevieve thought about leaving him and Amy to catch up to them at the Hinterlands on their own. 

            “Did something happen to your father, Ami?” Varric asked.

            “I’d rather not talk about it,” she pulled her horse away from them and refuse to talk again.

            “How are you holding up, my lady?”  Blackwall rode up to Genevieve. 

            “I’m about to walk into a trap, so I’m a bit nervous,” she casually admitted.  “Otherwise, I think we might have to start leaving Solas behind if he can’t figure out why horses hate him.”  Solas’ horse wasn’t only moving slow, it was skittish.  The mount was fine when any of their other companions took him, but he didn’t trust Solas.  She wondered why. 

            “A trap is just an opportunity to get one’s enemy to show their hand,” Poe assured her.  “Everything will be fine.”

 

 

            Genevieve entered Redcliffe castle, looking around.  Paintings had been taken down.  She could see several featuring mabari sitting against the wall.  Not only had Alexius thrown the arl out of his own castle, but he was also redecorating his home.  The rudeness and gall left her wondering if Tevinter were as bad as people claimed.

            She was stopped by two masked Venatori agents.  She had begun to recognize the cult members and didn’t like their blatant presence in southern Thedas.  “Announce us,” she demanded.

            A blonde man in Ferelden style clothing approached her.  She would call him Blood Traitor Number One she decided.  “The Master’s invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan alone.  The rest will wait here.”  He looked pointedly at Rey and Varric.

            “That is _Lady_ Trevelyan,” she glared at him.  She continued just glaring for several minutes, causing Blood Traitor Number One to shuffle his feet nervously.  “You wouldn’t deprive me of my attaché, would you?  I need them to keep me organized and make sure I’m addressed appropriately.  The Vinatori could use someone like them.  Where I go, they go.”

            “Very well,” he led her deeper into the castle.  The Venatori followed.

            Genevieve found Alexius sitting in what was obviously Bann Teagan’s throne.  There were statues of mabari on either side.  The room was lined with Venatori guards and Fiona stood off to one side.  She wondered idly if she should nickname Fiona Blood Traitor Number Two.  Felix stood beside the throne on the other side of the room.

            “My Lord Magister,” Blood Traitor Number One announced.  “The Agents of the Inquisition have arrived.”

            Alexius slowly uncrossed his legs and stood up.  “My friend, it’s so good to see you again and your associates of course.”  He held his arms out in welcome.  “I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

            Before Genevieve reminded him that the freedom of her people was the only thing that was equitable, Fiona stepped forward.  “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

            “Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives,” Alexius reminded her.

            “Because you have such a trustworthy face,” Genevieve mocked.  “If you would like to be part of this, then I welcome you as a guest of the Inquisition, Fiona.  I will protect you as one of my people.

            “Thank you,” Fiona took a step closer to her.

            Alexius returned to the arl’s throne and sat back down in it.  “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and I have them.  So what shall you offer in exchange?”

            “Obviously you have forgotten my words from the last time we met,” Genevieve raised her chin.  “The mages of Southern Thedas chose to be free.  They belong to no one but themselves.  You think you have those who are so scared that they are willing to put their shackles back on.  How long will fear keep them subdued?  We lived in fear of the Templars and the Chantry since our magic was discovered.  Your hold over them will not last long and I will not ‘negotiate’ for the use of those I say are free.  Did you expect me to offer compensation from the Inquisition’s Orlesian noble allies?  I doubt you want a lesson on next season’s fashions or how to properly position your mask.”  She looked around at the Venatori.  “Perhaps you do, they could help your little cult members.  You only invited me here to kill me.  Yet you want me to go through a pretense so you can rub what you’ve done to my people in my face before you try for my life.  Why don’t we discuss the time magic you used to put yourself in this position of power?”

            Felix stepped forward.  “She knows everything, father.”

            “Felix,” Alexius reprimanded him.  “What have you done?”

            “You’re too late,” Genevieve declared.  “Your pathetic trap has already been sprung.”

            “We know a trap when we see one,” Rey added.

            Alexius fumed at Genevieve.  “Do you think you can come in here like a thief in the night and turn my son against me?  You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand, and think you’re in control?  You’re nothing but a mistake.”

            “First off, this isn’t _your_ stronghold,” Genevieve reminded him.  “This castle belongs to the Guerrins.  _You_ are merely a squatter and one with bad tastes in decoration at that.  Secondly, I was as planned as my six older brothers and sisters.  My mother believed she and my father could never have too many spares.  However, if you know about the Mark, why don’t you try and impress me further,  your attempts haven’t succeeded yet so you might as well try some more.  Tell me what this Mark on my had is for.”

            “It belongs to your betters,” Alexius declared.  “You wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose.”

            “Her betters?”  Poe folded his arms.  “Where I grew up, there were those who thought as you did.  We didn’t bow down to them either.”

            “There is no one better than Thunderbolt,” Varric assured him, earning both of them a smiled from Genevieve.

            “Father, listen to yourself,” Felix pleaded.  “Do you know what you sound like?

            “He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be,” Dorian appeared around a corner and came to stand by Genevieve’s side.

            “Dorian” Alexius’ voice was resigned.  “I gave you a chance to be part of this.  You turned me down.”

            “Sensible of you,” Poe nodded in approval.

            “I thought so,” Dorian smiled at Poe.  The smile widened as he looked at the other man for the first time.

            “The Elder One has power you would not believe,” Alexius continued.  “He will raise the Imperium from its own Ashes.”

            “That’s who you serve?” Genevieve grasped onto the realization that he might truly know who was behind their troubles.  “The one who killed the Divine.  Is he a mage?”

            “Soon he will become a god,” Alexius declared.  “He will make the world bow to mages once more.  We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.”

            “You can’t involve my people in this!”  Fiona shrieked. 

            “Alexius,” Dorian took another step forward and threw out his arms in a plea.  “This is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen.  Why would you support this?”

            “Stop it father,” Felix added his own pleas.  “Give up the Venatori, let the Southern Mages fight the Breach, and let’s go home.”

            “No, it’s the only way, Felix,” Alexius insisted.  “He can save you.”

            “Save me?”  Felix repeated.

            “There is a way,” Alexius revealed.  “The Elder One promised.  If I undo the mistake of the temple.”

            “I’m going to die, you need to accept that,” Felix demanded.

            “Seize them, Venatori!”  Alexius ordered.  “The Elder One Demands this woman’s life.” 

            One of the Venatori looked at him blankly before slumping to the ground.  Then his companions fell behind him.  Inquisition soldiers stood where they had been.  A few Venatori managed to turn, but only to be cut down where they stood.

            “Your men are dead, Alexius,” Genevieve stated the obvious.   “They aren’t faking it, I know they always had vacant expressions, but there is blood now too.” 

            “You are a mistake,” Alexius growled.  “You should never have existed.”  He opened his hand and an amulet appeared in the air above it.  He had begun a spell.

            “No!”  Dorian cried.  He swung his staff as he shot magic towards his former mentor.

            A vortex opened and everything went black.


	49. Entering a World Without Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the Herald's death spreads.

Varric stared dumbfounded at where Genevieve had stood.  She was gone, along with Dorian and Rey.  His state lasted only for a mere second, however.  He quickly unholstered Bianca and began shooting.  Alexius dodged, throwing up a barrier.

            He then felt Harding’s hand on his arm, she’d come in with the soldiers through the Guerrin’s family escape tunnel.  “Retreat,” she ordered.

            “If we don’t take him out now, we will regret it,” Varric promised.

            “The Herald is dead, who is going to tell Leliana and the Inquisition if we are captured here,” Harding countered.  “Retreat!”  She called.

            Varric turned, taking a look at the triumphant Alexius and Felix, who stared at where his best friend had been only moments before.  This wasn’t over, but he and Bianca couldn’t take out the Venatori on their own, not when this Magister had so easily killed Andraste’s Herald.

Harding led the way back, to the tunnel.  The Inquisition quickly moved through it, going back into the tunnels.  The entrance still hadn’t been discovered.  As they emerged in an old, crumbling windmill, he looked back; expecting to see Venatori pursue after him.  There was nothing.

As the small group emerged in Redcliffe, they realized what would have distracted any pursuers.  King Alistair had arrived with Ferelden troops and was engaging the Venatori at the castle gates.  An intense battle had been initiated, but it was evident that the Ferelden army was feeling the impact of the loss of their mages from their ranks.  Now Alexius could compel the Southern Mages to fight their brethren.  Fiona had just seen him wipe the Herald of Andraste from existence.  What could a mere mortal do?

            They returned to the Crossroads to gather their friends. 

            The news was not well received.  Chewbacca howled at the loss of Rey.  Finn had seen him as he suffered from Han’s death, this was almost as terrible. 

Cassandra stomped off to be on her own after hearing of Genevieve’s death.  The two women had a rough start, but Cassandra obviously felt that Evie’s safety had been her responsibility.  That was evident from her broken tirade as she sought to be on her own.

 

 

When the group reached Haven, they were met with chaos.  Harding had sent a bird ahead with the tragic news.  Josephine wept quietly, but tried to keep the workers together.  When Cassandra arrived, she and Leliana just stared at each other.  Neither knowing what to do now that they had lost their only means of closing the rifts.

Cullen had withdrawn to his tent.  He hadn’t realized just how he felt about Evie until she was gone.  He’d gone off to be alone, to weep, several times.  He felt hollow without the acerbic mage who drove him crazy.  He’d never known anyone so brave and determined.  For her, he finally emerged to train the troops again.  At least the Inquisition could avenge their Herald and maintain order as much as possible.

 

In the Shrine of Dumat, there was a celebration when the news that the Herald of Andraste had been defeated.  The Ancient One was not happy that he had not been able to regain the power of the Anchor, the Mark she carried on her hand, but at least she no longer stood in his way.  “Go to Redcliffe.  Tell Alexius that as long as he gets me back to the moment she interrupted the ritual, he’ll live,” he ordered Kylo.

“Calpernia,” he turned to his second in command.  “Let’s go.”

The Ancient one then turned to Hux.  “Are my Templars ready?” 

“They will be by the end of the month, Your Holiness,” the ginger soldier now had red veins running up his arm.  “We will take this world as a red storm and all shall glory in your name.”

“This is bad,” Clare muttered to Jamie.

“What do you mean?” Jamie whispered back.  “We’re winning.  The Elder One will become a god and find a way to send us home.”

“I don’t know,” Clare murmured.  “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Just don’t drink any red things in Therinfal Redoubt,” Jamie assured her.


	50. Bad Guys and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren learns of Rey's death.

Kylo and Calpernia rode south to Redcliffe with a handful of Venatori mages.  By the time they reached the Fereldan Village, the Inquisition’s forces were struggling to keep their foothold in the Hinterlands.  With their Herald gone, many had fled, but not as many as Kylo would have thought.

He was greeted by Lucius, a Venatori who had… potential.  He had worked with Calpernia before.  Kylo smiled at his companion.  She had great potential as well.  She’d had a rough existence and allied with the Ancient One to help her people, something he could relate to.  She also had the most fascinating slight gap in her teeth.

“Things are going well, my lord,” Lucius bowed.  “The Inquisition was on the ropes until they seemed to be restructured.  It seems that some friends of the Herald’s have moved up in ranks and are rallying the people to fight back once again.  We’ll take care of them.  We have…”  He coughed.  “We have lost several men to the Inquisition’s captain in the Hinterlands.  He appears to be some type of really hairy hornless Qunari who was bread with a bear.”

Kylo wondered why that sounded familiar.  He’d felt… something… as he rode to Redcliffe, but that was masked by a stronger sensation.  It was an echo of the presence of someone even closer to him.  He’d tried not to Force Bond with her for the last few weeks.  Right before he’d left the Shrine of Dumat, he’d realized that it had become easier.  The echo only confirmed that she’d been here recently, but wasn’t now.  He ignored the pang he felt at realizing that he’d missed seeing her without the Force connecting them.  “I’ll take a look at him… and deal with him… as soon as I’ve met with Alexius,” Kylo assured him.

“He truly managed to destroy the Herald of Andraste and two of her friends?” Calpernia was impressed.

“Yes,” Lucius smiled.  “Along with Genevieve Trevelyan, he appears to have killed Dorian Pavus, the son of Magister Pavus, and Rey.  This Rey has no last name.”

“Rey,” Kylo’s voice rasped.  “He… killed… Rey.”

“Along with the Herald,” Lucius tried to sound upbeat, but there was something about the shift in Kylo’s very presence that caused him to step back.  The very air around him seemed to shimmer and the ground felt like it was about to rumble.

Kylo Ren said no more to his two companions.  They followed behind him at a distance as he strode to the gates of Redcliffe Castle and tore them open with his mind.  They went soaring into the air, hitting the hapless Venatori who tried to stop him.  Kylo himself felt like his heart no longer beat and the world had taken on a red haze, devoid of any other color or light.  That light he’d struggled with so long, the part of him that had been Ben Solo, was dead along with the woman who was his balance.  The one who was the Light that rose up to meet his Darkness.

Many of the Venatori recognized him as the mage who stood at the Ancient One’s right hand and wisely fled from his presence.  Others, who were less lucky, tried to stop him.  Kylo ignited his lightsaber and easily cut through them.

The mage, whom Genevieve had nicknamed Blood Traitor Number One, ran to meet him.  “Might I ask who has come to call on Lord Alexius?”

Kylo didn’t answer; he cut the man down before the mage could think to throw up a barrier and continued on his way.

Alexius sat on the Throne of Redcliffe.  His Venatori and the Southern Mages had defeated Ferelden’s forces.  He didn’t know who was causing the ruckus, but they would not intimidate him.  When he saw Kylo approaching, the red of his lightsaber causing his eyes to turn red themselves, his leg began to tremble.  He leaned forward to try and hide his trepidation.  “Lord Ren, what brings you here?”

“The Elder One sent us to find out if you’ve figured out how to travel to before the Divine’s death,” Calpernia attempted to smile, but she only managed a grimace.  She both feared and admired Kylo’s rampage.

“Not yet, but I will soon,” Alexius promised.  “There was no need to kill my men that would only delay my research.  I have realized that I may benefit from being able to experiment on someone who has been close to a Blight.  Perhaps Sister Leliana will do.  She was one of the Hero of Ferelden’s companions during the Fifth Blight and shows no sign of any taint.  If the Red Templars could capture her for me or if I send some of my mages…”

“You have failed the Ancient One,” Kylo proclaimed.  “But that is not what has sentenced you to death.”

“To death?”  Alexius glanced at Felix.  “The Ancient One and I had an agreement.  He must allow my work to continue.  He must help me cure…”

“If you wanted to save your son, you shouldn’t have killed her,” Kylo ignited his lightsaber.

“We don’t need the anchor,” Alexius spoke quickly.  “I can undo the Herald from stealing the power.  I can…”  He hastily erected a barrier.

“Not the Herald of Andraste, Rey,” Kylo reached out with the Force and drained Alexius’ barrier.  Then he swung, letting his grief turn to anger as he cut the mage into tiny pieces that his son wouldn’t have recognized even if he hadn’t already fled.


	51. 9:42 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year following the death of the Herald of Andraste and two of her friends is a harsh one.

The year that followed the death of the Herald of Andraste was a nightmare for the people of Thedas.

King Alistair continued his attempts to take back Redcliffe Castle.  He even joined forces with the Inquisition.  Commander Cullen had become hard and unbending, vowing with his last breath that he would avenge the mage that Andraste had chosen, the mage he’d only realized how much he cared for when she was gone.  Those who threw themselves against Redcliffe’s walls died upon them, though.  They had become covered with red lyrium and manned by strange Templars with red glowing eyes.

The King of Ferelden’s last act was to send a message into the west, telling his queen not to return home from her quest.

The queen did not listen, however, especially when she learned what had happened to her husband and her best friend.  It had not been the assassination of Empress Celene of Orlais that had called her home; nor had it been the demon army that had come from the Fade to serve the Ancient One.  Leliana was taken six months after the fall of the Inquisition.  Bridget Cousland Theirin, the Hero of Ferelden, returned home to avenge her husband and save her best friend.

Yet where the Inquisition had fallen, a new group rose up.  They called themselves the Rebel Alliance.  Led by Poe Dameron and Rose Tico, heroes who refused to bow the knee to the Ancient One flocked to the new banner, determined to fight for what was left of their world against overwhelming forces.

It hadn’t taken Felix long to find the group.  He sought an audience with the rebels’ leader and explained about the amulet and what his father had done.  He found them holed up in an ancient fortress called Soldier’s Peak.  The veil was thin there and the occasional remnant would walk through the fortress, but the rebels had learned to welcome the spirits of the past.  They seemed to keep demons away, as did the fact that one had to pass through a tunnel labyrinth to get there.  “I don’t know if we can use it to undo what has happened, but we must try.”

“You said that the only people who knew how to use the amulet were Magister Alexius and Dorian,” Rose pointed out.  “Could any other mages figure it out?”

“If they’ve spent years studying theories about time magic and experimenting, perhaps,” Felix agreed.  “I don’t suppose you have many of those here.”

“The only mages we have left are the ones who joined the Inquisition after the Herald extended a welcoming hand to them,” Finn reported.  “The loyal mages fled or joined the Ancient One’s armies after Orlais fell.  The complete fall of the Chantry was too much for them.”

“Watching that fear demon bite off Vivienne’s head was more than they could handle,” Poe agreed.  “That thing was big.”

“Huge,” Finn confirmed.

“I could work on it,” Felix had never been a talented mage, though.  His position came through his father and there were reasons his father had chosen Dorian as an apprentice, not him.  “I may never be able to use it, nonetheless.  We need someone more talented.”

“You wanted more talented?”  Varric strolled into the room.  “I have more powerful for you.”

A tall man with dark hair and a dark beard strolled in behind him.  His single blue eye glittered.  The other eye was covered by a patch and there was a long horizontal scar running down his otherwise handsome face.  His cape fluttered and he carried a tall staff with a trio of dragon heads carved into it.  “I have come to serve the Rebel Alliance,” he bowed dramatically.

“Garrett Hawke?”  Cassandra gasped from the doorway.  Her eyes narrowed.  “I thought you didn’t know where he was.”

“Call me Garrett,” he instructed, almost seeming to strike a pose.  “Give Varric a break, though.  I have been all over Thedas in the last year.  I was trying to gather my friends back together.  It… well, I managed to find Anders.”

“Hello,” a disheveled blonde walked in behind Cassandra.  “Talon found me as I had returned to the Grey Warden base in Amaranthine.  I was trying to find a way to reverse the effects of red lyrium on people who have ingested it.  I also want to get rid of that infernal melody in my mind.  It’s driving me crazy… er.”

“Did you find none of your other friends?” Finn wondered.

“Isabela is in the middle of the ocean somewhere,” Hawke admitted.  “She swears it is safest there.  She may be right.”

“Welcome to the resistance,” Rose smiled at him.  “All who fight against the Ancient One are.”

“Thank you,” Hawke grinned at her and then noticed Finn’s glare.

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed at Anders.  “Aren’t you the mage who blew up the chantry?”

“This is no time for who blew up what,” Anders insisted.  “Besides,” he gave her a charming smile.  “That doesn’t seem so bad after what I’ve seen in the last year.”

 

 

The rebels continued to fight valiantly against the Ancient One and his dark forces for the two months after Hawke joined them.  Hawke conferred with Felix at first about time magic, but it seemed that Felix had only held on long enough to find them and succumb to his illness within a month after the Champion of Kirkwall joined the Rebel Alliance.

Yet more and more, the rebels had to face the fact that they were fighting a war they could not win.  That didn’t mean they wouldn’t continue to fight.  One night, Poe and Cassandra made a pact that they would both die free, fighting against despairing odds rather than give up their last spark of hope.  Rose and Finn began holding weekly meetings where rebels would reaffirm their will to fight and recount all that they had left to fight for.

“We need to find a way to defeat that demon army,” Varric proclaimed.  “It’s too bad that Chuckles and Giggles aren’t with us.”  Solas had disappeared a few months after the Herald’s death.

“Ami tried to take on Kylo Ren herself,” Leliana confided.  “He killed her.  My… my sources managed to find that out before being discovered themselves.”

“I hate to admit this, but we may need to get into Redcliffe Castle ourselves,” Hawke really didn’t like the idea.  “If Alexius left any notes about how to use the amulet and time magic, they would be there.”

“We’ll form a team to go in,” Leliana decided.

“Leliana, it would be suicide,” Poe objected. 

“We can’t just let you…” Cassandra started backing him.

“You can’t stop me,” Leliana informed her.  “Reversing time may allow us to save the Herald.  We could at least stop the rifts.”  Outside, the skies of Thedas were green and rifts plagued the land.

“We’re going,” Hawke backed Leliana.

“I’ll go with her,” Iron Bull stood.  He’d lost half of his Chargers and wasn’t about to lose more.

“As will I,” Varric wasn’t going to let his best friend leave without him.  He wasn’t going to let Garrett lose another eye… or other body parts.

“I’ll come with you, boss,” Krem stood as well.

“No,” the Iron Bull wasn’t going to lose his second-in-command, who was like a son to him.  “Take care of Grimm and Dalish.  Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll find Rocky and Skinner.”

“That would be good,” Krem had seen Bull mourn over the broken body of many of the other Chargers.  Seeing the large, strong Qunari sobbing over the body of Stitches had been something he’d never wanted to see.

“Take care of yourself Krem dela Krem,” Bull smoothed his hair.  “You’re what I have left to fight over.”

The next day eight rebels left.  None of them came back.

 

 

A month after Leliana’s company left, rebel guards brought in a woman who had easily navigated the tunnels to Soldiers Peak and even, reportedly, killed all of the demons in a rift that had opened nearby.  She was sweaty and bleeding, but determined.  Her reddish blonde curls stuck to her forehead and cheeks and her blue eyes flashed.  After seeing the last demon fall, the guards decided not to take her swords.

George and Fred escorted her to the rebel leaders.

“Don’t you know who she is?” Cassandra’s mouth dropped open.

“No,” George admitted.  “She’s obviously very handy with a pair of swords.  I’ve never seen anyone who can wield two longs swords at once.  Two daggers, yes, even a long sword and dagger, but never two longs swords.  It was amazing.”

“Thank you,” the newcomer gave him a half smile.  It was the most pleasant expression she had given anyone since receiving a letter from her husband telling her to stay in the far west.

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden!” Cassandra gripped Poe’s arm as she gazed at the missing Grey Warden who had killed an archdemon.

“I used to be.  I used to be the Queen of Ferelden.  Now, you can just call me Bridget,” she made a perfect curtsy.  One that would have made an Orlesian Noble weep in envy, if they weren’t mostly dead.  The only ones that survived had allied with the Ancient One.  “I’ve come to talk to Leliana.”

Finn and Poe glanced at each other.  “She…” Finn began.  Poe just blanched.

“She was determined to sneak into Redcliffe Castle and find any reports on time magic left by Magister Alexius before he was slain by Kylo Ren; so many have been slain by that maniac.  She took the Champion of Kirkwall along with several of our men,”  Cassandra stopped herself before she added one name that meant too much to the Hero.  “We believe we may be able to use an amulet that was smuggled to us to go back in time and save the Herald of Andraste.  It was a fool’s hope.”

“That is the only type of hope we have left,” Bridget easily maneuvered around the main hall and walked to a nearby fireplace, gazing at the painting of a warrior that hung proudly above it.  “Is she alive?”

“I hope not for her sake,” Cassandra looked down at her hands.  How had it come to this?  How was it that death was preferable to capture?

“Talon is tough,” Bridget pointed out.  “Leliana is even tougher.”  She continued to gaze at the painting.  “ _In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice_.”  The wall behind the fireplace opened and a chest slid out.  She grabbed several bottles of healing potion and yet another sword out.

“We’ve been here for a year,” Rose slowly walked to the fireplace and began examining it.  “I’ve never found any hidden panels.”

“This was a Grey Warden fortress,” Bridget stored the bottles in her pack.  “Technically, it still is.  I liberated it from demons over a decade ago.  You just didn’t know the secret phrases.” She patted Rose’s shoulder.  “I’ll leave in the morning for Redcliffe.  Does anyone want to go with me?”

“You’ll never make it past the rifts and there is a demon army out there,” Finn pointed out.

“Don’t worry, I took down an _arch_ demon,” Bridget shrugged nonchalantly.  “I’ll make it.”

“Do you plan to waltz in the front door?”  Finn challenged again.

“No, I’m going through the family’s secret escape tunnel,” she announced.  “It leads from an old windmill to the dungeons.  I’ve been through it before.”

“I’ll be at your side,” Hawke’s rugged blonde friend strolled into the room.  Word of who had come to join them had spread quickly.

“Anders!”  Bridget managed a wan smile for him.  “It’s good to see an old friend.  If Justice tries to show his face, though, we’re going to have more than words.”

“Justice went to sleep after the Ancient One took over,” Anders didn’t know how to explain the spirit that possessed him’s attempts to distance himself from a world where oppression and terror were everyday struggles.

“The dungeons are likely full of red lyrium now,” Rose warned.

“I’ll go,” Poe volunteered.  “I can’t just let more people be picked off without trying to rescue those in the dungeons.  You do know where the dungeons are, right?” He whispered to Bridget.

“I fought off the walking dead there once,” she assured him.

Jessika and Temmin might be in those prisons, as might Varric and the Iron Bull.  “I’ll have your back, my lady.”

“As will I,” Blackwall stepped forward.  He’d been standing in awe of the Grey Warden Hero. 

“Thank you,” she walked towards the barracks.  “We’ll have breakfast first.”


End file.
